Of Lions and Wards: The Heir Lost and Found
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Harry has survived his fourth year but barely, Voldemort is back to full power. To add to the tension he faces he knows why Voldemort wanted him dead having heard the full prophecy.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Harry was taken in by McGonagall at the end of his third year. Sirius Black was declared innocent but still is believed dead to the Wizarding world. Harry has survived his fourth year but barely, Voldemort is back to full power. To add to the tension he faces he knows why Voldemort wanted him dead having heard the full prophecy. Add to that a new defense against the dark arts teacher that is poison and new allies to help him through this year. To add to the mix a young child a boy will help soften and mend broken hearts. Sequel to Lions and Wards: A New Home._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Prologue:

Aberforth Dumbledore was a cold hard man after a lifetime of battles and wars of his own. He had spent his youth as far from his brother as he could get in America and had come back to live a simple life running his own inn in Hogsmeade. To all but a few he was seen as a simple gruff old man unlettered as it were and a good business man but not much more. To those who knew him well he was here to keep watch over his brother in case he did turn to the side of evil once and for all. He was like his brother tall with the same blue eyes that peered from behind round glasses. His hair was gray and hung to his shoulders and he kept his gray beard trimmed. His robes were dusty and of earth colors and it was rare he was seen outside his inn in Hogsmeade.

Yet today he was headed for London on a mission, a young girl had trusted him with this task and he was not going to fail her. He had to hurry though, if his brother found out about the child he would possibly do the same with him as he had done with Harry or worse. This child's father was alive and he had a right to raise him even if he was a spy. He had a right to take care of his son, had not Aberforth spoke to the girl about this for so long? Had he not told her to include the boy in the child's life? She had kept the boy secret though she named him after his father, maybe she did love him but fear of Voldemort and those around him caused her to hide the child. Now she was dead and the child was without a mother and in need of his father.

"Is he alright?" Aberforth asked Moody who he trusted with this task, though Moody did not exactly like the boy's father he knew a child needed his parents and the boy would be good to the child. "Was he hurt?"

"No he was asleep when I got here, she was right smart to have those wards in place." Moody said.

"Where is he now?" Aberforth asked.

"Right here, see he is fine even with his loss." Moody said letting Aberforth into the small suburban home that was Moody's and gesturing to where a small boy sat on a couch huddled up not sure what was to happen to him now.

"Max?" Aberforth said and the child looked up at him with wide onyx eyes his black hair falling in waves around his pale face. "Max I need you to come with me alright then?"

"Yes sir." Max said getting up and walking to Aberforth. "Where are we going sir? Where is mummy?"

"She is in heaven Max with the angels," Aberforth said, "I am going to take you to your father."

"I am going to meet my daddy?" Max said.

"Yes Max you are." Aberforth said picking up the small child who clung to him and refused to let him go. "We are going to Apparate there okay?"

"Yes sir." Max replied.

"Good luck with him." Moody said, "you will need it with the headmaster."

"Oh he will agree this time." Aberforth said cheerfully, "he really will have no choice in the matter."

He Apparated with the young boy to the gates of Hogwarts and went through and walked up to the school. Max had buried his head into the soft woolen robes of Aberforth and had fallen asleep on the walk up. Aberforth was grateful that it was a Hogsmeade weekend as most of the school was empty save for the first and second years. Even so he had covered the boy with his invisibility cloak as he made his way up to the headmaster's office. He saw McGonagall on the way and without a word she lead him to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up and saw his brother and got up knowing this visit was not going to go as he wanted it to somehow.

"Abe what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked his brother.

"This young child." Aberforth said removing the cloak over the boy. "His name is Maxmillan Severus Tobias Snape."

"Severus has a son?" McGonagall said looking at the young boy and seeing the similarities.

"Aye and he does not know, his mother was worried for the child's safety but now, now she is dead." Aberforth said. "Minerva could you take Max for a bit I do need to speak to my brother."

"Of course, come here child let's go get you some breakfast." McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am." Max said letting her take him and hold him.

Once she was gone with Max Aberforth faced Dumbledore who was getting very upset. Aberforth knew this would happen, his bother hated when things were not done his way completely. This was a big problem for him now but Aberforth was going to remain strong and not let him harm the child or the boy anymore. No had not Severus Snape suffered enough for what he had done? At least he had not caused the death of his own sister! He had come to Dumbledore begging for the life of a friend who had discarded him years before and he was scored and scoffed by Dumbledore. No more, Severus was going to get things he needed now and one of those things was his son.

"Severus is going to get his son." Aberforth said.

"It's not…"

"In your plans for him, right I get that. "Aberforth said cutting off his brother.

"That is not what I was going to say…"

"No of course not but it is what you meant, now Severus gets his son and all your support to protect the boy or I will go to the papers about you."

"You would not dare!" Dumbledore said glowing with rage.

"I would, I care about Severus I see a better wizard in him than you. He risks his life and you scorn him, he does it all willingly for you! What do you give to him?"

"I see you will allow me no say in the matter." Dumbledore said still angry.

"No I will not, the child is Severus's and he goes to him." Aberforth said.

"Very well, Severus will have his son, and you will leave now!" Dumbledore snapped at his brother.

It was clear, things were about to get interesting for one Severus Snape. No scratch that they were about to get better Aberforth mused. Severus need to heal and feel love again and this was the best way for that to happen. If the girl had survived she would be headed to America with the boy Aberforth knew and Severus would never know his son. It was tragic the girl was dead but maybe things could turn out better for all with Severus having his own flesh and blood to love and raise…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Severus Snape was an ordered man. He loved things just so and did not like things out of place. He knew exactly what he was going to do today and the next day. This was not a trait some would say would make a good professor yet he had turned out by far the highest NEWT level students in potions study ever in Hogwarts thousand year history. He would say he expected his students to work hard for their grades and prove they deserved to go on, many would say it was something else. Yes Severus Snape was an excellent teacher, a good man and was the best with potions at the school. All in all an ordered structured man, day in and day out he knew exactly what he was to do and liked it that way thank you very much!

Yet this past week had been one of disorder and mayhem and he was sure as he headed to Dumbledore's office that more bad news was to come. Yet he wondered just what could be worse than Voldemort being back? He gave the password at the gargoyle and went up to the headmaster's office and entered. He saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk and by him was McGonagall and huddled around her ankles was a small boy clad in robes of navy blue. Snape took another look at the boy, soft lank black hair, black eyes, sallow skin, the child looked very familiar though he could swear he had never seen him before.

"This is Maxmillan Severus Tobias Snape, he is your son." McGonagall said as way of greeting getting Severus to look up at her shock on his face, Aberforth had been right, Severus did not know this boy was his.

"My son?" Severus said grabbing the chair as he was about to fall off in a dead faint. "But how, where is his mother, if I had known I would have wed the witch, I…"

"She is dead, murdered." Dumbledore replied a bit sharply. "The boy was found in their flat, he was unharmed and did not see her killed."

"Do you know who did it?" Snape asked.

"No, but this child is your son." McGonagall replied. "He will need you now Severus."

"How am I to, to raise him?" Snape asked looking down at the small boy who looked terrified at the sight of him, that was not good, he was his son and a son should not fear his father! "How old is he?"

"Five years old." McGonagall replied.

"Five, he is so small, he is well?" Snape said looking at the boy softening his look to show the boy he meant no harm.

"Yes, very, he can read and write, he is a well behaved charming boy." McGonagall replied. "He is average for his age in height and weight."

"Max would you like to live with me?" Severus said getting down on the boy's level. "Believe me if I had known before now you were mine I would have been there for you and your mother."

"You take care of me now?" Max asked. "You my daddy, you really my daddy?"

"Yes, I am, I can see that I am you will live with me and I will take care of you." Severus said. "I promise I will do all I can for you, I will raise you to the best of my ability you will not lack."

The boy looked up at McGonagall who gave him a reassuring smile and he walked up to his father. He studied the man before him and smiled and it confirmed what Severus had seen in the boy's mind when he gently probed, the witch the boy's mother had told him who his father was. Severus held out his arms and the boy ran into them and he embraced the little boy, it felt so right, the boy was his and he felt a bit of the hardness leave his cold heart. His son, he had never expected it or thought it would happen but there it was, the boy was his. He looked down at him and smiled, a real warm smile and the boy returned it. Severus felt something deep inside starting to flow through him and it felt good.

"You not leave me daddy?" The boy said holding onto his father's soft woolen robes.

"No Max, you are mine and I will not leave you." Severus and he recognized the warmth spreading through him as that of love. "I, I love you, I really do son."

"Good, well he can stay in your quarters, you can spend the summer getting to know him. McGonagall said getting emotional at the boy and his son bonding so quickly here. "If you need any help I can help you Severus alright?"

"Thank you Minerva, I wish to get to know him, I am going to take very good care of him." Severus said as Max snuggled close to his father's chest.

Severus smiled again, a real smile and carried the boy out and down to his quarters. Dumbledore watched him walk out with the boy, Aberforth had been right Severus needed the child, his child. Severus now had something of his own to fight for. Seeing him soften and the coldness leave him was a good change. Merlin if he could keep that way things would be much better for all concerned McGonagall thought. She saw a bit of the hardness leave Dumbledore too when he saw how happy Severus and Max were together. If this boy could bring happiness for all then more than Voldemort could be destroyed, the gloom that affected the headmaster for one…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there it is, Severus Snape with a son. Now JKR did say that Severus has no daughters, but she never said he did not have a son! So it is very plausible he has a son and of course I had to make him cute and smart too. Yes he does talk like a four year old too, many of my nieces and nephews speak very clearly too. Quite a few can read and right as well and are far smarter than me! So little Max is modeled off my nephews in all but looks of course._

Like it not so much? Please do review!


	2. Chapter 1: Sirius Black's House

Chapter One: Sirius Black's House:

Sirius looked around the house and sighed, they had roughly one month to get this place clean and right now that did not look possible. Number Twelve Grimmauld place looked as if it had not been cleaned for years and the elf Kreacher was not much of a help. Sirius wondered just how he was to do this on his own, never mind the fact he hated it here. He was having bad memories of his childhood being here and what with that and the fact he was only two years out of the hell that was Azkaban this was not good for his mental state at all. He was sitting in the parlor drinking when McGonagall came with Remus Lupin who looked around and grinned. What the hell did the werewolf have to grin about? Sirius thought as he sat glaring for all he was worth.

"Nice place, what happened?" Remus asked Sirius.

"My elf has not cleaned in here for ages." Sirius snapped.

"Oh, is he unwell?" Remus asked as Sirius knocked back another drink.

"Sirius you need to not do that, we have work to do." McGonagall warned him concerned mostly for his metal state. "You keep that up and I will put you in the corner!"

"You cannot my house!" Sirius snapped.

"Yes but you are acting like a child!" McGonagall said, "you know why we have to use your house, it is safer here for all concerned."

"What is wrong with your elf, he sick?" Remus asked heading off an argument that he was sure Sirius would lose and badly.

"Kreacher is not unwell, oh hell why don't you ask him why he refuses to clean? Oi Kreacher!" Sirius said.

"Master called?" Came the croaking voice of an elf.

Into the room came the small form of an ancient house elf. He was naked but for a filthy loincloth about his hips and his skin hung off him in folds. He was like all elves bald but he had a large quantity of white hair growing out of his ears. He looked very grumpy and though he bowed low he did not look very happy at his master. In fact he muttered some very unpleasant things at Sirius who glared at him. Remus cocked his head and felt sorry for the elf. Remus used Occulumency on the elf and was stunned at the pain and suffering of the poor elf before him. Kreacher gave him a filthy look as he felt the magic done on him but could do nothing to stop him.

"Hey Sirius he always like this?" Remus asked him.

"Yea, rude ungrateful elf, I should give him clothes." Sirius snarled.

"Master must do as master wishes." Kreacher said nastily.

"You know Padfoot I don't have anything to do, bet you I can get this elf to be nice." Remus said looking over at McGonagall. "One month and he will be the best elf ever! What you want to bet?"

"Oh?" Sirius said looking at his friend with a gleam in his eye. "If you lose you will have to run around the square completely naked."

"SIRIUS BLACK" McGonagall shouted.

"Okay in just your under pants."

"If I win you have to hug Severus." Remus smirked knowing that would get Sirius out of his funk, he would toy with wanting to win the bet and annoying Severus Snape badly.

"Done, you are gonna catch cold." Sirius said, then to Kreacher. "Do what Remus tells you to, whatever he tells you understood?"

"Yes master." Kreacher said bowing low.

"You are going to have to hug Severus, Merlin I wonder how he will take that?" Remus said.

"I have one more thing Sirius, I have an elf without a family, Winky, will you let her work here?" McGonagall asked remembering the poor miserable elf that had been part of the Crouch family.

"Yes, she any good?" Sirius asked. "I don't need another worthless elf."

"That was not nice mate." Remus said to Sirius as he saw the flicker of pain across Kreacher's face.

"Very, she can help Kreacher here." McGonagall replied.

"Kreacher can clean house, Kreacher not too old!" Kreacher wailed. "Kreacher not worthless though mistress brat is and…"

"Kreacher can we talk?" Remus said cutting off the elf from his tirade.

Remus lead the small elf out and down the hall Kreacher had no choice but to go with him. Kreacher hated this and did not like the werewolf near him yet he could do nothing about it. Remus then got down to his level and smiled to show he meant no harm. The elf glared at him for all he was worth and Remus knew he had not had an easy time of it. He knew how it felt to be pushed aside and treated badly and that is exactly what Sirius was doing to the elf, and Remus saw Kreacher as a project he could work on. He knew Kreacher was a good elf deep down and just needed a little kindness. Sirius did not understand that an elf had feelings as acute as any human but Remus felt the misery in the little elf as he looked down at him.

"Kreacher you cook right?" Remus said gently. "I bet you are the best."

"Kreacher cook good, Kreacher clean good too!" Kreacher said. "But not for…"

"Look I know it's not been easy for you Kreacher, but I well I need your help, we all do. You know this house better than anyone and well I need your help even if Sirius is being a prat."

"Master is ungrateful and cruel." Kreacher said pain in his eyes and he ran to hit himself but was held back by Remus.

"He doesn't realize his attitude hurts others." Remus replied. "He has had a hard time of it, Azkaban took what little manners had from him. Still he is a good man, he will come around. Oh and you are not to punish yourself, come to me if you think you have done anything wrong alright then?"

"Yes master wolf." Kreacher said still looking so sad.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"He will despoil my mistress house!" Kreacher replied.

"How about this then, you can keep pictures and a few, a very few things, but nothing that can harm or hurt alright then?" Remus asked.

"I will not sir, I will be good elf." Kreacher replied. "Kreacher will be good for master wolf."

"Say could you show me over the house?" Remus asked. "We can figure out what needs repairing and the like okay?"

"Kreacher is happy to obey even if you are a half breed and dangerous." Kreacher said to Remus then looked fearful as if he were to be punished..

"No argument there." Remus said smiling at the little elf. "Being a werewolf is not fun, come let' see what we need to do to get this house in tip top shape."

Kreacher went and gave Remus the tour of the house. He thought that Remus was just doing this for a bet but that was far from the case. Remus Lupin liked the little elf and he knew he was suffering, he wanted to help him. He took careful notes on what needed to be painted and patched and fixed (which was most of the house). He made a note to have the elf's heads removed from the walls and when he was done it was time for lunch. Sirius nearly had a heart attack when Kreacher brought them sandwiches for lunch.

"Remus what did you do to my elf?" Sirius asked when Kreacher left the room.

"I was nice to him." Remus said munching on a sandwich. "He is miserable, who was he closest to of your family?"

"Dammit Moony you would have to ask about my family." Sirius said.

"Well if you don't talk about it I will bring in my grandfather." Remus said.

"Not funny, and what has happened to you?" Sirius snapped glaring at the werewolf. "You are so like, like an old woman always nosing around, is it the muggle medication?"

"Yes it is, and this is me, really me, I feel human." Remus replied, "besides you are my best friend, my brother and I love you even if you are sulking."

"I don't sulk, ever." Sirius replied.

"Why you are doing it now Padfoot." Remus said grinning at him.

"Why you, you are going to get it!" Sirius said.

"Bring it on old man." Remus said grinning at his good friend.

Sirius finished his sandwich and tackled Remus and hit him once and got thrown across the room. A playful romp began as the two men play-fought all over the room. They badly needed this as the tension of the last few weeks was getting to them. Remus was better at this than Sirius and though a smaller man he totally owned Sirius as they wrestled on the floor. They only stopped when the noise got to the portrait of Mrs. Black and she screamed at them and would not stop until Sirius blasted the curtains back over her.

"Did anyone tell you that you are an annoying wolf?" Sirius said playfully to Remus.

"Why yes you nearly all the time you crazy cur!" Remus smirked.

"I love you mate, you are the best friend I could have." Sirius said smiling at Remus.

"Well I try you know." Remus said.

The next day Winky came to the house and it was clear this elf was happy for the work. She could be found taking great care in the cleaning and even Sirius was infected with her cheer. True to his word Remus helped Kreacher find the few things that he would be allowed to keep, mostly pictures of family and one old locket he refused to part with. Kreacher started to blossom under Remus' care and he found once he would not be punished for what he said he opened up to Remus who showed him compassion and respect as he felt the aged elf deserved. Remus put the pictures into an album and gave them to the elf who was in awe of this werewolf and burst into tears at the kindness offered him.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you sad." Remus said crouching by the little creature.

"Remus remind Kreacher of someone…"

"My brother." Sirius said softly from behind Remus and Kreacher bowed low before him in an instant. "You may keep those things Kreacher, I will not take them from you, you have a right to them." Sirius said then he handed a clean pillowcase to the elf. "Here wear that, I will not have it said I keep my elf in rags when I have good pillowcases that work just as well."

"I will do as master orders." Kreacher said drying his eyes taking the pillowcase.

Over the next weeks the house was scrubbed and cleaned by the elves. Sirius brought in workers to patch, sand, paint and repair the house to full glory. Threadbare carpets were removed and in many places the wooden floors were left bare and after being sanded, fixed and stained they looked good as new. The dark arts objects were removed and destroyed the elves heads put away in the storage part of the basement yet most of the furniture was kept. The black velvet was changed to blues and greens and maroons depending on the rooms.

It must be noted that Kreacher, under the care and friendship of Remus Lupin became a very nice elf. Sirius (who had been using Remus' grandfather for therapy) had taken the old therapist's advice and started to be nicer to Kreacher. Master and elf came to an understanding of sorts, Sirius would be nice to Kreacher and Kreacher would serve his master. Remus was happy about this, he had won his bet and was looking forward to the reaction of Snape when Sirius Black hugged him…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_It's amazing what happens when one is nice to someone who serves them. Remus is smart and I wanted to show how kindness to Kreacher would have made things better all around. What a contrast then to being cruel this does for him! He once more becomes the servant he must have been to his mistress and to master Regulus as well. That and what this elf knows will be important to all concerned._

Do review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Chapter Two: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place:

Harry packed his trunk moodily and thought back to the past month. He had had so much happen, the final task where Cedric Diggory had won the Triwizard tournament, the fight with Lucius Malfoy ending in the trick that caused him to pick up the staff that was a Portkey. Seeing Voldemort rise, the death of the muggle and his final escape from Voldemort. Yet when he came back, bleeding and hurt you think the minister would believe him? No, he had dismissed the boy as hysterical and though he did acknowledge the fact the boy had been kidnapped and hurt he refused to believe Voldemort was back. That had hurt more than anything else could have. Harry had thought the minister was a descent wizard but after that he was not very happy and had taken to sulking and brooding more than ever before.

"Really Harry?" Ron asked concerned for his friend.

"Yea, I am." Harry replied.

"At least we will be together this summer." Ron said trying to cheer up his best mate. "Professor McGonagall told us that much, nothing else though."

"Yea I know." Harry said moodily.

"Harry you know I believe you right?" Ron said seeing how sad Harry was, "I mean most people I talk to do."

"Yea, but why will not Fudge believe me?" Harry asked turning to face Ron.

"I don't know, he is just a great big git." Ron said shrugging.

Harry put his satchel that he had got for his last birthday over his shoulder and left the dormitory and walked through the common room to the great hall. He had his last breakfast of the term and looked up at the staff table to see Snape glaring down at him with his cold black eyes. Harry forced his mind to go blank as he had been taught by Moody and nearly smiled as he kept his thoughts from Snape. Snape looked away and Harry did not see the look of disappointment on his face, he was feeling very smug at his ability.

"He still trying to read your mind?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yea, not working though, so glad professor Moody taught us Occulumency." Harry smirked.

"He only taught Hermione and me 'cause he thought you would not do it on your own." Ron said shrugging.

"Well it hurt my scar." Harry grumbled. "I know he didn't want to hurt me but it did hurt. I just wish Hermione would not keep using it on me each chance she gets."

"Well you need practice." Hermione said walking up.

"That is what professor Moody says." Harry said. "He is rubbing off on you."

They left the hall and walked to the carriages that took them to the train station. The ride to London was mostly uneventful, Draco tried to bother them but Fred and George showed up and he was gone with his cronies in a flash. Fred sat on one side of Hermione and George on the other, they loved to prank her though with her that was not always wise. Her hexes were painful and she had unintentionally provided much needed entertainment hexing the older boys through the castle and outside whenever they got her riled up. Yet today they were not here to tease her no they had news for everyone here. They had some great news at that, and as it was mostly a secret they wanted only those in this carriage.

"You look like you are up to something." Ron said glaring at them.

"Yup we are little bro." Fred said taking Crookshanks out of his carrier and letting the cat settle on his lap.

"We made a few bets on Cedric winning and won a few galleons." George said taking a cauldron cake Harry offered him. "Thanks Harry, anyway we were still very short for our dream."

"What dream?" Ron said.

"Well it's like this, and mind you all of you are the very few that know about this now, you cannot tell mum." Fred said.

"Depends on what you are doing." Ron said glaring at them.

"Well as we where short the galleons needed we did not think we could do this, but we have a backer now, Cedric Diggory." George said.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"We are going to open up a joke shop!" Fred replied sitting back grinning. "The one we hinted at all this year? It's going to happen now, not just the owl order the whole shop!"

"Brilliant!" Harry grinned.

"I think that is brilliant, I mean it." Ron said.

"I think you will do very well." Hermione said.

"Why thank you Hermione." Fred grinned. "That means so much from you."

Harry grinned quietly, he had known Cedric was a decent guy but using his Triwizard tournament money for this? That was just brilliant on his part. Harry enjoyed the rest of the train ride to London and platform 9 ¾ as they talked about what they would do this summer. Once there they were met by several people and Harry knew them all from the photo Moody had told him to memorize that he still carried in his pocket. There was Moody himself then Remus Lupin, next to him was a small elderly man Elphas Dodge and then a young woman with neon pink hair, a weird sisters tee shirt, jeans and boots, this was Nymphadora Tonks then tall black Kingsley Shacklebolt and finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Come quickly, we have a car but we don't have time." Moody said.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked him.

"Not here boy!" Moody said.

"We will tell you when its safe dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

They got to the car and all got in quickly. Harry was surprised when it was Remus who drove but then he really should not have been. After all Remus Lupin had lived for a time among muggles so it made since he could drive. They drove a few minutes to a shabby part of London and parked the car. Harry wondered who could live here and watched as everyone crowded into a small shabby square in front of tall old homes. Moody took out a piece of parchment and had the children gather around. They read the note which said: _The Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place_.

"The what?" Ron said.  
"Not here, think on what you read." Moody said burning the paper to ash.

"Oh I see." Hermione said.

"Now that is brilliant." Harry said seeing what she saw.

All the children thought on what was written and no sooner had Harry got to number 12 a house began to appear and push the other houses to the side. No-one in those homes seemed to notice a thing as a newly painted front door and gleaming windows and washed walls of a house came to view. Harry walked up the cracked steps of the house and waited as Moody unlocked the door with his wand and swung it open and had everyone get inside quickly. They spoke in whispers in the hall and Harry looked around as gas lamps lit up to show off the hall he was now standing in.

"Wow who lives here?" Harry breathed.

"Not sure but it's brilliant!" Ron said grinning as he looked around.

"Wonder if this is Sirius house." Harry asked.

"It's big enough, he is very rich." Fred said.

"Yea the Blacks are loaded, always have been." George replied. "Must be the reason Malfoy married Narcissa, that is Sirius's cousin."

"Most of the pureblood houses are all related." Fred added. "It's why muggle born are an asset not a danger to the Wizarding world."

"Right that" Tonks said, "my dad is muggle born, brings in good blood that does." Tonks smiled brightly at Hermione and the girls found they were friends at once.

"Wish the others would see things that way." Hermione said.

"Well we do, you are more powerful than many ancient pureblood lines." George said meaning it.

Harry looked around the entry hall in awe, he had never seen such a house before. It was a cheery place now, the elves and workers had done a miracle on the place. Where the walls were once dark and dank they were clean with fresh cream paint and walnut stained wainscoting and banisters. A carpet ran up the stairs in cheery forest colors and the portraits were scrubbed and looked down on all warily. New curtains covered what Harry thought was a doorway and flanking the front door were two magical plants that gave off a pleasant sent and changed their colors all the way through the color spectrum.

"You should have seen it a month ago." Sirius said from the doorway to the parlor. "It was a mess."

"FLITH SCUM BESMERCHERS OF MY FATHERS HOUSE. HALF-BREEDS, SCUM LEAVE MY HOUSE AT ONCE!"

Everyone turned to the sound and Harry saw the curtains parted. For a moment he thought he was looking through a window at the most unpleasant woman he had ever seen. She was clad in black and an old fashioned white cap covered her hair. Harry wondered who this most unpleasant woman could be in this portrait for portrait is what it was. She screamed and screamed as if she was being tortured and Sirius stormed up to her but Remus waved him off and he walked up.

"Mrs. Black, the love of my life, these fine people are here to avenge the death of your dear Regulus." Remus said.

"It's why I came back." Sirius said trying to remain calm. "The boy who lives, my godson Harry Potter will be here as well, Voldemort did kill his whole family."

"You have no right to be here." She hissed at Sirius.

"Right, good bye mother." Sirius closed the curtains with a bang.

"Your mother?" Harry said stunned.

"Blimy I am sorry." Ron said.

"Yea, well who is hungry?" Sirius said. "My elf, er elves have made dinner."

They followed him into the dining room where the table was laid for dinner. The plates and goblets were silver stamped with the Black family crest (and Harry found out later warded so that Mundungus Fletcher couldn't steal them) and shone brightly in the candlelight. Once seated the food was sent up much like at Hogwarts and everyone ate well, the dinner was very good, roast lamb, new potatoes, vegetables and good dark bread rounded out the meal. There was Coke ™ to wash it down with (as the young people here rather liked the muggle drink) and Harry noticed that the adults were drinking elf-made wine. He never considered how wealthy Sirius was but seeing his home he realized just how rich he really was. Once dinner was over everyone who was staying here was shown to their rooms. But before Harry went up Sirius took him aside to speak to him.

"How are you Harry?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess, just a bit tired." Harry said. "I guess that is expected after all that happened this last month."

"Damn Voldemort." Sirius said.

"I agree with that fully, you will be fine Harry, we are here for you" Remus said coming up.

"Yea but hearing the prophecy like I did was a shock, it means I have to kill him or he kills me."

"Prophecies do not have to always turn out the way they are said." Sirius said.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_ ... That does not mean I have to kill him?" Harry said repeating what he had heard two days after escaping Voldemort.

"Well we could toss a coin." Sirius said.

"Or let Harry get some rest." Molly Weasley said coming up eyes flashing. "He needs to rest, you have plenty of time to talk to him later."

Harry walked up the stairs yawning his head off and went into the room he was sharing with Ron. It was a cheery room with pale yellow walls, red curtains and two twin beds with thick bedclothes on them with red comforters. A painting with a muddy red background hung on the wall without its occupant at the moment. Harry went to bed at once and slept well that night and without the nightmares that came so often now…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I could not leave Kreacher all alone cleaning that house could I? Besides Winky needed a home and of course it will keep her from drinking too. She is such a kindly little thing and really deserved a loving family after all._

So review please!


	4. Chapter 3: A New Home

Chapter Three: A New Home:

Hogwarts:

Maxmillan Severus Tobias Snape looked up at Flitwick in awe. He had been allowed out of his father's rooms to look over the castle and Dobby was assigned to stay with him on his adventure as Dobby liked Severus Snape. Severus had been good to him at Malfoy manor and when Dobby got a job here and Severus heard about it he had allowed the elf to clean his rooms as he trusted the little elf. Max had been over most of the school and had found the library and was looking at all the books in awe wondering which one he should read when the tiny charms professor and head of Ravenclaw came in. It was rare indeed when he looked down at anyone, even house elves were almost as tall as him. The boy turned and looked at him wide eyed and with interest.

"Hello young man." Flitwick said noticing just how much the boy looked like his father. "I was hoping to meet you."

"My name is Max." Max said.

"I know, your father told me all about you, seems you are a very bright lad." Flitwick said, "you would do well in Ravenclaw."

"Trying to get them younger and younger are you Filius?" Pomona Sprout said from the doorway she looked at the young boy and smiled. "Oh he is so cute! Hello Max, I am professor Sprout and this is professor Flitwick."

"You are head of Hufflepuff and professor Flitwick is head of Ravenclaw." Max said. "Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor and my daddy is head of Slytherin."

"Bright child, very smart." Flitwick said. "Ravenclaw most definitely."

"You think so?" Came the voice of Severus and he came in and crouched down letting his son run into his arms. "Hmm what do you think Max?"

"I want to play!" Max said. "Daddy we play?"

He really was cute, Severus thought and he hoped the boy would be hansom not like him, a "_slimy greasy haired git_" as he had heard so many times from just about everyone. However Severus was really not aware of the fact that women did find him attractive, the reason the students focused on his "imperfections" was that the girls did not want anyone to know they thought he was hansom and the older boys were jealous of him. Oh yes they were when they were not terrified of him, though they would never, in a million years admit that. Sprout nearly giggled as she thought not for the first time how hansom the young head of Slytherin was. He would be even cuter if he would smile more like he was now.

What was interesting about the heads of houses at Hogwarts was the fact they trusted Severus Snape. When he had come to teach and take over from Slughorn they had to agree to even allow the former death eater here. They had learned of his past and why such a promising young man would become a death eater. He had not done so because he wanted power, no he had done so because he wanted to save lives not take them. By the time he had found out he was being lied to it was too late, he could not leave Voldemort so he had done the only thing he could, he came to Dumbledore and warned him of what Voldemort was planning. Just this last year Severus had been gently confronted and told that he had friends in the other heads and that they were there for him.

"Well what would you like to play?" Severus asked him.

"Marbles?" The boy asked politely. "Mummy said they don't make mess like Gob, Gob Stones."

"No they don't." Severus said. "Let's go find a classroom to play in."

So it was McGonagall found the head of Slytherin playing marbles with his son on the floor of one of the classrooms. He dared not play in the library he really did not want madam Pinch to murder him so here they were in a _sunny_ classroom. McGonagall blinked, Severus Snape in a _sunny_ classroom, Merlin that was a good change. She walked in and he looked up and she thought he looked so cute in the light. She knew better than say that to him, he would hide the rest of his life in the dungeons if she told him that. She looked at the small boy who was clearly good at this game, he had a stack of marbles more than his father did at the moment.

"Severus we have a head of house meeting in a few minutes." McGonagall said.

"Oh? I was not aware of any meeting." Snape said rising to his full height.

"Well it's just a short one, Max would you like some chocolate cake?" McGonagall said and the little boy looked up wide-eyed. "Dobby will take you to the kitchens."

"Yes thank you." Max said.

"First clean up your marbles then you may go." Snape said and Max did just that.

Dobby came into the room and Snape looked at the elf intently as he was still not used to an elf in clothes. The elf was wearing a shrunken maroon sweater, children's blue soccer shorts, mismatched socks and a tea cozy for a hat with a number of badges pinned on it. He was a pleasant enough elf and not more than once Severus wished elves were not exploited as they were as slaves. Dobby still worked just as hard free as any enslaved house elf. One thing that America did right (and as an Englishman he did not think America did much of anything right) was not have slaves of any intelligent being.

"Dobby will you take my son to the kitchens?" Snape asked him. "I think there is some cake there for him, only if he eats a good lunch first."

"I will daddy promise!" Max replied happily.

"Dobby will make sure he does, Dobby likes professor Snape and Max." Dobby said.

"I like you too, your work is very good." Snape said.

"Thank you sir, you are so very kind." Dobby said bowing and smiling.

He happily took the boy with him down to the kitchens and McGonagall smiled. Oh Severus Snape was not as evil and mean as he wanted all to know. He was strict and stern with his students, terrified them but he was a good teacher and no-one dared mess around in his classes. Well that was a good thing really as his classes were probably the most dangerous in the school so he had to keep them on their toes. No he was a good man, a good wizard even if he did deny it vehemently.

"How are you getting along with your son?" McGonagall asked.

"I am still in somewhat of a shock, I never knew, it was good that she kept him safe as she did, but Merlin how do I keep him safe?" Severus asked. "Look what I am, what I must do!"

"Well yes but you are a good man Severus, he certainly has bonded to you." McGonagall replied knowing the turmoil the boy beside her was in. "You certainly are just what he needs right now."

"His mother told the boy about me, seems she left out a few things." Severus said bitterly regarding his mark.

"How long where you with her?" McGonagall asked.

"Six months, we were friends, but she left my life and I thought it was over, seems she was trying to protect me and our son, I do not blame her for that." Severus replied.

"Well she did raise him right, he is a wonderful boy." McGonagall said. "You will continue to raise him right I know this of you Severus. Besides he really is so adorable."

Severus stared at her, it was most unlike her to call any child adorable but then she usually dealt with them from eleven on, not exactly the age any one would call a child adorable. No he mused eleven year olds were brats and it only got worse from then on out. Once a child hit puberty hormones hit and raged through teen bodies. It was good that Hogwarts had always had wards in every house, classroom, hall, bathrooms, toilets and grounds that did not allow their charges to engage in anything stronger than kissing. Though that had problems of its own Severus knew remembering all the times he had to drag hormonal teens apart.

"Hnn you thinking a child is cute Minerva?" Severus said a smile twitching the corners of his mouth.

"Well he is and he is such a smart child too." McGonagall replied. "He is a sweet boy and takes after you in intelligence."

"Not temperament thank heavens for that." Severus replied.

"Well you have your reasons, what you are asked to do." McGonagall said. "They say Gryffindors are brave but I doubt they understand how brave a Slytherin as you are. Merlin if the students heard me now!"

"Yes if they did they would all die of shock on the spot." Severus said smiling.

They came to the room of requirement, a room only the headmaster, the heads of houses and a few very adventurous students knew about. Today it was a small cozy room with merrily burning fire in a fire place and a large oak table. Around said table were the other heads of houses, Dumbledore and Sirius, _bloody, sodding pain in the arse _Black. Severus felt his blood pressure rise and he glared at the man wanting to hex him off the planet. He felt McGonagall gently touch his shoulder to show him she was there for him. Severus had been about to go for his wand and blast Sirius off the planet, he may be able to handle Padfoot but the man he turned to? Never in a million years.

"Have a seat Severus." Dumbledore said pushing a tin of lemon drops across the table. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you headmaster." Severus said. "Why is ruddy cur here?"

"He is here because I asked him here." Dumbledore replied. "Please do not insult him."

"I will kill myself if you offer him the defense against the dark arts job, I swear I will Albus. I will get up in front of the whole school and blast myself off the planet!" Severus shouted.

"I would pay to see that." Sirius said.

"Did I mention it would be after I killed you Black?" Snape snarled coldly.

"Boys enough." McGonagall said firmly, "or I will take a page from Mrs. Weasley's book and hex you quiet!"

"We have a problem, Sirius Black is not to be the defense teacher, Deloris Umbridge is."

"That old hag?" Severus asked.

"The one who thought torturing me in Azkaban was a fun thing to do?" Sirius said his eyes flashing. "Humiliating me and, and…"

"Yes the very same, unfortunately Cornelius believes that this school needs to come under ministry control." Dumbledore replied.

"No, that woman, she knows what I was, she will come after me!" Snape said.

"Which is why Hogwarts is no longer safe for little Max." Dumbledore said.

"Who is Max?" Sirius asked.

"My son." Snape replied so glad to see he could shock Sirius still. "My five year old son."

"You have a son." Sirius said. "Wow, you actually got shagged a woman would want to be with you?"

"Be nice Mr. Black." Sprout warned him.

"He is a great little fellow, very smart." Flitwick said glaring at Sirius.

"So why am I here?" Sirius said knowing why and really not liking this at all.

"Well he needs to be kept safe, his mother was murdered and if Voldemort finds out about the boy I doubt Severus can keep him safe on his own." Dumbledore said.

"So where do I come in all this?" Sirius asked.

"If you would allow the boy to live in your house." Dumbledore said.

"I am not running an inn!" Sirius almost shouted. "Especially for a, for the son of a, a, death eater!"

Everyone at the table glared at him, and he was shocked at this. Severus was being held down by McGonagall but she looked as mad at him as everyone else. Merlin Sirius had never seen Flitwick or Sprout look so upset. Dumbledore looked almost amused as the heads of houses were uniting to defend the head of Slytherin, now if only the students would unite like this, of course if they saw the heads of houses united like this they would probably all die of shock.

"You take that back!" Flitwick said, "you will never call Severus Snape a death eater again, if only you knew…"

"He has done terrible things, we all know what he has done, but he has spent nearly fifteen years repenting of it." Sprout replied.

"He was tricked and fooled into joining Voldemort, once he realized all Voldemort had to offer was lies he turned." McGonagall said.

"You all believe him?" Sirius said amazed.

"Yes we do" Flitwick replied. "He may like the dark arts a bit much but he has a good heart."

"Max is a boy Sirius, he needs a safe place I know you have a good heart to do this." McGonagall said. "You wish to prove you are not like your parents and now is the time to do so. Prove you are a better than they were."

Sirius sat back looking thoughtful, he really hated Severus but realized that last year Severus had many times to oust him as alive and expose his Animagmus form. Yet he had not and had really been nice to his doggy form and had protected him from Lucius a few time. Sirius knew what he had to do and it was the right thing, he had to take the boy into his home. He would do more than give him houseroom, he may not like Severus but he would do right by the boy, he was not his cruel heartless parents and he had a chance to prove it.

"I will be good to the boy." Sirius said quietly, "I will not be cruel or wicked to him and will give him more than houseroom I promise."

"Thank you." Severus said the words hard to get out.

"I still don't like you." Sirius said to Severus, "make no mistake about that, however I will not take my dislike of you out on your child."

"You have more to say?" Severus said as Sirius looked a bit worried.

"Well Remus, he lives with me, and he cannot get to the upper floors once he changes and he wears a muzzle that time of month…"

"I do not have problems with Remus, not now he made an unbreakable vow to me to take his Wolfsbane potion." Severus said, "I may hate werewolves but Remus is the exception to that."

"You like Remus?" Sirius said.

"Yes he has brains…"

"And I do know yes I know." Sirius said smirking.

"Good well then if that is all may I go?" Severus asked getting up..

"Of course my boy of course." Dumbledore replied.

Severus left in a billow of black robes while Sirius sat thoughtful. He had been humbled quite a bit from his time in Azkaban and though from time to time he could be a bully he was trying so hard to be the better man. Still he hated Severus with a passion (or so he kept trying to convince himself) and was glad to see him go. He realized he had a chance to do something right by a young child and he knew this would annoy his parents to no end to look up (he believed his parents were in hell where they belonged) and see their son being good to a child, not cruel and hateful as they had been to him. He just hoped that this young Snape was not as bookish as the older Snape or there could be some problems as Remus would just love to have another bookish child in the home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Sirius is trying, he really is by accepting Severus's son to his home. I don't see him as evil just a bully who got a good dose of humble pie in Azkaban. Yes he hates Severus but he could never harm a small child that I am sure of. He will do his best by the boy even if he hates his father, besides he knows that will annoy Severus if nothing else does. So now first score goes to Sirius and the prank war begins anew. Grab the popcorn!_

Do Review Please!


	5. Chapter 4: Harry Meets Max

Chapter Four: Harry Meets Max:

Harry was chasing Fred and George through Grimmauld place. They had playfully nicked his charms homework as he moped in the library (or so they said) and now he was in hot pursuit of two boys. Even though they could Apparate as they wanted they ran from Harry as they wanted to cheer him up as he was very moody these days, and they could not have that! Harry thundered down the stairs and did a flying tackle and took down a stocky twin and the homework went flying. Ron who was there caught it and Molly stormed out of the kitchen below to see what was going on. She took only a few seconds to turn red and Harry got up and looked up at her sheepishly.

"What is going on up here?" She snarled.

"Fred and George nicked my homework!" Harry replied.  
"I saved it mate." Ron said.

"We were just." The twin on the floor Fred said,

"trying to cheer him up" George panted running up to a stop.

"He looks"

"Happy"

"Now mum!" Fred finished.

Molly was about to tell them off when the door to the safe house was unlocked and McGonagall came into the house leading a small boy by the hand. Molly realized she had forgot little Max was coming this early! She knew he was coming and had informed the others in the house, Harry had been very accepting of Max coming here and he grinned down at the little boy while Molly went to him and he looked up at her and hid for a moment in McGonagall's skirts. Then with very little coaxing (involving some chocolate) he walked to her and looked up at her. Oh if Severus had been this cute as a child he must have melted hearts Molly thought. Then again he probably still did as he was a good looking man even if he refused to believe it. The boy would need some things, mostly clothing as he was clad in robes and Molly knew those would be hard to play in.

"Hello little guy." Fred said grinning at the boy.

"Yea, he is small, shrimp like." George replied.

"Fred George! You will be nice to Max or I will hex you!" Molly warned then in she turned to Max with a warm smile. "I am Mrs. Weasley, I apologize for my boys they can be rude sometimes."

"I think they like him." Harry said getting down on the boy's level. "He looks kind of cute."

"I am not cute!" Max said glaring for all he was worth. "I am five and a big boy!"

"Wow I guess that look is inherited." Harry said grinning. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know." Max said looking at Harry shyly and he saw the scar on his forehead. "You are Harry Potter, you defeated the dark lord when you were a baby."

"Yea, well I think it was my mum really." Harry said blushing, "you are Max, I have heard a lot about you. All good and I have really been looking forward to meeting you."

"Well it is almost time for lunch, you lot will wash your hands and come to the kitchen." Molly said.

They went to lunch and Max showed he was a neat little boy and though he needed help buttering his bread and cutting his meat he did most everything else himself. He needed a booster on his chair to sit on and he did not seem to mind the stares he got all around. Sirius even did not seem to mind little guy so much, he was well mannered and polite and though he looked like a younger version of Severus he was almost cute even to him. Besides he may look like Severus but he was not Severus, he was still young enough to make into a marauder. Remus thought the boy was adorable and watched him as he ate, he would do right by this boy and make sure he had as happy a childhood as he could. He had been told by Severus how smart the boy was and that he should take care to make sure he only got the right books to read and keep him away from the dark books in Sirius's library.

"You know Padfoot he is cute." Remus said to Sirius.

"Um you need to adjust your medication Moony." Sirius replied.

"Moony, Padfoot?" The boy said trying to take in the strange names.

"Well my real name is Remus Lupin." Lupin said.

"I am called Sirius Black." Sirius said.

"He is anything but Serious." Harry said getting Remus to roll his eyes.

"Why you called Moony then?" Max asked.

"Well I don't like the full moon." Remus said.

"Oh you are a werewolf then?" The boy asked shocking everyone around the table. "My mummy taught me about werewolves."

"Well yes, but your father makes me something that keeps me quite safe, it's called Wolfsbane." Remus said keeping a very straight face, Max already had met him and knew what he was and this was a perfect prank indeed.

"Wow he is very smart!" Hermione said looking at the young boy.

"Well that is good, we need more smart wizards to catch up to smart witches the world over." Remus said smiling. "Actually Severus told Max what I was, seems his mother told him that some werewolves were bad but that most were just sick and not evil, I am the sick kind as Severus so kindly stated."

"So you pranked us is that it Moony?"

"Of course Padfoot." Remus said.

"Why is Sirius called Padfoot?" Max asked.

"Show him, you know you want to." Harry said to his godfather.

Sirius stood up in a flash he had turned into Padfoot the dog. Max looked at him wide eyed then he laughed in joy. Not to be outdone McGonagall turned to Tabby and chased Sirius from the room. There seemed to be an unspoken rule with Animagmus that they had to show off when they got the chance. Sirius may have been far bigger than Tabby but he was no match at all for the small silver cat. Harry laughed and nearly choked on his Coke™ and Max laughed at this spectacle too. Molly tried not to laugh but Arthur did laugh knowing McGonagall had wanted to get Sirius for a long time. Finally they came back and resumed their normal forms.

"Never thought I would see the day professor McGonagall did that." Ron said.

"Me neither, but he deserved it." Hermione said.

"I did not!" Sirius said.

"Yes you did." Hermione said.

"Did not!"

"Sirius I think you better give it up, she always wins." Harry said. "Trust me I know."

"Point taken, Minerva will you marry me?" Sirius said to McGonagall just as Harry took a swig of his Coke™ causing the poor boy to almost choke on it.

"Sirius Black if you wish to eat in my company again you will stop this!" McGonagall said.

"But I love you!" Sirius said, "I mean it, I love you and uh-oh, Minerva, why do you have your wand out, oh bye!"

He ran for it and McGonagall smiled grimly and Max just laughed at this. He learned two things at that moment, Sirius Black was insane and McGonagall was a witch not to mess with. This was done mostly to entertain the young child and it worked as Max laughed at the sight. Max knew he was going to have fun here and he was right. Fred and George showed him the house, Harry got him longing to fly and Hermione found him some books to read at his level. All in all the house was a great place to live he thought and he was so right about that.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

That night Max was shown to his bedroom, across from where the Weasleys were staying in the master suite. It was a nice room, with a large four poster bed with dark blue velvet hangings around it that matched the hangings around the window, a desk and trunk and a closet for his things. He fell in love with it at once and even Severus , who came to read to his son and tuck him in bed was impressed, his son it seemed was going to be well cared for here.

"Subtle," he remarked at the blue curtains and bronze tie-backs on the curtains, he closed the door as his son had fallen asleep. "Wonder what house colors those belong to?"

"Well he is going to be in Ravenclaw, just you wait." Remus said. "Really smart one that one is."

"Yes he is, I am surprised by him every day." Snape said. "Such a good boy, he has grown on me so quickly."

"Kids can do that you know, when I saw Harry after all those years I loved him just as much as when he was a baby." Remus said. "He is such a good boy really."

"He is starting to turn out like his father." Snape said, "that is not a good thing."

"Well James did mellow out, Lily did that you know. Harry has turned out well considering he was raised so poorly by those people." Remus said.

"I know." Severus said. "Minerva told me last year."

"I miss James but I miss Lily most of all." Remus said.

"You do?" Severus said looking at Remus closely.

"I loved her, I think most people who met her did, she was goodness and light to all. When she died that light was snuffed out, I see Harry and…"

"…see the light in him." Severus finished quietly. "I know."

Sirius had been heading up the stairs and had stopped hearing voices. He had listened to what Snape had said and realized Remus was right. Damn the werewolf he knew so much about people and so many seemed to be right about Severus. Maybe just maybe he was wrong about the man. Still he could not fully accept that, he was too stubborn and too set in his ways. Besides he liked hating Severus, it was fun and he loved having fun hating him and for once that bothered him. He headed back down the stairs to get a drink to drown his liver and wash any thoughts from his brain as he did not like to think as it got him more trouble than he liked…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So Harry meets Severus's son, this should help him in more ways than one. He will start seeing Severus Snape as a man not just a tormentor and he will make friends with his son, well he already has really. As for Sirius, he has a war going on inside him, he wants to hate Snape but deep down knows that is wrong. By having Severus's son at the house it should help him as he would not want a child go through the abuse he did growing up. No he would be very good to the child and teach him pranks!_

_Now Max is a very smart child that is true, his mother did spend a lot of time teaching him and he loves to learn. In fact I based him fully on my niece and nephew who at five blew me away at how smart they were. Even now, wow they just get smarter each year. Max is like them, able to read and write and he like my niece and nephew soaks up knowledge like a sponge. _

So remember I only get paid in reviews!


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping and Sirius

Chapter Five: Shopping and Sirius:

Severus Snape finished shopping for new clothing for his son in a muggle shop that seemed used to strangers in weird attire getting children's clothing and the like. As it was he had not had to dress in muggle attire as the shop in fact was owned and run by a sweet squib woman. Severus watched as she put the jeans, shirts, socks and shoes in a bag and rang up the total. The woman could not help but look him over, not too tall or thin, could use some sun but he was cute! He of course did not notice that she was all but drooling over him as he handed her the muggle money and took the paper bags of clothes. He smiled as she made some small talk with him and hinted at wanting to get to know him more. He finally was able to leave the shop and send his first purchases back to Grimmauld place.

Severus's next stop was Diagon alley and a broom shop he knew. His son was about to get a present, a child's broomstick along with a book on muggle ways. His son was going to be able to go between the two worlds as easily as he could. He found a toy broom that would work and bought it and like the bags of clothes he sent them to Grimmauld place and he headed out into Diagon alley and nearly ran into Harry Potter. He glared down at the boy who was here with Remus Lupin and Padfoot aka Sirius Black, of course Harry Glared back carefully shielding his mind. Secretly he was glad Harry could do this now as he was learning what he needed to defeat Voldemort. Severus liked Padfoot, but did not like the human man he could turn into, he wondered if he could find a collar to keep Sirius as a dog.

"Potter, Lupin" He said, "out for a stroll in Diagon alley?"

"I have to get my school things sir." Harry said sulkily. "Padfoot wanted some air."

"Yes he has grown quite attached to me." Remus said smiling. "Would you like to get some ice cream Severus, I am buying."

"No thank you Lupin." Snape said not surprised at how nice Lupin was to him, he did like him though Merlin knew why.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Harry said looking down the street.

Remus turned to see Lucius Malfoy strolling through the street like he owned it. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and felt the anger rolling through the boy. Snape saw Harry's eyes go ice cold, just as his mother's had when she got mad. Merlin he was ticked off and he had a reason to be, Lucius had attacked him on school grounds oh nothing to serious (yea right), just enough to get him to grab a staff to protect himself. That staff had been a Portkey and well the rest was history, Voldemort was back. Severus hoped Lucius Malfoy would not see Harry but unfortunately he did and Severus saw Remus' grip tighten on the boy. Oh joy a fight was coming he just knew it.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Lucius.

"Shopping, much as you are Mr. Potter." Lucius replied coolly.

"Funny for a moment I thought you said you were shopping, I thought you were here to finish what you started." Harry said coldly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, your mind must be addled to speak so to me." Lucius said.

"Oh my brain is fine and I promise you this Mr. Malfoy I will get you for what you did, before or after I kill Voldemort I will make you pay."

"Oh really and what will a little boy like you do?" Lucius sneered.

"Remember Dobby? Well now I am older you should really think about what I can do now as have every reason to hate you." Harry snapped back.

"Harry now may not be the time." Remus said seeing Narcissa coming. "Let's go now."

Remus firmly but as gently steered the angry teen away from the tall pale death eater. Harry was surprised at how strong he was and even Padfoot tried to help by herding him away. Snape remained behind and watched as Remus led the young teen away from Lucius Malfoy. He knew Harry was going to blow and soon, seeing Lucius Malfoy confirmed that. Lucius looked at Snape who had an unreadable look on his face. He invited Snape for a drink and Snape followed him to the Leaky Cauldron to talk and drink. Both their marks burned and they headed out quietly to the alley, found a quiet secluded spot and Apparated out to a meeting with Voldemort.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Two days later a strange site for those not used to it was of a small boy on a toy broomstick slowly flying through Grimmauld Place. Harry was cheering him on and Fred and George had let Hedwig and Pig out to fly with him. It was quite a sight, the stately Hedwig flying by the boy, Pig twittering all around the boy and Crookshanks on the floor prancing and watching the site. Sirius Black was walking through the hallway when he had to flatten himself to the floor as the boy flew over head. He laughed, it was so funny to see such a small figure on the broom flying in the house. Oh Merlin if he had done such a thing growing up he would have not been able to sit for a week. (Which is probably why he had thought it a good idea around midnight one night to fly in Hogwarts, somehow he avoided teachers and detention that first time but was not so lucky the next time when he crashed into the wall and broke his arm).

"Nice flying." He said grinning, this boy was growing on him, him a hardened convict, a prideful man liking Severus's son. He was just too sweet to not like. "Wonder how my mother would react…"

"No don't open the curtains." Harry said staring at him wide-eyed. "That would be very bad, very bad indeed."

"Yea but it would be funny." Sirius said.

"As would seeing you get hexed yet again by dear Molly." Remus said coming up.

"Me?" Sirius said looking innocent. "I never get hexed by her."

"You have at least once." Fred said grinning.

"Or twice." George replied.

"Or six times this week alone." Fred finished.

"Funny, funny but she likes me you know." Sirius said.

"Or she is going to put you in an early grave." Harry said, "why must you push every button of hers?"

"Because he finds it funny." Remus said. "His lifespan be hexed."

"Yea and he is insane." Harry said.

"Poor Sirius is insane!" Came the voice of Max.

"Come here you ugly little twit." Sirius said getting up to chase the boy.

"Better to be ugly than brainless, I can use spells but you cannot grow a brain." Max said.

"Oi ouch Padfoot you got outwitted by a five year old." Remus said.

For that Sirius turned and chased after Remus. At once the boys were racing through the house wanting to see what was to happen. They ran up the stairs to the sitting room where Sirius tackled Remus and started to wrestle with him. Right in front of a visiting Percy who looked at the two as if they were childish. He saw Max fly in, dismount from his broom and watch the men play fight on the floor. Fred and George watched as the two men tried to hold the other down but neither could. Just as the battle was well underway Molly came into the room and at once she turned as red as her hair.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, REMUS JOHN LUPIN WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Um sorry Molly." Remus said from under Sirius who quickly got up and backed away. "He didn't like the truth."

"Didn't like the truth?" Molly snarled.

"Well he said Max was ugly and Max said better to be ugly than brainless, I can use spells but you cannot grow brains." Remus said.

"And that is true Remy?" Sirius said glaring at his friend.

"So you decided that Percy needed to see your insanity?" Molly snarled.

"Let's go." Fred said.

"Now before she gets really worked up." George said.

They scooped up Max and Percy followed them out fast. They ran for the first floor and still could hear Molly yelling at the men. Max looked scared for a moment, he hoped the two wizards would be alright, he liked them and did not want her to hurt them. It was at this moment a tired and wore out Snape came into the safe house and looked up scowling as he heard the yelling even from here. He looked from the stairs to where Harry was sitting with Fred and George and his son who had his hands over his ears. Severus forgot about his weariness wondering who it was that Molly was going off on.

"Who is she going off on this time?" He asked scooping up his son.

"Oh Remus and Sirius." Harry replied too amused to be upset.

"I am surprised it is not you Potter." Snape said.

"Are you kidding, I don't want to be in the cross-hairs of that sir." Harry said.

"It's been a great week professor." Fred said.

"She has been going after Sirius all week." George replied. "Not us, yes a great week indeed."

"Why is that boys?" Snape asked.

"Um he is testing out what buttons he can push and what the limits are." Fred replied.

"With mum that is not wise, I think he is finding that out." George added.

"I doubt he will learn." Snape said.

"She hexes him."

"At least"

"Once a day."

"Yea I cannot believe he still is at it." Harry said grinning despite the fact he was standing next to Snape.

"Even I am good, I don't do that." Max said looking very solemn. "I be a very good boy."

"He is, we are teaching him well!" Fred said.

"That is what I am afraid of." Snape said narrowing his eyes at Fred.

"We learned all we need to know from you sir," Fred said grinning.

"We love you professor!" George said grinning.

"My brothers sir are insane." Percy said to Snape. "If you would like some refined company I am your man."

"Yes that would be preferable." Snape said.

He took his son to the parlor where Max told him all about his day and what fun he was having. Snape sat and listened and the boys not hearing anything went upstairs to the sitting room. They found Sirius Black curled in a corner and Remus Lupin calmly sitting eating chocolate. Molly left the room and Harry looked over at Sirius who looked a bit worse for the wear. He knew the spells would wear off in an hour or so but he was so glad he was not on the receiving end of Molly's wrath…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Max is a great kid and his being there is good for all concerned. Sirius needs someone to take care of and Max is perfect for him though he is Severus's kid. He is still healing too, twelve years in Azkaban do not disappear overnight or a year or even a few years. This will help him so much I think._

Review please!


	7. Chapter 6: Loyalties Revealed

Chapter Six: Loyalties Revealed:

The Harry and the Weasleys departed for school on the first of September from King Cross Station. Harry was feeling a bit left out, reason being that Ron and Hermione were now Prefects and he was not. Oh he had a feeling he knew why, he had caused too much trouble so far and really he was being selfish. Ron deserved this, he really did if anyone did. So it was that he was not sitting with Ron or Hermione but with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The door to the compartment opened and Harry was shocked to see Cedric Diggory come into the compartment and take a seat. He liked Cedric and was honored that the Triwizard champion and head boy would come and talk to him of all people!

"Hey Harry, Neville, and you are?" He said to Luna.

"Luna Lovegood." Luna said giving him a piercing gaze.

"Is your father the one who runs the _Quibbler_?" Cedric asked.

"The one and same." Luna said, "father believes the ministry is wrong in how they are treating Harry."

"So do I." Cedric said, "that is partly why I am here, that and I don't really fancy seeing Cho, we broke up over the summer."

"Oh that is too bad!" Neville said trying to be part of the conversation.

"I want you to know Harry whatever happens this year, Hufflepuff stands with you." Cedric said. "We know you are telling the truth and the ministry is just plain stupid."

"Thank you Cedric, that means a lot to me." Harry said really liking Cedric now. "It's been a hard summer."

"I bet, that monster, what he did to you." Cedric said. "Oh and there is another development."

"What is that?" Harry asked his heart sinking.

"Well as of this year you are number one seeker at Hogwarts." Cedric said. "I am not trying out for seeker this year, I figure with my win in the Triwizard tournament well I have nothing more to prove."

"Harry better than me?" Came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

Everyone looked up to see the tall sneering silver blond haired boy staring down at them. Harry glared at him for all he was worth and Draco glared back. As usual he had his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle with him but he dared not do anything with the tall lean seventh year sitting calmly watching his every move. Draco and Harry had a running feud since their first year. Rarely did it end up in hexes, it was almost all words and both boys were well liked in their houses and around the school. Draco did know how to make friends with those who could get him power and influence later on. He was a good Slytherin in that regard. Harry was popular because he really was the poster boy for Gryffindor. Yet the two boys could not get along and it was mostly Draco's fault.

"Well no doubt Malfoy you are good and you have beat every seeker out there but Harry and I but this year its Harry who will win." Cedric said.

"Oh really, he looks as if a puff of wind will finish him off." Draco said.

"You're just jealous he is smarter and more popular than you." Luna said.

"Oh what do you know Loony Lovegood?" Draco shot at her.

"More than you." She said. "You are just a stupid pretty boy."

"I see we are not wanted." Draco said not able to say anymore.

Harry grinned, Draco at a loss for words was great to see. He sat back and enjoyed the train ride to school. He got into a carriage with Ron, Hermione and Neville and did not at that moment notice anything about the horses until they came to the castle. Then again he was paying attention to what Ron was saying as they rode up to the castle. Once there he got out and saw that the horseless carriages where no longer horseless. Horse-like creatures with scaly hides covered in thin black fur and leathery wings stood quietly between the harnesses. They had white eyes and Harry stared for he had never seen creatures like this before in all his life.

"You are not imagining things, I see them too." Luna said walking up to him.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Thestrals, only those who have seen someone die can see them." Luna replied.

"Then they must be bad luck." Harry said.

"No but Krumple Horned Snorkrack can be." Luna said.

Harry nearly laughed but dared not. He walked into the school and to his place at the Gryffindor table. The sorting Hat sang its song and it was different, about how the houses needed to unite and it got the hall murmuring. But Harry was not too worried, he was hungry and once the sorting was done he tackled the feast before him with gusto. He was sleepy and ready for sleep when Dumbledore stood to give his beginning of the year speech when the new defense against the dark arts teacher stood and began to speak.

She droned on and on and Harry did not catch half of what she said. He was very tired and instead took in the small stout professor before the school. She was clad in robes of pink that swept the floor and matching pink hat that reminded Harry of a muggle medication. She had a wide mouth, tiny nose and bulging eyes that made her look so much like a toad. Finally she finished and sat down and Harry saw the other professors were not happy to say the least.

"You know what this means don't you?" Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"No, not really." Harry replied yawning.

"It means the minister is moving in to take over." Hermione said. "Harry you will have to be very, very careful, you cannot give her any reason to go after you."

"Like telling the truth?" Harry said getting upset.

"You know it will not help you or anyone, the minister refuses to recognize you-know-who is back. Please Harry try not to upset her." Hermione said.

Harry was not sure he could do that and as he walked out of the great hall one Severus Snape was not sure either. He was not going to enjoy what he would have to do next, because he knew Harry was going to blow. He was more than ready for it but it did not make him happy as he watched the boy leave the hall. Things were coming to a head he knew that much he knew. Harry would blow and he would make sure that he was there to stop the boy from doing anything he would regret. Severus knew what a cruel woman Umbridge was and he was not going to let her get her hands on Harry even if he had to do some drastic things to keep that from happening.

Yet the next week was quiet concerning one Harry Potter. He did not even speak out in his defense class and Severus after looking over the books that the fifth years had to work out of he would not have blamed the boy. Dull was a charitable word for the main one, at least the second book _How to Recognize Dark Creatures and What to do When You See One_ was not so dull. Still Snape knew Harry was going to get upset and soon. He was glad that he had his son at this time, he had something to look forward to each evening.

Each evening he took the secret passage from his rooms to the edge of the school property, activated the wards around the entrance once he was out and walked to the edge of the grounds and Apparated to the very steps of Grimmauld place and went up to read to his son and tuck him in. This was a nightly ritual the boy loved and looked forward to. Severus loved this little boy and his heart so hardened for years was warming up. Once his son was asleep he walked down the stairs only to run into Sirius _the biggest git of all time_ Black.

"Severus, he asleep then?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, has he had any more nightmares?" Snape said leaving off the feud for a moment as concern for a small boy was mutual.

"A few, but Padfoot calms him down." Sirius said referring to himself in his doggy form.

Severus remembered the first time he had come in the morning to check on his son. He found Mrs. Weasley in a chair by the bed dozing and his son fast asleep clinging to the Animagmus Sirius Black who was in dog form. Molly had filled him in on what had happened. The boy had been having night terrors and she tried to calm him down and could not. Sirius Black had showed up and turned into Padfoot and settled by the boy. At once Max had calmed down and fell asleep holding onto the big shaggy dog for dear life. Severus had hated to wake the boy or the dog and watched as Padfoot did not even stir when Max snuggled closer and tugged on his fur. When he had woke them up Max had smiled and ran into his father's arms and Padfoot had headed to the kitchens.

"You know your care of my son does not mean I like you." Severus said.

"I know, I hate you too." Sirius said. "We need to settle this once and for all."  
"I can hex you without even trying." Snape replied.

"Boxing match?" Sirius replied

"I will give you to Christmas break to get in shape for I am fair, then I am going to beat you into the next century." Severus smirked.

"Fine, bring it on." Sirius said.

Severus smirked and left Sirius there knowing that if this kept Sirius off the firewhisky then all the better. Sirius had a problem drinking, the combination of Azkaban and all that was going on now was almost too much for him. No Severus thought he could not think like that, Sirius was just a pain in the rear. He kept thinking to himself he was doing this for Molly, if she did not have to deal with a drunk Sirius each day then she would be happier. Then again he realized revenge served cold was sweet and he was going to get it…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes Cedric survives in this story and he is Harry's friend. I wanted to show what I think Hufflepuff is all about and that is what I try to do with Cedric. Showing what a great guy he is. As for him still in school he is in his seventh year even though he was born in 1977. This makes him old enough as a sixth year to be in the Triwizard Tournament and still be a seventh year in Harry's fifth year._

_Now to the relationship with Snape and Sirius, don't expect them to get all cozy and friendly. That would not be true to life, they are Alfa males and as such it's going to be hard for them to change. It's not all Sirius being a bully, no Severus is just as bad, he knows how to get Sirius ticked off and does. I don't think Severus was this defenseless bullied kid in school either, no he gave as much as he got, taking on the Marauders by himself. Remember what Sirius said about Severus "knowing more dark spells than most seventh years"?_

So review please!


	8. Chapter 7: Harry and Umbridge

Chapter Seven: Harry and Umbridge:

_**Warning: Corporal Punishment of a Teen!**_

Harry had no idea how this had happened, how the hand of Severus Snape had been allowed to spank him of all things! He stood in the corner of Severus's office trying so very hard to regain any dignity he many have left. He had not thought the man would do this, he had not thought he was allowed even. Still there it was he had a very sore rear now and realized Severus had done what he had wanted to for a very long time. In retrospect he should not have mouthed off to Umbridge, it had been most unwise. She had after his outburst in the hall drug him into her office and to Harry's horror Severus stood there. He looked at Harry and his eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Severus I am sorry our meeting will have to wait, Mr. Potter here has to face the consequences of his actions." She said.

"What has he done professor Umbridge?" Severus asked her still glaring at Harry.

"He dared challenge my authority and my teaching." Umbridge said.

"Is that so Mr. Potter?" Severus asked Harry.

"Yes, she should not be here sir, she is trying to keep us from defending…." Harry never did get to finish that sentence as a strong arm grabbed him and a strong hand hit him on his rear several times. "Ow, ow, ow what the bloody hell?"

"Severus what are you doing?" Umbridge said and Severus turned to face her, hand still on the boy.

"Professor Umbridge this boy needs to know it is the teachers who are in charge at this school not mere school boys, I promise when I have finished with him he will not only apologize he will never question you again."

"Is that so?" She said.

"You can't…"

"One more word Potter and I hex you quiet." Severus had his wand out and at the boy's throat and the look on the boys face was one of pure terror. "May I take him?"

"If you think it will work then by all means do so." Umbridge said still a bit shocked.

"Thank you." Severus said.

So it was that Harry found himself drug by the collar out of Umbridge's office and down the hall by a very ticked off Severus. Severus had talked to McGonagall about Harry's attitude and reluctantly got her permission as one of Harry's guardians to discipline him as needed. Harry had no chance to even try to fight back as Severus was not only taller but far stronger as well. He had been drug into Snape's office and taken over Severus's knee. You know what happened next and after some creative swearing from Harry that really got him in trouble Harry had in the end given in. Now he stood in the corner and managed to stop crying.

"Are you ready to apologize to professor Umbridge?" Snape asked the sniffling boy.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Good." Severus said and he walked to the floo network and threw in a pinch of floo powder. "Professor Umbridge may I bring the boy through?"

"Of course." Umbridge said.

Harry found himself drug through the fireplace and back in Umbridge's office. He would later be able to describe the office clearly, it was decorated in pink with kittens in awful outfits, bows and sweaters and the like. He hated the office and he was not the only one, the potions master next to him hated it just as much. He walked up to where Umbridge stood waiting and he thought he would just get this over with as sulkily as possible. That was not to be, not at all.

"I-I am sorry for disrespecting you." Harry said and to his horror he could not help the tears that came. "I promise I will be good and, and respect your authority ma'am and I promise to do my best not to cause you any problems."

"Well you do know how to deal with children, I am impressed." Umbridge said to Severus.

"He is one of the very few I am allowed to use corporal punishment on, and I am so glad I am." Severus said. "He will still serve detention for what he said."

"Good, you may have him for that detention." Umbridge said.

"Thank you ma'am." Severus said.

"Well boy you will stay out of trouble, no doubt you know what will happen if you do not." Umbridge said with a smirk on her ugly face. "So glad to see someone sees how troublesome this boy is."

"Yes ma'am." Harry sniffed. "I am sorry."

"May I use the fireplace?" Severus asked her. "It would do no good to have the boy going through the halls the way he is."

"Fine, you may do so." Umbridge said.

Severus drug Harry through the fireplace back to his office. Once there he warded the fireplace from anyone getting through and went to his desk and sat down seemingly ignoring the boy who was sobbing in the corner. Never in his life had Harry been spanked, he had always managed to outrun his uncle who was so out of shape he had to catch his breath and was too tired to punish him for things like oh getting a glass of milk without asking. No this was a first time for him and he was sure Severus did it out if vindictiveness. Merlin the potions master had a hard hand and he probably had enjoyed every swat! That was how Harry was thinking but not Severus. No he did not like spanking children but knew that sometimes there was no other way to get through to a child or teen.

"Do stop crying, it's not as if you were hurt badly." Severus said.

"You hate me." Harry said sulkily.

"What did you say Mr. Potter?" Severus said getting up.

Harry looked up at the tall strong man with real fear. Severus walked around his desk and Harry hastily backed to the wall fear on his face. He flinched as the man came toward him and Severus nearly sighed. His face showed concern, Harry was afraid not of another spanking but really being hit, or hexed violently something Severus would never do. Harry ended up falling onto his wrist and Severus knew he had hurt himself. He crouched by the now terrified boy and was really getting concerned, there was no sign of Gryffindor bravery in the boy now. He saw Harry really thought Severus would do far worse to him than a spanking!

"Harry I am not going to hurt you." Severus said dragging the boy to his feet.

"Why not you hate me." Harry said.

"Potter if I hated you, you would not still be alive." Severus said quickly healing the boy's wrist with his wand.

"Then why are you so mean to me?" Harry asked looking up with tear filled eyes.

"I do not wish you to become like your father was in school." Severus said. "I don't hate you boy, but I will not give you any room to slack off. I promised Lily and James to keep you safe and alive, no matter what happened to them."

"I am not my father." Harry said snapped, "I know he was not very nice in school, Remus told me, but neither were you sir."

"I do not deny it, however I will not have you turn into a prat." Severus said. "I am sorry if you think I hate you, I don't I never have."

"You took a hand to me." Harry said. "You, you spanked me!"

"Because you were out of line." Severus said getting into Harry's face. "I believe you know that too."

"But I told her the truth!" Harry retorted.

"You were disrespectful, she may be a horrid woman but she is a professor here at this school, and you will not mention the dark lord around her again." Severus said. "Or question her in any way in front of her. Nor will you be disrespectful or rude to anyone is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Harry said looking at his shoes biting his lip.

"What Potter?"

"What just act like he has not come back that it sir?" Harry asked.

"The minister has it in for anyone who believes him back, he does not care the age, give him a reason, any reason and he will make your life a living hell." Severus said. "I believe you, everyone in the order believes you that is enough for now."

"What if I were to expose Voldemort, I mean I have to confront him sometime." Harry said.

"I will not allow you to endanger yourself that way." Snape said. "No more will you go off on your own and endanger yourself, I will take you back over my knee now you look as if you can face the school go and stay out of trouble!"

Harry did not need telling twice and he nearly ran out of the office. His rear hurt still even though Severus had only used his hand. Then again that hand was very strong and calloused and Severus was a strong man. Harry realized that if Severus really wanted to hurt him he would have hexed him or done far worse to him. No it was possible that the man could care for him though Harry had to mentally laugh that off. Yea the greasy bat of the dungeons care about him! Harry walked down the hall and to the stairs to head up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Potter!" Came the most unwelcome voice of one Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy." Harry said turning to glare at him.

"Take this." Draco said shoving a small jar at him. "Don't say where you got it from."

"What is this?" Harry demanded.

"Let's just say it helps with the pain." Draco said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say welcome to the club, and the way you are walking, we share the same detention don't we?" Draco said.

"Why help me?" Harry said.

"I feel like it." Draco said. "Let's leave it at that."

He was gone before Harry could say anything and he walked back to the common room and to a boy's toilet to use the salve. He was surprised when it worked very well and realized Draco dealt with this from Snape as well. It seemed he was not the spoiled brat everyone took him for outside his house. Not if Snape was allowed to do that to him.

Harry walked into the common room and put his bag on the table and sat down and took out his books to study. Ron did not ask him what happen nor did Hermione and Harry knew McGonagall had told them not to. Harry knew she had allowed Snape to do what he did because she would not, no could not do that to him. However he realized as much as he had hated the punishment he knew that Snape did care about him and that did make him feel a little better. Though he wished his caring would not be so painful to his rear…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Now I know some of you may say that Harry did not deserve this however I was raised in this manner. If I had mouthed off to a teacher like this I would have had more than a hand across my rear. Snape had to do this, Harry was out of line and he was not harmed or humiliated too badly (he was fully clothed during the full spanking as I do not hold to bare bottom spanking, that is a bit much, especially to a teen). Snape wanted to teach him not harm him and it did keep Umbridge from doing something I think is far, far worse to Harry. The spanking was justified, her blood pen (which is very similar to hitting the hand with a ruler thankfully that is not allowed anymore) is sick and cruel._

So again thank you for reading and do review!


	9. Chapter 8: Injuries and New Friends

Chapter Eight: Injuries and New Friends:

As usual the Riddle manor was cold, dusty and smelled of mildew and Severus wondered why Voldemort even put up with this place. Still Severus dared not question why the dark lord lived here he did value his life after all. He made sure his mask was in place and walked instead to where the meeting was. He had news for Voldemort that should make him happy and hopefully keep him on Voldemort's good side and keep him able to spy. He had already on his own gotten rid of one Amanda Bones, the only thing found of her was some blood and hair and a burnt spot on her carpet. Voldemort believed her dead and believed Snape was a vicious and cruel man. What he did not know is she was safe and well with her family in hiding praising the name of Severus Snape for saving her family and her life.

Severus shoved his thoughts back deep into his head, behind the barrier he had learned long ago to build to keep his real feelings and thoughts away from the scum that was Voldemort. Severus made sure his mask was fixed in place once more and his robes just so as he walked into the hall and to the main room Voldemort was in. He saw the hooded figure of Voldemort sitting on his throne-like chair. Oh yes he was so much the drama queen and Severus hated him. Voldemort thought he had a loyal follower in Severus however he did not know Severus was not killing as he asked him to and the bits of people found were those of his "victims" actively helping Severus keep his cover. Severus got to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"Ah Severus my loyal servant." Voldemort said removing Severus's mask. "What is your news?"

"I have control of the brat Harry Potter." Severus said eyes glinting darker in his sallow face. "He is starting to trust me."

"How so is this?" Voldemort asked.

"I am allowed to take a hand in his discipline my lord." Severus said and Barty standing by Voldemort laughed and was not silenced. "He thinks I care about him."

"You are a very devious man Severus." Voldemort said touching his mind with Legilimens but seeing nothing there but what Severus let him see." This is good news."

"Lucius what of the thing I need in the ministry?" Voldemort asked.

"Borges was unable to get it, there is some sort of protection around it." Lucius said.

"What kind Lucius?"

"I am not sure, I will look into it further master." Lucius said.

"Good, do so." Voldemort said.

There was not much more to the meeting yet Severus kept himself completely on alert and focused. He had to stay on Voldemort's side for now. He could save more lives that way, Dumbledore had been surprised when Severus had told him he had not killed anyone recently and had saved lives and still kept his cover. But it was a cover that could be blown at any time, as Severus well knew. The breakout from Azkaban he had been forced by Voldemort to attend had gotten them several top death eaters and as much as Severus was hoping she had died it had freed Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

"Well if it isn't the little slimy brat." Bellatrix said as Severus walked from the meeting.

"Go away whore." Severus snarled at her.

"Is that not your role?" She retorted.

"Let me rephrase that, go back to hell whore." Severus snapped.

To say these two hated each other would not do it justice, ever since Severus had refused her in school she had done all she could to make his life hell. Severus in turn returned the favor and it was telling that many Slytherins hated Bellatrix and sided with Severus every time. The when the meeting ended everyone here prayed that Bellatrix would leave Severus alone. They respected him and many feared her but did not respect her at all. She was really hated even among many death eaters but they dared not say that to her face, only Severus and her own sister dared (but as Narcissa was not officially a death eater she was not here).

"I don't trust you as you well know." She shot back. "You are a traitor Snape!"

"Indeed?" Snape said walking up to her and glaring down at her. "Could that be because I am not one of your conquests Bella that you must say such baseless accusations? You are nothing but a whore…"

"What how dare you insinuate…"

"I only speak the truth, if the dark lord did not need you for the cause I would kill you with my bare hands!" Severus said coldly.

"Oh dear." Lucius said to Rudolphus. "She is going to kill him."

"No, but Merlin he is a brave man." Rudolphus watched as Bellatrix threw something sharp at Severus.

"Yes but he hates her, he is an honorable man and she is not a very nice woman." Lucius said as Severus roared and threw a curse back at her which she ducked. "Why exactly did you marry her?"

"I thought marriage would tame her, I was wrong, she is so unlike Narcissa, so wild and I could never tame that. I love her I do and so I allow certain things it makes her happy. Still this is entertaining do you not agree?" Rudolphus said as Bellatrix tried to cast a _Crucio_ at Severus but had to duck it as his shield charm set it back to her.

"I wonder if they will kill each other this time?" Lucius asked.

"Enough!" Came the voice of Voldemort and he was in the room and the two duelist stopped and backed away from each other. "Severus you have work, Bellatrix you have work, leave now!"

Severus bowed low walked by Bellatrix and got the last word in as he left. She looked furious and Lucius stifled a laugh. Oh yes Severus was an honorable man, he could take her wrath and turn it back on her. At least Lucius mused she had not come after him, no she did fear her sister and so he had least did not have to deal with her trying to seduce him. No he had much more to deal with and mainly it was Barty Couch treating him with contempt and hating him dearly. That and Voldemort sided with Crouch and tormented Lucius nearly as badly, hinting at what he would do to Lucius if he did not get the thing from the ministry for him that he needed dearly. Lucius felt trapped, Voldemort was not trying to protect the Wizarding world he was risking exposing it to the muggles who would kill them all off. Yet he could not leave him, no he had no choice but to serve and he did so in fear not loyalty.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Severus Apparated to Grimmauld Place and entered the house quietly. He knew it was late but he had to come, he needed to see his son, Dumbledore was right, this gave him something personal to fight for, his own flesh and blood. He walked quietly up the stairs and saw Remus sitting reading a book in the drawing room. He headed up to his son's room and saw the boy was just starting to drift off. He sat down by him and the boy looked up at him sleepily and smiled. He was such a cute little boy and such a smart boy too. Severus picked up the book by the bed and read to his son until the boy did drift off to sleep. Severus tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Good night my young prince." Severus said getting up and leaving the room nearly running into Remus.

"He is a good kid." Remus said, "so smart, he would make a good Marauder."

"Trying to corrupt my son?" Severus said almost smiling.

"Well a sense of humor is needed in the darkest days." Remus said. "Besides a prank or joke should be to cheer someone up not any other reason, the pranks I pulled on you were to get you to smile, but Merlin you are a though customer!"

"I do not have a sense of humor." Severus said walking by Remus who followed him down the stairs.

"Liar, you do, you pulled just as much pranks and stuff on us as we did on you, you by yourself I might add, the other Slytherins loved to see just how smart Severus Snape was." Remus said. "Did you see Bella?"

"Yes, I did, she was not happy to see me." Severus replied.

"I always respected that she was not able to seduce you and drag you off to Hogsmeade for a tryst." Remus said.

"Just how many people know of that?" Severus asked.

"Only everyone who went to school when we did, you were a hero to many people if only for that."

"We were horrible in school to each other." Severus said thoughtfully. "You know though Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy don't particularly like each other they never have had to be pulled from a fist fight with each other. Does that make them better than us?"

"You know I was talking to Sirius about that very thing, these mere boys are showing us that we really were horrible in school." Remus said. "It's good to talk with you about this."

"Yes but if you say anything to anyone about this I will wait until you transform, skin you and hang your werewolf hide on my wall."

"Understood." Remus said smiling. "I would make a good rug though…"

They had come to the ground floor and Severus was about to leave when he heard the sounds of what sounded like torture. At once he had his wand out and headed down the hall where the sounds were getting louder. Cautiously he headed down the stairs to the kitchen and he could hear the cries of pain from clearly a man. He used his wand to open the door and jumped into the room and stopped cold looking at the scene before him. Sirius Black was on the floor hands over his face laughing and yelling in pain as a young woman Nymphadora Tonks to be precise was over him beating him up badly.

"Sirius can you not be nice to your cousin?" Remus said to Sirius.

"I didn't do anything, I just said… Oi what are you doing here?" Sirius said looking up at Severus.

"I heard someone being tormented, had I known it was you I would have brought my muggle video recorder and recorded it for my amusement." Severus replied silkily.

"Hello Professor!" Tonks said grinning up at him. "Sorry about this, my sodding cousin does not know how to keep his mouth shut!"

"I know, I had to deal with him for seven years in school." Severus said.

"Oh you poor man, no wonder you are so bitter." Tonks replied.

"Hey that was not nice and that is my worst enemy you are siding with!" Sirius said trying to get up but getting punched for it.

"The dark lord should be your worst enemy not me, after all that prick did?" Severus said.

"Right, okay second worse."

"Bellatrix."

"Third."  
"Your mother?"

"Wow Snape you just keep it coming don't you?" Sirius said.

"Sirius when your cousin is finished with you I need you to help me get a book in your library, there is a small section that will not let me in, it only recognizes the owner of the house."

"Right, off Tonks!" Sirius said. "Please?"

He got up and Remus exchanged a look with Tonks who nodded at him. Sirius grumbled and growled dog-like and followed Remus out of the room. Severus wondered what that was about as he was sure there was something up. He needed to get back to Hogwarts to patch himself up, take a long hot bath and go to bed. He saw a flash of green from the fireplace and saw Molly come through the floo. He turned to leave and was at the door when he was called back. Oh joy Molly knew he was hurt and was not going to let him go, he knew if he tried to she would make him feel so very, very guilty that and the instant he got back to Hogwarts Poppy would be waiting for him and that he did not want. In no way did he want to spend any time in the Hospital wing as he knew she would keep him overnight and he was not hurt that badly!

"Alright let's see what Bellatrix did to you." Molly said briskly.

"What?" Severus said and glared at Tonks and Molly. "She threw something at me but it's nothing."

"Remus smelled blood on you, contacted Molly and I." Tonks said.

"That damn flea bitten werewolf!" Severus snarled.

"Let's have a look." Molly said then at the look from Severus. "I will not seduce or hurt you Severus, let me help."

"I would." Tonks said and grinned at the look on Severus's face she added. "Just kidding, I am not like dear Bella, what did you do to her?"

"Called her a whore and once more refused her."

"Once more?" Molly asked shocked at this bit of news.

"Professor here has been refusing her for a long, long time, she has tried to get him in bed since their school days, but nothing doing, he never wanted a whore." Tonks said.

Severus cast off his cloak with difficulty and Molly walked over and started to unbutton his robes. He looked up surprised and she waited to see if he would allow this. He gave a nod and she gently unbuttoned his robes and slipped them to his waist. She saw his shirt was soaked with blood and she wondered just what Bellatrix had thrown at Severus. She took his shirt off and took a look at the gash on his shoulder. She noticed he took good care of himself, he was well built and looked as if he did some sort of exercise to keep in shape. She saw the scars, some very old and white on his back, others still red from the punishment Voldemort had dealt out to him when he went back the night Voldemort had come back to full power. She knew these would be there, Dumbledore had told her all about what had been done to Severus.

"I use a punching bag, helps relief the stress of working with teenagers." Severus said at her gaze over his strong lean frame. "That and my line of work."

"I use a punching bag too." Tonks said, "his name is Sirius Black."

"Tonks that is not nice, he is your cousin." Molly said as she tended to the wound on Snape's shoulder.

"He is a pain in the arse!" Both Severus and Tonks said at the same time.

"See? Even Professor Snape agrees." Tonks said.

"You know you don't have to call me professor anymore Tonks." Severus said.

"I know but I liked you in school, you were a great professor, remember my first year?" Tonks said grinning.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Severus said glaring at her. "Hufflepuff students are the hardest to intimidate."

"It's because we know you care and show it through intimidation." Tonks said shrugging.

"That is why I like Hufflepuff students in my classroom, no inflated egos, I find it very satisfying when I make a Hufflepuff cry."

"No you don't you are not as evil as you make out to be." Tonks said. "Besides I like you."

"Really?" Snape Severus said.

"Yea, friends?" She said smiling at him.

"I would like that." He said.

Severus nearly smiled and Molly finished healing him up. He dressed and left and Tonks grinned, he was a great man and could be a great friend. No she would not date him she was interested in a certain werewolf but he could be a good friend to have as he really was on their side and spying to protect them all. She knew he had made a mistake in his youth and regretted joining Voldemort as he had done.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Can you tell I hate Bellatrix? Yea I really do, she is evil and I see her going after poor Severus all the time. Contrast that with how Molly and Tonks take such good care of him, the same way I would if he came to me wounded! I made Bellatrix three years older than Severus here so she would have spent a lot of time in school with him. Even so they still hate each other very much._

Thank you for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 9: Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Chapter Nine: Quidditch: Slytherin and Gryffindor:

Harry finished putting on his uniform and grabbed his broom, he was looking forward to this match as he headed to the field and looked up to see a sea of Red and Gold with only two hundred or so supporters for Slytherin at the south end clad all in green. Of course that did include professor Severus Snape in regal robes of emerald green trimmed in the finest sliver braid. Surrounded like he was he looked like a nobleman from long ago as he surveyed the crowd and field. Even Lucius Malfoy could not pull off the haughty nobleman look like Severus and speaking of which Harry saw him sitting right by Severus. He ignored the man and walked onto the pitch right behind Wood the twins flanking him like bodyguards. The team captains shook hands and Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the teams took off into the sky and Harry started to look for the snitch right away.

"This should be a great match today." Lee Jordan said, "nice save by Angelica ….Why you that was a foul you stinking…."

"Mr. Jordan!" McGonagall's voice came over the magical megaphone.

"Sorry professor, look at how well Potter's broom is handling the Firebolt…."

"Mr. Jordan you get back to the game now!"

"Sorry professor oh my look at Draco Malfoy he has seen something as has Harry they are going into a dive and oh Draco may have it….no wow that was close to the ground my they are brave to fly like that! Then again they have the best brooms out there, t….:"

"Mr. Jordan we are not selling brooms here commentate the game please!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry professor, oh wow I think I see the snitch!"

Harry turned sharply and saw the snitch at the same time as Draco and they went for it at the same time. Unfortunately at this time a bludger came and smacked Draco right in the face. Harry turned from the snitch and saw Draco was about to faint, forgetting the snitch he caught Draco before he could fall and helped him to the ground. A roar came up from the crowd and Lee's "such chivalry" was barely heard. Harry didn't care what anyone thought of him after that, a game was not worth someone dying over. He flew back into the sky searching for the snitch while Draco was cleaned up and declared fit to fly. He got on his broom and took to the sky with a roar of approval from the south stands.

"Fell better?" Harry asked him grinning.

"Did until I saw your ugly face Potter." Draco shot at him.

"See you later then." Harry said taking off as he saw the snitch again Draco right behind him.

"Why did you save me?" Draco said as they lost sight of the snitch once more.

"It was the right thing to do." Harry said scanning for the snitch. "Besides the game would not have been any fun without a challenge and you provide the challenge."

"So all for the challenge I provide in the game then is it?" Draco said.

"That is correct Malfoy, see you later!"

He went into a steep dive and Draco thinking he saw the snitch went after him. At the very last moment he knew Harry had not seen it and he pulled up sharp before he hit the ground. Harry was right he did want a challenge and he was going to get it. The game meantime had gotten very ugly. Flint had got a bludger to the face and was bleeding badly and both Fred and George had been battered about a bit. But that was nothing compared to Angelica. She had been hit twice "accidentally" with a bludger and was bleeding and a bit dazed, however she was also very, very angry and one thing she was when she got this angry was very focused. She shook off his dazed state and continued to block the Quaffle, wiping blood out of her eyes as she did so. She knew she would have bruises but for a few days she could hide them with glamours, after all as a girl she had to look good.

"Gryffindor has an amazing keeper." Severus said impressed at the state of Angelica.

"Yes how she can see that way is a mystery to me." Lucius added, "are you sure we were this violent when were in school?"

"Far worse, you remember my tales of how the games after you left the school." Severus replied.

"Yes I am surprised any of your survived." Lucius added.

Back on the Quidditch field the violence was getting to a fever pitch. Both sides had racked up some impressive penalties and the game had to be stopped to tend to the wounded, Angelica was forced to come down when Poppy threatened to drag her down via a spell and get patched up. Still there were several black eyes and cuts to deal with and the game just got worse as the score racked up on each side. Fred and George were just as destructive as any of the Slytherins and even Harry did not back down from violence and got a penalty for elbowing Flint nearly knocking him off his broom. He retaliated a few minutes later by sending a bludger straight at Fred breaking his nose. Freed roared in pain and swore violently at Flint who grinned nastily at him and went back to the game. He got a penalty but did not care it had been worth it, until Harry called him something he never would have if any professor had been there.

"I have never seen such destruction!" Lee said over the battle over his head, "such brutal force…Marcus Flint that was a stinking low down rotten thing you don't hurt Angelica!" Lee screamed as Angelica got "accidentally" hit in the shoulder with a bat.

"Mr. Jordan I am warning you!" McGonagall said.

"A yes Madam Hooch saw that." Lee said much quieter. "Take that you great cheating baboon's…"

"Mr. Jordan!!"

"Sorry professor, ah I think Harry has seen, yes he has seen the snitch!"

It was true, far below him Harry saw the tell tale sign of gold and he went into a dive, Draco saw this at the same time and he was diving for it. The boys were neck and neck and the ground and snitch were getting closer. Each reached out a hand, Harry willed his broom to go that much faster and his hand closed on the snitch and he pulled up just in time as did Draco. He held up the snitch a grin spreading across his face and SIX blurs descended on him catching him in an embrace. Laughing and whooping they landed patting Harry on the back and grinning as they did so. Draco came up looking haughty and arrogant as ever and Harry braced for a fight.

"What does he want?" Angelica said seeing Draco storm up.

"Well, well, well enjoy your victory Weasels, it's the only kind you will get in your lives."

"A bit of a git is he not?" Fred said to George.

"Yea, must have his knickers in a knot there." George said.

"You got lucky scar head." Draco said turning on Harry, "everyone knows you only play because of your fame."

"Oh really?" Harry said and it was really a good thing he saw Snape storming down to the field, he changed what he was going to say. "Come on Malfoy I have to be good at something you know, I mean look at you, rich, good looking and a far smarter wizard than me."

"Yea Draco let him be number one in something." Fred said.

"After all he really has nothing going for him but this wonderful game." George replied.

"You are the best looking boy in school, you can get all the girls." Harry said grinning, this was getting funny as the look of anger on Draco's face turn to confusion.

"But our dear friend Harry is just one scrawny." Fred said.

"Spectacled." George added.

"Ugly git!" All three said at once and began to laugh.

Severus was standing by his Slytherins by this time and he was wondering just how insane Gryffindors were. He had thought he was going to break up a fight but here they were yet again puzzling his team and him. What was Harry up to? Or was he just setting everyone up for a prank, oh Merlin if he was Severus would _kill_ him. At that time McGonagall had made her appearance and was looking at her Gryffindors who were laughing hard and then at the Slytherins who looked bewildered. What had Fred and George said to get the Slytherin team so speechless? At this time Umbridge came up, she was hoping to punish some students and it looked as if she was right on time to do so, she had seen the teams confront each other and expected blows to fly, oh if only that would happen!

"Hem, hem what is going on here?" She asked in her girly voice.

"Well we were just complementing Draco Malfoy." Fred said.

"Yes professor, from a purely academic point of view he is the best looking boy in the school." George replied.

"Yea" Fred said, "he is still sad because he is only the second best seeker at Hogwarts."

"Oh and why is that?" Umbridge said sweetly.

"Because our favorite scrawny speckled ugly git Harry Potter is the best…"

"Did you just call Mr. Potter ugly?" Umbridge said looking aghast at this kind of insult.

"But I am professor." Harry said doing his best to look innocent. "I mean I have to have something to look forward to as I cannot look in a mirror, it cracks."

"Nice one Harry." Fred said then bowing to Umbridge, "when you spoke your most eloquent words at the sorting feast we could not help but ponder on how we need to get along as houses."

"Yes, we do." George looked over at the Slytherins who had an idea where this might be going now. "In fact I think this calls for a group hug!"

The heads of the two houses were not expecting this at all and there were no rules against this at all, well not yet that is. The Slytherins waged an inner battle to refuse to do this or be in the greatest prank ever as McGonagall and Snape would not know how to act. This would go down in history as the one time Slytherin and Gryffindor worked together. The two heads suddenly found themselves surrounded by fourteen sweaty teens in a massive group hug. If it had been Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff it would not have been so funny, but as it was Gryffindor and Slytherin well it was just too much. Snape and McGonagall were the most straight laced, strict and by-the-book professors at Hogwarts. The teens left off the hug and walked off the field quietly. The best part about this? Umbridge did not punish anyone, in fact it looked as if she was about to have a heart attack (she had to go to madam Rosmerta to get something to calm her nerves) and the two teams had something in common to talk about.

"That was bloody brilliant mate." Ron said to Harry.

"Best prank ever." Fred said.

"Yea, Umbridge did not know what to do." George said.

"We need to do that more often." Harry said.

"Not if you value your life." Draco said looking out the front doors, "McGonagall is coming she looks a bit upset."

"So we run?" Harry said.

"Not if you value your hides." Came the cold voice of Severus.

The students turned and he was standing there and all fourteen students backed up, they heard the other students coming up to the castle, they knew that there was a very good chance that their fellow students would find the two teams dead on the floor. What had come over them to do that? Oh Merlin their parents were going to be mad when they showed up dead! Harry backed as best he could behind Fred and George who helpfully hid him. Severus looked livid and he glared at all of them as if his glare could kill, which it very nearly could. McGonagall came in looking as prim and stern as she could. Above them the headmaster appeared and looked down at the scene below him.

"What seems to be the trouble Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"These children…" Severus took a breath to steady himself but McGonagall took over.

"The Gryffindor and Slytherin team decided instead of fighting after the game as they were close to doing to, to have a group hug." McGonagall said looking a bit upset.

"Well that is allowed and is harmless." Dumbledore said a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Severus and I were at the center of it and it was not planned I assure you!" McGonagall snapped.

"Um we were trying for inner house co-operation?" Fred said.

"If I am ever treated in that, that manner again I will transform all of you to rats and send you to your parents in that state. Once they figure out how to turn you back I will have them send you back and take points from your house and give you detention do I make myself clear? If you are in my house you will suffer far, far worse!" Severus said and he was so white with fury Harry thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Well it seems Severus Slytherin and Gryffindor if for only a short time have united for a common cause." Dumbledore said a smile on his face. "I think you students better go to your common rooms now."

"Yes sir." The students said.

Harry followed his friends up to the Gryffindor common room and in a few minutes the rest of the house came up. They saw the team still alive and laughed, the prank had worked brilliantly, Umbridge was not on school grounds having been seen heading for Hogsmeade, Severus was livid and that was always good as it was fun to push the man's buttons. Fred and George disappeared and came back with food and an elf, Dobby to be exact as he loved helping out the Gryffindors and the party really began. Harry was in such a good mood he was not even worried about what he had to do and that was rare these days…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Now I would like to say that though Harry and Draco did join up for a prank this does not make them friends. I wish it did but well it doesn't unfortunately. It is fun to play pranks on teachers and this one was the best for all involved. Besides this is a better way to end a Quidditch game than with the fight that happened in Cannon. If Harry had fought here Severus would have really had a good reason to take him over his knee!_

So anyway thank you for reading and do review!


	11. Chapter 10: Underground Defense Class

Chapter Ten: Underground Defense Class:

Harry bundled up warm on this cold day under his school robes, drew his hood over his head and drew his cloak closer around him as he headed down to Hagrid's cabin with others of his year. Hagrid was there and to Harry's horror Umbridge, she was here to inspect his class and Harry was sure this was not going to bode well for Hagrid. She was clad today in orange robes and matching hat. It did not look good on her at all, in fact it washed her out, though Harry thought there was little that could improve her looks. Hagrid lead the class to a paddock where several golden furred, shaggy huge ox-like creatures stood contentedly chewing their cud. They were content and happy looking and one looked up briefly before it went back to nibbling on the bark of a tree.

"Thought you might like to see these." Hagrid said. "These are Re'em, they are very rare and I have been allowed to breed them here at Hogwarts."

"What do they do?" Umbridge asked him.

"Well there blood is dead useful, it can give strength to any who drink it. It's rare 'cause people thought that they had to kill them to get the blood."

"Are they dangerous then?" Neville asked.

"Them?" Hagrid said. "Nah gentle as Fang, they like moss, here why don't you give 'em some Mr. Longbottom."

Neville refused to show his fear, he was getting good at this. He had learned that not showing one's fear was bravery in of itself and so he walked up and took the moss from Hagrid. He walked up to the large creature and handed up the moss which the creature sniffed it and took it and ate it. Harry noticed Umbridge was taking notes and mentally grinned, it was good she was not here when Hagrid introduced them to the Thestrals and explained them to the class. Seeing the creatures were gentle and dossal the rest of the class went forward and petted the soft fur of the creatures. Neville was glowing as he loved care of magical creatures and Herbology the best. Then again he loved being outside and was happiest when he was working with plants and animals.

"They seem quite peaceful." Umbridge said. "Is there anything else they do?"

"Well they are beauties, their fur can be used for clothes and such." Hagrid said. "They are very strong themselves and have a kind of song, though it's a bit cold for that now."

"Indeed?" Umbridge said.

"Yes ma'am." Hagrid said.

"What else will you teach them?" Umbridge said.

"Eh? Oh yea take them through the creatures that come up in OWLS most often. They know what Nifflers and Unicorns are, studied them last year. They need to learn about Porlocks and Kneazles and of course they will need to know about Crups and Knarls and oh yea the Murtlap that one is a dead useful creature that is."

"I see you know what is needed for your students. "Umbridge said.

"Yes ma'am, good 'uns they are that."

Harry hoped that Hagrid had passed this inspection, it would be a blow to Umbridge if he did. It was so cold he headed back to the castle glad that his next class was inside the castle. As he made his way to transfiguration Cedric slipped him a note with a caution not to open it until he was at lunch. He handed one to Ron, Hermione and Neville as well. They were very careful with these and once transfiguration was over went to lunch and read the notes. Then looked over at Cedric, was he mad or just sick of Umbridge he would do this? He was forming a defense class to meet that very evening on the seventh floor in the room of requirement.

"You going?" Hermione asked Harry later when they were studying in the common room.

"I am, I don't care, I have to do this." Neville said.

"I am with Neville." Harry said.

"Me too." Ron said. "Umbridge has gone too far, banning any clubs but those she allows, she even tried to ban Quidditch!"

"Yea until the parents got mad." Harry said.

"If we are caught, we will be in so much trouble." Hermione said.

"Who cares about the rules?" Neville said, "I mean she is keeping us from defending ourselves, she is as bad as, as V-Vol-Voldemort!"

"Wow you said Voldemort!" Ron said.

"So did you Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I am not going to avoid his name, not anymore, not after what he has done and caused." Neville said.

"Good, so we go then." Harry said.

At eight that evening, with map in hand Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement. He went into the room and gasped at what he saw, this was nothing like he expected. The room was large and lined on one wall with books all on defense as he was surprised to find out. Cushions lined another wall and the center of the room was free of anything that could get in the way. Cedric stood at the front of the room and Harry was surprised at how many students were here, fully one hundred had shown up! Cedric called the room to order and everyone looked up at him wondering how this was to start.

"Right so you have all been invited here because you believe Voldemort is back." Cedric said and many people murmured at the name. "First I want to make it clear this is dangerous and if caught we can be expelled, anyone who does not wish to stay may leave now." Cedric looked over the room and no-one left. "Good now everyone is to promise not to say anything to anyone about this we are here to learn to fight as the ministry is so keen to keep us from defending ourselves."

"What are we to learn first?" Neville asked.

"Shield Charm, many people do not learn this in school or beyond and as a result many lives are lost." Cedric said.

"The American schools require their students to know this before they graduate." Hermione said.

"Yes they do, and they are smart if only for that." Cedric said and that got a laugh from the room. "Time for us to show them we can do just as good if not better." Cedric said. "Shall we began?"

He had them pair up and practice on each other, one would shoot a hex at the other and the other would try to block it. Many students ended up with jelly legs or in the case of Harry a bat bogey hex from Ginny. Cedric got it off him and Harry watched Neville working with Fred, Neville was really getting the hang of this. Neville had a motivation as Harry knew well, his parents had been driven insane by Bellatrix Lestrange and were in St. Mungos never to recover. Harry had lost his parents but Neville could still see his, but they were really not there at all.

"Not bad Neville, not bad at all!" Fred said grinning.

"You really have the hang of this." Harry said to Neville.

"I have to learn this, that is all." Neville said.

"Don't we all, well we better start working harder next time." Cedric said. "That is all for tonight."

The first lesson ended around nine and here Harry's map was once again useful. He showed it to Cedric who kept it a secret and sent the students off in small groups as soon as he saw it was safe. He thought the map was neat and told Harry so. Finally Harry was able to go back to his common room and came in to find Neville deep in thought at a table. Harry took a seat as Hermione was studying and Ron was copying her notes. Harry knew Neville was brave and hardworking but he knew he doubted himself as well. Harry knew Neville had no reason to doubt himself, he was as good a wizard no better than he was he was sure of it.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking of my mum and dad." Neville said, Harry waited, if Neville wanted to tell him he would. "You know where they are?"

"Yea, I do, I am sorry." Harry said. "It has to be hard."

"They were so brave and I see them, and I want to kill her, Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said fire in his eyes.

"You are not the only one." Harry said.

"I wonder if I ever can be as good as my parents." Neville said sadly. "I mean I am not very good at school."

"I would not say that Neville, I mean you are the best in Herbology, you have gotten wicked good in Transfiguration and charms as well, and last year remember in Moody's class, you were only the second person in the whole school who could throw off an Imperious curse."

"Yea guess you are right." Neville said brightening up. "I think my Boggart might have changed too."

"Really, Snape would be so disappointed." Harry said. "He did look so good in that green dress."

"Oh no now that I will not be able to get out of my head." Neville said laughing.

Fred and George who had been working quietly on something in the corner got up to see what the fifth year boys were laughing at. They hoped it was a prank or something and came over and offered innocently a treat to both boys. Neville who remembered very well the canary cream just stared at them as if they were mad and Harry shook his head. Fred and George sat down grinning identically wondering what the joke was and if they would be included in it.

"So what are we laughing at?" Fred asked.

"Sure you don't one of these?" George asked innocently.

"What does it turn you to?" Harry asked.

"You think we would offer you boys sweets that prank you?" Fred said. "Brother they do not know us very well."

"No not at all." George grinned, "so what is the joke?"

"We were discussing my Boggart." Neville said.

"That is a class I would have paid to be in." Fred sighed. "Snape in a green dress, lovely image."

"Or my worst nightmare." Harry said.

"Why is that?" George said.

"Well he had really hairy legs." Harry said.

The four boys broke into laugher and could not stop for a time. Harry wondered just how he was going to deal with potions tomorrow with that image in his head and Neville wondered the same thing. At least they had something besides Quidditch and Hogsmeade to look forward to. The boys now getting tired yawned stretched and went to bed…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Cedric head of the defense club? Yes, I think that would fit nicely, Harry has so much on his plate that this would just be too much I think. Besides Cedric is a great guy, smart and capable as well. Can you tell I like Hufflepuff? Yea they are great in my mind._

So anyway thank you for reading and do review!


	12. Chapter 11: The Wolf and Umbridge

Chapter Eleven: The Wolf and Umbridge:

Remus Lupin had not felt this warm in a long time in the winter, then again he had not had warm winter robes in such a long time either. He had a job now, Snape had hired him to tutor his son and paid him for what he had already been teaching the boy. Severus knew that Remus was good for his son, werewolf or not and he had made a vow to take his medication and keep to the basement of Grimmauld place during his change. His apologizing to Severus had helped in more way than one too. Remus tried to protest that he had only answered the questions of the boy but the money was forced on him and he had found himself taken to Diagon alley by Molly Weasley to get new clothes. Though the robes he wore now were second hand they were thick warm wool and looked almost new. These were navy blue buttoned robes and he had warm clothing under them as well as a new heavy brown cloak and heavy brown leather buckled boots.

"Severus is too good to me." Remus said to Molly as he got what he needed. "Him to hire me and what I am."

"He knows you mean no harm." Molly said, "he is trying so hard to prove he is a good man."

"He is, he is a great wizard caught between too terrible and great powers."

"He can survive and he will. He has his son and us." Molly replied.

"I will do right by him and his son." Remus said, "I owe him that much if not more."

Now Remus was on Hogwarts grounds waiting for Harry who had been in low spirits by his last letter. He had said he would be here with Padfoot the next Saturday as he had an interview in Hogsmeade with Rita Skeeter. She had been fired by the _Daily Prophet _for standing up for Harry and now worked for the _Quibbler_ and had written several scathing articles about how Fudge and the ministry were turning a blind eye to the fact that Voldemort was back. In between she had taken several articles on house elf rights, centaurs and the latest she was working on was about the werewolf and so she had interviewed Remus Lupin and now wanted to share what she was going to write on him and gain his approval before this went to print.

"Ah here comes Harry." Remus said to Padfoot who stopped romping in the snow to see Harry walking down to where Remus stood grinning, with him was Ron and Neville, Hermione had a cold and did not want to go out in the freezing weather. "Hi Harry."

"Hey Remus!" Harry said.

"Ron, Neville how are you?" He asked the boys.

"Good professor." Neville said.

"Good, Harry your dog turned traitor." Ron said winking at Harry as Padfoot pranced around Remus then Harry.

"No he spends more time with Remus than me." Harry said petting the dog. "Besides I don't mind."

"Well let's go to Hogsmeade and get out of this cold." Remus said. "We can talk on the way."

They walked off the grounds of the school and everyone drew their hoods over their heads and huddled deeper in their cloaks and walked to the village. Though technically it was not yet winter yet it had been snowing off and on for days now. It was cold but everyone knew it would get colder so they did not complain. Besides they would have a nice warm pub to relax in a few moments. They came to the Three Broomsticks and entered the warm pub and got a table where they ordered mugs of warm butter beer.

"Who else knows about your dog?" Neville said looking around to make sure they could not be overheard.

"You know then?" Remus said looking at him steadily.

"Yea, my gran told me." Neville said (his grandmother was in the order). "She visits you often."

"Yea well then she told you everything so glad she did." Harry said grinning.

"Yea, we need more marauders." Ron said grinning.

"I, I thought you have to be an Animagmus or a really good prankster to be one." Neville said.

"Well you have certain skills you know." Remus said a smile at his face. "I hear you are really good with plants."

"How can that help in a prank….Oh I think I see professor." Neville said catching on.

"Toad incoming." Harry said seeing Umbridge coming into the pub.

They hoped she had not seen them but unfortunately she had. Today she was clad in her robes of pink and matching hat. She had a gray winter cloak over her robes and looked more toad-like than ever before. She walked over to where the three students and Remus sat and Harry did his best to not look as if he did not want her there. Yet she was not really paying any mind to the boys but she was looking at the werewolf sitting by Harry. She had the age old prejudice of many witches and wizards against the werewolf which was unfortunate as Remus Lupin was not the monster so many saw him to be.

"Mr. Lupin." She said looking at him as if he were nothing more than an animal.

"Professor Umbridge how are you this fine winters day?" Remus asked her.

"I would be better but I heard there was a werewolf in Hogsmeade." She replied.

"There is, and not by choice I assure you, well the werewolf part that is, he happens to love madam Rosmerta's mead." Remus said.

"I am sure he is not tame." Umbridge said and the pub was looking over at her.

"Oh he is, I assure you, as he is a willing lab rat if you will to see what medications will tame the monster inside. He happens to take not only Wolfsbane but also a muggle medication called Lithium."

"Oh really?" Umbridge said, "so this werewolf is now tame?"

"Yes, but he does want to kill one person." Remus said.

"Who is that?" Umbridge said.

"Fenrir Grayback, he almost ruined my family and well turned me to what I am." Remus said.

The patrons of the pub were enjoying this now. Most of them liked Remus Lupin having known him as a young student and as a teacher at the school. When they had found out he was a werewolf most had not cared and in fact over the past two years petitions to give rights to the werewolves so that they could get jobs and such (as long as they took the Wolfsbane) had been steadily growing. It seemed Remus Lupin had shown a more human side to the werewolf plight and those in Europe finally were seeing that these so called monsters were for the most part victims of their fate.

"So you hate what you are?" Umbridge said.

"Yes, if not for my friends and family I would be dead now. I nearly was but Harry saved me." Remus said.

"I did how did I do that?" Harry asked.

"Well McGonagall stated you needed looking after and as she saw I was mostly responsible she appointed me to help look after you." Here Remus grimaced. "But Merlin Harry I did not know how hard that would be!"

"Oi!" Harry said.

"Just joking, you are a great wizard." Remus said.

"I hope to be, if I can pass my OWLS." Harry said.

"You will." Remus said.

"I see, so you have a reason to go on, how can you be trusted though?" Umbridge said.

"I trust him ma'am." Neville said. "I know he would never harm any of us, he would harm himself before that."

"He has harmed himself, he had to be kept locked up once a month." Ron said.

"I was never in my right mind at that time, but I was safe from others and sometimes turned on myself as the werewolf well that is not a nice creature. Yet with the Wolfsbane I just turn once a month to the wolf and curl up by the fire."

"Not always, you decided one full moon it was a good idea to get Harry's dog riled up by tearing through the house." Ron said. "Merlin was mum ever mad."

"Well it was funny at the time." Remus said smiling.

"You are so lucky she likes you." Harry said laughing, "to put up with that."

"Well she is a saint that is for sure." Remus said.

Umbridge saw there was not anything more she could say to them and went as far from Remus as she could. She was clueless when it came to certain people and not so very bright either. She was however powerful and that made for a dangerous combination as well. Still she was puzzled by this creature called Remus Lupin, maybe just maybe he was not as evil as she believed all werewolves to be? After all the same werewolf that had bitten Remus had killed her brother and maybe she was just putting her hatred of one werewolf on all of them. She had to shake that thought off, there was no way she could think that way, it made her weak and she could not be weak not with the job at hand. No she had to make sure that the brat Harry Potter did not continue being a problem…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I know what some people are thinking, Snape letting Lupin teach his son with what Lupin is? That would never happen! However Snape is a smart man and knows Lupin is as well, Lupin needs a job, Max needs a tutor. Besides Mrs. Weasley put up wards so that Lupin cannot leave the house or leave the basement when he turns to the wolf. Snape does not hate Lupin like he has let on, reason for this is how Snape still made the Wolfsbane for Lupin even when he was not in school. Personally I think he really wants to be friends with Lupin._

Thank you for reading!

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 12: The Quibbler Banned

Chapter Twelve: The Quibbler Banned:

Professor Severus Snape was not happy. He strode through the school looking for one very dead fifth year boy and knew if Umbridge had not seen the _Quibbler _yet she would soon enough. Harry had promised to say out of trouble and now this? Oh he had not used his name with Rita Skeeter but he had spoken to her he was sure of it. Now he was livid as he hunted down the teen and did not have far to go. He found him with his friends and walked up and glared down at the small teen who turned and looked up at him. To see all Gryffindor bravery vanish in an instant was gratifying, the boy turned very pale and backed from him as did his friends. Of course seeing a tall ticked off black clad potions master bearing down on one could make anyone back away in fear.

"Mr. Potter when you were in Hogsmeade last did you visit with a certain reporter?" Severus asked him softly.

"No sir, I did not." Harry said looking up at him with a puzzled look.

"Then what is this in the _Quibbler_?" Severus said shoving the magazine at Harry.

"I-I don't know sir, I swear I did not do this." Harry said glancing over the article.

"Harry was with us sir." Neville said looking scared but sticking up for Harry. "He did not go off on his own."

"Oh is that so?" Severus said.

"Ah I see you found him." Came the dreaded voice of Umbridge.

Harry froze, he had not had anything to do with the article that was for sure but he was in trouble just the same. He wondered exactly what was to happen to him now, the ministry was not known for being nice that much was for sure. He had seen the punishment Umbridge dealt out to other students, the raw red lines on their hands and that scared him but not as much as what Severus was going to do to him. It wasn't fair he had done nothing wrong and even if he had reported the truth why was it so wrong of him? It was at this time Cedric Diggory came up and stood by Harry and Harry was going to be thankful once more for Hufflepuff loyalty.

"If you are referring to the article about Harry he had nothing to do with it." Cedric said.

"And you know this how?" Umbridge asked.

"Because I spoke to Miss Skeeter and told her the truth." Cedric replied. "Harry had no knowledge of this."

"You did this?" Umbridge said looking up at the tall hansom seventh year boy.

"Yes ma'am, the truth has to be known, I am sorry it had to come to this but I believe Voldemort is back." Cedric said. "You may have silenced Harry from speaking out but not me professor."

"We will see about this." Umbridge said. "At least Mr. Potter has had the common since not to spread lies but you, well you Mr. Diggory will learn why it is unwise to spread lies."

"Professor…" Harry began trying to protest.

"I would advise you to remain quiet Mr. Potter." Snape said. "Or I promise you that you will wish you had."

"Sir, if I may…"

Harry never did get to finish that as once more he found himself drug off to Severus's office. Harry glared at the man hatred etched on his face. How could Snape side with Umbridge like this? How could he stop him from speaking the truth? He had had enough, he was not going to take this and Severus realized the boy was about to blow, again. Merlin the boy really had a temper and Severus was really getting tired of it. Yes the boy had lost his parents and yes he had been treated horribly for the first part of his life by his aunt and uncle. However Severus was not going to deal with Harry thinking he could do and say what he wanted to any time he wanted to. Severus knew Harry had not had anything to do with the article but he was treading on thin ice as it was.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Harry said to Severus. "Why are you keeping me from telling the truth?"

"Sir, you are to call me sir." Severus said dangerously getting right into the boy's face.

"Sir you know Cedric was telling the truth, why do you let her do this?" Harry asked him.

"Mr. Potter think for a moment, how many people saw Voldemort come back that will speak about it?"

"Just myself sir." Harry said sulkily.

"The minister refuses to believe that, despite what he has seen, despite what happened to you." Severus said. "Those that matter do believe."

"I hate this!" Harry said pacing the floor getting madder and madder as the moments passed. "I don't want this anymore, I don't want to be me! I hate, I hate being the boy-who-lived, I hate having to be the one who has to defeat Voldemort!"

Harry sat down and did something that made the cold hard potions master's heart ache. Harry began to cry, he sobbed great racking sobs and Severus did something he would not have done even a few months before. He walked over to Harry and put a hand on the boy's shoulder and Harry stiffened but then relaxed a bit as Severus squeezed his shoulder gently and looked down at him saying nothing but letting the boy cry. He wanted to cry too as he hated this war and felt that it was his fault the boy did not have parents. It was why he had pushed Harry away from him, he knew that now, he deserved Harry's hatred but right now Harry needed him to be strong. He did not need a weak adult at a time like this.

"I cannot take this sir." Harry said. "I cannot block him out, I try and try but I cannot keep the dreams from coming."

"What dreams?" Severus asked a bit sharply.

"I try to clear my mind sir, every night…"

"Harry Potter you will answer the question or do I need to use _Legilimens _on you?" Severus said walking around the chair to stand before the boy, he was getting worried now.

"It's always the same, a long hall ending in a door, I want to go through the door and, and I do I see a room with bright light and then wake up."

"And you have been doing as you were taught last year?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I how did you know?" Harry asked.

"You have been blocking me all year, that is how I know." Severus said. "Did you really think I would not figure it out?"

"Oh." Harry said. "I guess I should have sir."

"Go to class, I will deal with Umbridge." Severus said abruptly. "But I warn you Potter you say anything to professor Umbridge beyond what is absolutely needed you will be back over my knee is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Harry said finally calming down.

"Now get out of my office!" Severus said.

Harry did as ordered and with dread went to his next class. Why did it have to be Defense Against the Dark Arts? He walked into the class and made his way to a seat at the back as always. Yet Umbridge was having none of that, she ordered him to a front row seat and he obeyed if only to keep Severus from coming after him. Quietly he took a seat and took out the book she had them working from today and started on the chapter she had them taking notes from. Harry was sure she was looking for a reason to give him detention and Harry was not going to give her any reason. Her detention would not be as bad as what was done to him by Snape. It always came back to Snape now Harry thought bitterly. Once class was over and he was headed out the door Umbridge called him back.

"Mr. Potter you will stay." She said as his fellow students left. "Show me your bag."

"Ma'am?" Harry asked.

"Your bag, surly you know the new decree on the ban of the _Quibbler_?" Umbridge said.

"Um no ma'am, but I do not have one." Harry said as this was true, his copy had been taken by Severus. "Professor Snape took my copy ma'am."

"Let me see what is in your bag." Umbridge said.

Harry put his bag on the table and emptied it. He was so glad that the joke products that Fred and George had given him were up in his dorm. He was not happy having her go through his things but he dared not say a thing about it. Finally when she was done she gave him his bag back. She had hoped he would say something, protest but he did not and she knew that Severus had something to do with it. At least he knew what a problem this child was now. At least she had banned that troublesome magazine and would hear no more about it. Yet she was not aware how inventive the students could be and was not aware how happy the headmaster was as the students seemed to know everything about the article at hand even though neither he or any of the staff saw the _Quibbler _at all…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I know it seems I am harsh with Harry here, however Snape is trying so hard to keep Harry safe. He knows he has to do the difficult task of keep Harry under control, it's that or the ministry will and Snape does not want that at all. He has a complicated relationship with Harry, he feels tremendous guilt for his parents death. I do not believe in cannon that Snape hated Harry, he pushed him away because he did not feel worthy of anything but contempt from the boy. _

So anyway please review!


	14. Chapter 13: The Portrait of Mrs Black

Chapter Thirteen: The Portrait of Mrs. Black:

The order meeting had taken much longer than Snape had expected and as such he was not happy. He had potions to brew and papers to grade and the only consolidation was the fact that the other heads of houses who had been at the meeting had their own work they had to do. Still he was not leaving until he saw his son one last time to make sure he was sleeping well. He looked in on the boy and saw him clutching the stuffed panther that he suspected but could not prove one Nymphadora Tonks had got the child. Max beamed up at his daddy as Severus took a seat by him and tucked him in lovingly.

"How are you lessons going with Lupin?" Severus asked his son.

"Very well daddy, he is a good professor." Max said smiling at his father. "Tonks got me this to sleep with, I named him Fluffy."

"A perfect name indeed." Severus said.

"I love you daddy." Max said getting sleepy.

"I love you to my little prince." Severus said.

He tucked in his son and kissed him good night and walked out and down the stairs to leave the house. He did not give any mind to the portrait of Mrs. Black as he was heading out of the house. However she was paying attention to him and not in a good way. She did not like him or those in her house, true she had not been shouting as of late as Dumbledore had warned her not to but she could give voice to her frustrations with this little pawn before her. His dark hair, common foreign features made her dislike him and his child that dare live her though she never could insult or speak to the child as she wanted to. Her own son made sure of that.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little pawn." Mrs. Black said from her portrait.

"Good evening ma'am." Snape said trying to be polite.

"Oh always the polite one, the good boy I knew your mother boy, never thought she would marry who she did." Mrs. Black said. "A filthy muggle no less!"

"Do not speak ill of my father, he was a good man." Snape said his eyes glittering dangerously.

"Why not, look what he spawned, a weak little pawn who is too scared and too weak to do anything but go between two masters." Mrs. Black said. "Oh yes two great wizards, both using you, pushing and pushing you to see when you will slip up and punish you for it."

"Dumbledore is not like that." Snape said evenly. "He is a good wizard and good man."

"You can say that after how he treats your house?" Mrs. Black said. "I know how he treated Slytherin in the brat-who-lives first year, oh yes dear grandfather Phineas told me all about that."

"Trying to get me to side with you against the order are you ma'am?" Severus said turning to face her fully.

He glared at her, she looked so much older that what a woman of her age should have. Then again she had done many evil and horrible things that had aged her far beyond her years. She cared noting for her physical looks, she only wanted power and she had died, how had she died? That was a mystery even to Severus who had spent time talking to the house elf Kreacher in his visits here. He said he had found her dead but would not say what had killed her that is if he even knew what had. Severus had a feeling she had tried to create a Horcrux and that was how Sirius's father had died, Mrs. Black had killed him but there was no way to prove that even now.

"Trying to warn you, you are a smart man, pity you may not live through this war." Mrs. Black said. "Like my poor Regulus."

"I am sorry he was killed, I met him, he was strong, brave he realized his mistake before I did, he was a better man than I." Snape said quietly.

"Yes he was, you are weak you know pawn." Mrs. Black said.

Her words hurt Severus, he did not show it, he could not, he just scowled at the portrait and was going to retort when he heard a strange sound. It was familiar but he could not place it as a sound in the Wizarding world. He turned and saw Tonks walking up a can in her hand, she was looking at the painting anger on her face shaking the can and it was that can that was making the noise. Severus stared at it and knew what it was, a can of spray paint. This was going to get interesting as when Tonks got mad someone was going to pay dearly.

"If it isn't the half blood brat." Mrs. Black said.

"Oh put a sock in it you old hag." Tonks said menacingly walking up to stand before the portrait. "You do not treat my friends in this manner!"

"Friend?" Mrs. Black laughed nastily. "You would be a friend of this creature?"

"Yes I would, he is a good man, he does what he has to because he knows it will help bring down Voldemort, he has lost so much because of that evil wizard and those like you." Tonks said.

"How dare you little girl…"

"You know what this is?" Tonks said holding up the can. "It's a muggle paint remover, oh yes, you old hag are going to get taken down."

"Tonks are you sure Black would want you to do that?" Severus asked her.

"I am as much family as he is, besides I hate this woman, she poisoned aunt Cissy and aunt Bella away from my mum, I will not forgive her for that."

"You would not dare you little tart!" Mrs. Black said then screamed as Tonks shot the paint remover at the top of the painting. "You little whore how dare you!"

"Um Tonks what are you doing?" Came the voice of Sirius and he saw the top of the painting now gone. "Tonks that may not be a good idea…"

"Exactly what I said." Severus said.

"Shut up whore." Sirius shot at Snape and shut the curtains over his mother.

That was it, Severus thought, no-one called him a whore no-one. With a roar he tackled Sirius and an all out fist fight began. Tonks leaped back and watched as both of these men beat each other badly cussing and swearing violently, it was good there was a silencing ward for the upper floors so that Max was not woke up by this appalling fight. As the sounds of the fight wafted down to the kitchen Arthur Weasley looked up and was about to see what was up when Molly stormed out and up the stairs. He followed her up and watched her go to work at once. She showed no fear as she waded into the brawl and in an instant, with the practice of years of this kind of work had two men by the ear instantly.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She snarled.

"Black called me a whore!" Severus snarled.

"SIRIUS BLACK THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU EVER USE THAT KIND OF LANUAGE AGAINST SEVERUS AGAIN AND YOU WILL WISH YOU HAD NEVER DID THAT AGAIN DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Um he started it…."

"I said-do-I-make-my-self-clear?" At each word she twisted his ear hard.

"Y-yes M-Molly." He said nearly crying at the pain.

"Severus, I know he has been a bully but you will not fight him again got that?" She was much more gentle on his ear, so much so the pain was hardly anything at all. "I don't care what he says, you come to me!"

"Yes ma'am." Severus said hunched over as she did not let go of his ear or Sirius'.

"Now I am going back to the kitchen, you start this fight up again and you both will be very, very sorry." She left with Arthur following her with one parting statement, "I mean it!"

Both men glared at each other and were about to speak when there was a sound that made them look around, startled. The source of the sound became clear as they looked down and saw Kreacher looking up at the damage to the painting and wailing in anguish. He had seen the damage to the painting and it was clear he was hurt by it. Tonks looked shocked, she had not realized her actions would cause the elf so much pain. At once she was on her knees by him concern on her face.

"My mistress!" Kreacher howled. "What have you done to my mistress!"

"I-I am so sorry Kreacher I didn't know this would upset you so." Tonks said looking very concerned as the elf began to beat his arms and legs on the floor in misery. "Kreacher please I, I will get it fixed I promise."

"Let me." Severus said and he had his wand out, "_Repairo_." At once the painting was restored and even Sirius was impressed by this.

"Wow you can be of use." He said.

"In more ways than one." Severus snapped back adding several more charms to the painting, then looking down at the tiny elf he spoke to him "I will make sure no-one will harm this painting, I put a charm on it so that it cannot be harmed."

"Good, I don't want to see Kreacher so upset and sad again." Tonks said meaning it. "I am so sorry Kreacher please don't cry."

"However, Mrs. Black you are an evil woman, you are safe from harm for Kreacher's sake only, I am sure you are aware you no longer can scream or shout." Severus said glaring at her.

"You, you!" She said and indeed she could not scream and Snape smirked.

"Worthless now am I, a pawn?" Severus said eyes glittering. "I think not, good day to you."

With that he left in a billow of robes and Sirius realized that every time, yes every time he tried to hate Severus he did something like this. Sirius really hated Severus for that ironically he thought. Tonks was very impressed and Kreacher? Well Kreacher became part of the small but growing house elf "fan club" that liked one Severus Snape. The only one who hated him at that time was the portrait of one Mrs. Black, but then did her opinion really matter?...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes the fight between Sirius and Severus has been long time coming. They were bound to do this and of course with Molly in the house well it would get both men in trouble. She has six boys and would be used to wading in and breaking up fights. Yes she would have used a bit of wand-less magic to help her after that._

So anyway thank you for reading and do review!


	15. Chapter 14: Boys in Trouble

Chapter Fourteen: Boys in Trouble:

_**Warning Corporal Punishment of Teens:**_

Severus Snape was very, very upset. He had two reasons to be at this time, one Harry James Potter (naturally) and one Draco Lucius Malfoy. He had come on both boys wands out fighting in a corridor. He didn't care who started this he was furious at both of them! He had drug both of the boys to his office, slammed them into two chairs (after taking their wands) he left them there and stormed out knowing he needed to cool his own temper before he dealt with them. He met up with McGonagall in the entrance hall and she knew at once he was not in a good mood. She had a very good reason as to what had caused his bad mood but had to ask anyway.

"Severus whatever is the matter?" She asked Severus.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter decided to duel." Severus replied. "They are in my office now thinking about why that is not a good idea."

"You took their wands correct?" McGonagall said and Severus. nodded. "You hexed them to their chairs I hope?"

"No, why…."

"I will help you clean up your office." McGonagall said.

They headed down to Severus's office both dreading what they would find. However when they entered they found the office still in one piece, the boys had not used any of Severus's things as weapons to throw at each other. They were that smart at least but they were not smart enough to not be on the floor punching, kicking swearing and fighting. McGonagall summoned Harry's glasses to her (which were five feet from the boy) fixed them and watched as Severus waded in and drug the boys up by an ear each and threw them into their chairs. Anger and disappointment etched his face and McGonagall handed Harry his glasses back so he could see. Both boys knew they were dead, they were not leaving this room without very sore rears.

"I was only going to give you detention." Severus began softly. "All you had to do was stay in your chairs."

"He called me…"

"Do not even try it Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. "You have no excuse for your, for fighting like, like common hoodlums!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Severus said and then added "congratulations Mr. Malfoy you managed to do what I hoped you never would do, make me take twenty points from Slytherin! At one time!"

"No professor my father will kill me!" Draco said.

"Do not lie to me Mr. Malfoy, it is not your father you will have to worry about." Severus said slowly. "When I tell your mother you will lucky to still be alive!"

"I will leave you to it." McGonagall said.

She left and Severus ordered the boys to come to his desk and bend over it. They did, hands holding onto the desk humiliated by this even before the first hit. Severus was smart, he knew he could not punish them one by one, he had to do it at the same time, otherwise it would not work on these two boys. He went to his desk and took out a ruler and both boys gulped but refused to look at each other. Severus took off his outer robes, stretched a bit then began first on one then on the other and each boy gasped in pain, this really hurt!

"It's your fault scar-head!" Draco said the added ow as he was hit.

"Oh shut up you spoiled brat!" Harry shot back. "If not for you we would not be here!"

"I would advise both of you shut up now and think about what you did." Severus said getting into a rhythm as he punished the boys. "Dueling in the hall would have just got you both detention, do you know why you are being spanked?"

"Because you are a greasy git sir?" Draco said, he really could take almost as much pain as Harry.

"Wrong answer Draco Malfoy." Snape said.

"Because we ow! Were fighting on the floor?" Harry said.

"Getting there." Snape said. "What else?"

Now both boys were smart but neither one would give in before the other. Severus was getting tired and had to switch arms as this was tiring work (not because he was hitting hard no, he was holding back so he did not hurt the boys too badly). Draco looked at Harry who looked at him and between flinches of pain the boys came to an understanding. They would do this together, that way neither would have the humiliation of coming in second. It would be too much for the boys if one gave in before the other. They took a deep breath each and holding onto the table tight they got ready to apologize.

"We are sorry sir!" They said at the same time.

"For what?" Severus asked leaving off hitting them for a moment so they could speak.

"For dueling and fighting in your office!" They said at once.

"Please sir, I will be good, I will not do that again!" Draco said now crying.

"Nor will I, it was wrong and stupid sir." Harry said also crying.

"So glad you realize that." Severus said. "Now you will stay in the corner until you are presentable. Then you will be back here this evening for your first detention with me. The other three will be with the other heads of houses. Also you are not to heal yourselves up, I will know if you try it!"

The boys remained in the corner until they were respectable to leave the room. They were so very sore and sitting was something that they would have a hard time with for a while. Yet that was not the worst of it, no it was not. Nor was the detention with Severus, which involved scrubbing out cauldrons for two hours. The next morning was even worse as who should come storming up to the school to see them but Narcissa Malfoy and Remus Lupin with Padfoot by his side? They marched up to McGonagall's office and Severus ordered both boys to follow him to the office. They walked as if doomed and entered to find three very unhappy guardians standing there. Harry did notice how beautiful and tall Narcissa was with her blond hair piled on her head and clad in a gown of deep blue. She was not happy though and looked at her son who could not meet her eyes at this time.

"I would like to start Mrs. Malfoy by saying I am sorry for my young ward's behavior yesterday. I have not taught him to be so disrespectful or wicked as he was." McGonagall said primly.

"I too would like to apologize for my son's barbaric and uncivilized behavior. I assure you I did not raise him to act in such a manner." Narcissa looked over at Harry with a look Harry could not read. "I could see how young Mr. Potter could be so emotional, he has suffered great losses. My son has no excuses."

"Mother!" Draco said appalled.

"Well he does have Lucius and he is not a good example." Remus said.

"No he is not, however Draco if you ever do such a thing again I will take you over my knee in front of the whole school!" Narcissa said.

"Father will not let you!" Draco said defiantly and got grabbed by his ear for that comment.

"Your father though a good man does not set the rules for you! I am the one you listen to and I am the one you will face if you dare fight again!" Narcissa snarled at Draco.

"Harry if you ever get into a fight like that again not only will I be very disappointed I will take you over my knee." Remus said.

"I will not Remus, I don't want you to have to do that sir." Harry said looking down at his own shoes.

"Good, now one more thing, no more Hogsmeade for you until after Christmas young man." McGonagall added.

"No, not that please professor!" Harry begged knowing that as one of his guardians McGonagall could do that.

"Yes that, we all agree with that Harry." Remus said. "What you did was very serious indeed understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry said sadly.

"The same for you Draco." Narcissa said.

"Yes mother." Draco said sulkily.

"And you will not keep Victor or Gregory from Hogsmeade, they are not to share your punishment!" Narcissa said to Draco.

"Yes mother." Draco said looking at his boots misery on his pale face.

Both boys now wished they had not done what they had. They could have had much worse done to them if Umbridge had gotten a hold of them. However both boys were most unhappy when they were basically grounded. This was a new thing for Harry, he was grounded for his actions, not for using magic but for really doing something wrong. He respected Remus, McGonagall, and Sirius (who he knew had a hand in this) and everyone else who was really working hard to keep him out of trouble. Yet he still had three more detentions with Draco and if they involved teamwork cleaning they were in for a long three detentions…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes both of these boys deserved what Snape did to them. I was trying to bring Narcissa into this story and I did it! What I get from the books is that it is Narcissa that rules the house. She did go off on her own in Half Blood Prince (okay with annoying sister following her) and asked Snape for help. Then she lied to Voldemort, oh yes she has backbone and I believe brains. Working with the werewolf Remus to discipline her son would not be out of line. _

_She does not want her son to become the prat her dear Lucius is. One other reason as to why she would rule the house er manor is what Draco let slip in Goblet of Fire: "My father wanted to send me to Durmstang you know but mother wanted me closer to home." Closer to home so that she could, through Snape keep him in line as Snape as Draco's godfather would be more in line with her discipline and rules._


	16. Chapter 15: The Snake Attacks

Chapter Fifteen: The Snake Attacks:

Christmas break was soon coming on the students and though they had lots of homework they were looking forward to the holidays from school. One night just before Christmas break most of the castle was asleep Harry Potter was sleeping and was dreaming yet again. The dream was the same, the long hallway ending in a doorway but this time he was closer to the floor and there was a man sleeping against the door. Harry was not walking this time, he was creeping along the floor like a snake and he wanted nothing better than to bite the man before him. Harry did bite the man and looked up and saw who the man was and his blood froze, the man was Mr. Weasley! He had bit Ron's father and he felt the horror of the act and began to scream in utter terror.

"Harry, Harry wake up mate!" Ron was shaking him.

"No, no help murder!" Harry cried out.

"Harry wake up!" Neville was now on the other side shaking him.

"Ron your dad, he was bit, a large snake bit him." Harry said.

"What is going on in here?" Came the voice of McGonagall.

Harry looked over at her and never was he happier to see her. She was clad in long white night gown over which she had a red tartan dressing gown. Her long hair was down but still tied in a plait and she looked very concerned. Harry explained everything to her at once, from the hall to the snake and the attack. He knew it was not a dream and if they did not hurry Mr. Weasley was going to die! They had to realize this was real so horribly real! McGonagall had a time of it to calm down Harry enough to get him to listen to her.

"Get up, all of you now." McGonagall said. "We are going to the headmaster."

"But it was just a dream right?" Ron said.

"No, I was there!" Harry nearly screamed.

"Okay Harry, it's okay, he will be fine." Neville said trying to comfort his friend.

"Come Harry we will see the headmaster now." McGonagall said gently.

McGonagall led the children down the stairs to the common room where Ginny, Fred and George waited. She took them all out of the common room and down to the headmaster's office. She gave the password to the gargoyle and took them up to the office where Dumbledore was waiting there for them. He had Harry tell him everything again and Harry changed the tale just a bit so that he was looking down at the snake and he was not the snake. Ron stared at him but said nothing and Dumbledore spoke to two portraits. The people in them left and time seemed to pass slowly but finally they came back with their news.

"He was down there could hear him, I was able to raise the alarm." The first portrait that came back said.

"My grandson will be more than happy to have all of you there." The Phineas Nigel's portrait said.

"Good, good, now I must get you to Grimmauld place." Dumbledore said taking out a small bottle and turning it to a Portkey. "You will be safe there."

"I am not going." Harry said.

"What you have to mate!" Ron said.

"No, I am staying, I am not going." Harry said firmly.

As there was no time to argue Dumbledore had those that were going to Grimmauld place touch the Portkey. He counted down and at once the office was empty but for Harry, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Harry was feeling strange and he did not dare look up at Dumbledore as when he did he felt like he wanted to attack him. He felt so dirty and wanted only to hide away to keep everyone safe from him. It was at this moment the door to the office opened and Severus came in and froze seeing Harry still there. He looked over at the headmaster and then at McGonagall. He knew what had happened, headmaster Black had come and told him down in his dungeons.

"What is Mr. Potter still doing here?" He asked.

"He refused to go to Grimmauld place." Dumbledore replied.

"Indeed?" Snape said looking over at Dumbledore. "He is far safer there than here."

"It is his choice." Dumbledore said calmly.

"He is not thinking clearly!" Severus countered.

"I am not going to endanger their lives!" Harry said and whether it was a trick of light or not Snape thought he saw a flash of red in Harry's eyes. "You don't understand Snape, I am a danger to them!"

"As you can see he refuses in this Severus." Dumbledore said. "He will not go."

"Albus I must disagree with you in this, the boy is not thinking clearly, he is going and that is final." Severus said glaring at the headmaster, he was not going to back down in this.

"Severus let the boy rest." McGonagall said.

"When he is at Grimmauld Place Minerva." Severus said firmly standing his ground.

"If that is how you feel." Dumbledore said.

"Very well but be gentle with him Severus or you will face my anger!" McGonagall said.

"I am not going….Hey put me down!" Harry yelled as Severus threw him over his shoulder. "Snape you greasy git put me down now!"

"Harry you show respect to your professors and Severus is this necessary to carry him?" McGonagall said.

"Yes, he will not walk I am sure of it." Severus replied.

Severus calmly made another Portkey and at once both he and Harry were gone from Hogwarts and almost at once they were at Grimmauld place. Severus put Harry down who began to cuss him out in Parseltongue and Sirius who had never heard Harry use the language froze as he had been coming up to see him. Severus glared at him as if to dare challenge him about this but Sirius just gently grabbed the boy who stiffened in his arms.

"Let me go, I am too dangerous!" Harry said fighting for all he was worth.

"Harry, Harry it's okay, you are safe!" Sirius said then to Severus "was it really necessary to carry him?"

"Yes it was, he refused to come, he can be stubborn at times." Severus said.

"I am not!" Harry said and another stream of Parseltongue came from him.

"What is wrong with him?" Sirius said really panicking.

It was at this time two women made their way down the stairs to see Harry having some sort of fit. One of the women was Fleur Delacour and it was good she was here as she knew what was needed and could help Harry. She walked up to Harry and took him from Sirius and at once he stopped struggling. She supported him to the parlor where she sat on the couch and let him lay on her lap as she sang to him in an ancient language that seemed to calm him at once. She knew what was going on and could help the poor boy like no other could now. She was part Veela and that meant part of the ancient line of what were regarded as true elves, as far removed from house elves as one could get.

"What is she doing?" Sirius asked.

"She is part Veela, it's something they can do." Tonks replied watching this. "She will take care of him. It could take all night."

"Is, is he being possessed?" Sirius asked panic rising in him.

"Yes." Tonks replied. "But he will be fine, she is stronger than Voldemort as she is not fully human."

"Thank God for that." Severus said then winced as his arm burned. "I am being summoned."

"Yea fine, thank you for bringing him." Sirius said.

He said this to a swirl of robes and the front door closing. Molly and the rest of the Weasleys had come up and saw Fleur tending to Harry who looked more peaceful but who was still fighting a bit. Molly drew up a chair and brushed the sweat soaked hair from his face and saw he looked so fragile and so small and young! This boy was going through too much and did not deserve what was happening to him. The hope of the Wizarding world lay on this child, this mere boy, did the rest of the magical world even realize they rested their hopes on such a young boy?

"I will do my best for him." Fleur said looking up from Harry to Molly. "He is in such conflict."

"I know, this poor child, it's not fair." Molly said tears in her eyes. "He just saved my husband's life. Poor boy, so alone in the world."

"He has lots of love around him." Fleur said. "He is never alone, we are here to care for him."

"Yes, yes we are." Molly said drying her eyes. "I just don't want to see him suffering so."

"You must rest, you have your husband to see in morning." Fleur said. "I will stay with Harry."

"Thank you." Molly said.

She left and went to bed and Fleur continued working with Harry. Finally in the darkest part of the night she won the battle and walled off the connection in Harry's mind to Voldemort and managed to summon the fragment of evil into a small crystal that turned black. Harry woke the next day rested and feeling better than he had in weeks. He remembered the night before, the attack and he shuttered, he had been in the snake. He remembered Fleur helping him and Snape had brought him here, against his wishes and he realized Snape knew what was best for him and he had risked a lot to make sure he was safe.

Harry got up and saw his trunk was here already and he checked his watch, he had slept in late and scrambled to get dressed. He finished tying his trainers as Ron came into the room and stood by the door looking at Harry keenly. He was worried about his friend, and relieved at the same time. He had very good news and wanted to be the first to tell Harry. Harry looked at Ron nervously, would he still want to be his friend after what had happened? Ron confirmed this by grinning and then he spoke to Harry.

"My dad will be fine, you saved him." Ron said.

"That is not the way I would want to save someone." Harry said.

"I know mate, but Fleur she was brilliant, she cut the connection you had to snake face." Ron said. "How is your head now?"

"Great, no pain I slept well, no dreams, nothing." Harry said. "I am sorry though."

"For what?" Ron said. "Fleur told us you were in the snake but were not responsible for what happened, it was like you were along for the ride as it were."

"I still feel bad." Harry said.

"Don't, you saved my dad, come on, he is home." Ron said.

"But he was bit, the snake…"

"Madam Pomfrey was able to fix the wounds." Ron said. "She used Phoenix tears, the cover story is that there was a antidote in St. Mungos."

Harry followed him down the stairs and to the kitchen where the rest of the family was waiting. At once he was taken into a great big hug by Mrs. Weasley who fussed over him making sure he really was alright. Mr. Weasley gave him a shorter hug and thanked him and the twins gave him a group hug. Ginny quickly hugged him and stepped back and Kreacher pressed a large quantity of food on him. Harry sat down and ate and felt better, he saw Fleur come into the room and smiled at her and got up and hugged her thanking her. If not for her he was not sure what would have happened and he was happy she had been here to help him. Once more life was looking up for him and as he sat with the Weasleys Remus and Sirius came in making the day that much better…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I see Severus doing this with Harry very much in line with his caring about the boy. It's funny because in just a few years he will not be able to carry the boy like this anymore, he will have to use magic. Not because he is old but because Harry will grow into a tall man. Right now our dear Severus Snape can still do this and he had to, Harry was not thinking clearly poor boy!_

So thank you for reading and do review please!


	17. Chapter 16: Apologies and Forgiveness

Chapter Sixteen: Apologies and Forgiveness:

Severus Snape limped up to Grimmauld place wishing only to see his son. He could care less he was in pain and suffering from multiple uses of certain tortures. _Crucio _seemed to be _dear_ _Bella's_ most favorite, that and causing personal injury like she had to him. He mentally groaned as he held what was left of his left hand to his chest, it was swollen, red and his fingers were badly broken as well. He would get patched up as he had promised Molly to come when he was injured, then he would see his son. Yes his hand hurt but he was not going to fuss over it that much, he had worse happen to him in the past. Besides he still had all his fingers and toes and other parts and was still alive and had not been found out a traitor by Voldemort. Then again Voldemort was too busy trying to get the prophecy to worry much about him. The fact Severus was still free and not screaming in his death throes showed he was still very much trusted by Voldemort.

"Professor Snape you is here early." Kreacher said bowing before him as he came into the house.

"I came to see my son." Severus said to the elf. "First I need to see Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course, if you need anything sir Kreacher is willing to help." Kreacher said.

"Thank you Kreacher." Severus said as he walked through the house.

It was early morning as he made his way to the kitchen and he thought he would just wait there until Molly was up, he could not see his son until she was able to patch him up. He was surprised to see her up and with Tonks here talking to her. She looked up and saw Severus in the doorway and at once went into mothering mode. He looked awful with bruises on his face, his left hand swollen to his chest and he was limping too. She helped him to the table and helped him with his robes and clothing as he could not do this on his own. The fact he allowed this showed how much he trusted her and Tonks. He was helped to undress to his under shorts and both women gasped at the damage. Severus was bruised and battered and though he did the best he could to hide it both women could tell he was in pain.

"He was this mad at you?" Molly said shocked seeing the bruises and cuts on his pale body.

"No, he used only a few _Crucio_ curses on me, nothing I cannot handle." Severus replied. "No this was _dear_ Bella, I was leaving the meeting with Voldemort when she snuck up behind me and stupefied me."

"That hag." Tonks said. "She knew you were weak after what Voldy did to you."

"Yes, still if she thought she was going to force me with pain and suffering to sleep with her she was dead wrong." Severus said. "I will never sleep with her."

He told them all that Bellatrix had done, from him waking up naked in her clutches to the torture she had done to him. She had kept at it until he had tried to escape and she had found she had to bind him to keep him with her. Severus was calm as he told them how finally she had broke his hand badly and was about to torture him to death when Rudolphus rescued him. He got Severus out of there and helped him dress and took him to Voldemort who had laughed at this latest "game" of Bellatrix and told Snape to leave. Severus finished and Molly, who was working on fixing cuts to his legs was appalled.

"How could they?" She asked.

"Because they are wicked evil people and delight in torture and pain." Tonks said. "Snake face just likes to cause pain and suffering and aunt bitch is not much better."

"I could not put it better, but I do enjoy making her so very upset." Severus said. "Even if she did try to force me it would not work, there are certain protections one can have given to them."

"Yes I am aware of those." Tonks said. "Dumbledore did that then?"

"No Minerva." Severus said pulling back his hair to show what looked like an ordinary ring in his ear. "She forced me to take it after I came back from the dark lord after the graveyard."

"I am glad she did." Molly said quietly. "I could not bear it if any could harm you that way."

"Well it saved my life." Severus replied.

They heard a gasp from the doorway and Severus turned wand out on habit. His eyes narrowed at the boy standing in the doorway. Wonderful Harry Potter was here and Severus was most put out the boy was here seeing him weak like this. He was about to tell the boy off when he saw the horror on Harry's face. Realization dawned on him as he realized Harry was stunned by the damage done to him. Harry met his eyes and realized for the first time just what Severus went through as a spy for their cause. He did not want the boy's pity either and he was going to tell him off when Molly headed him off.

"It's early yet Harry you should be still asleep." Molly said giving Severus a look that kept him quiet.

"I could not sleep anymore, I heard voices, I thought Sirius or Remus was down here." Harry said coloring slightly then looking at Severus, "sir your hand, and, and, did Voldemort do that to you?"

"Don't use his name!" Severus hissed.

"Sorry sir, that bastard do that to you?" Harry asked.

"Harry language!" Molly warned Harry.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley."

"No, just Bellatrix Lestrange." Severus said.

"You should not have to go through this sir, it's not right!" Harry said paling.

"Sometimes we have to do things we do not want to Harry." Severus said. "I don't want your pity boy."

"I know sir, it's just I don't like seeing anyone hurt like you are sir." Harry said. "Besides you said you refused her sir as in refused her sex?" Harry blushed saying this.

"Yes I did."

"You are brilliant sir." Harry said grinning. "I mean that."

"Thank you Harry." Severus said.

As Severus spoke to Harry Molly was working on his hand. She scanned it and was glad to see Poppy come into the room and at once start working on Severus. She frowned as she realized that Bellatrix had used spells to further the damage and until they were off she could not heal the bones in his hand. She set his fingers, splinted them and bandaged his hand up skillfully and helped him get dressed. Harry looked concerned as Severus did look very pale and did not look like he should be anywhere but bed. Molly knew he needed care and so came to a decision.

"Well as you will need care and it is Christmas time you will stay here, Sirius will not dare say anything about it." Molly said.

"Yes I will," came Sirius' voice from the doorway of the kitchen. "If he refuses to stay I will not be happy at all."

"See Molly this is just what I expected…..what did you say?" Severus said it dawning on him what Sirius had said.

"I said you have to stay, Max needs you, besides Molly wants you to stay and you are staying." Sirius said then grinned. "I am going to have so much fun with you…"

"Sirius don't annoy Severus." Remus said coming in then seeing Snape's hand, "Voldemort or Bellatrix?"

"Bellatrix of course." Severus said.

"It's nearly breakfast, all of you upstairs, and Sirius you will behave or you will be so very sorry." Molly warned him.

"I will Molly, I just wish to talk to Severus. It's nothing bad in fact it could be very good!"

"Oh joy." Severus said glaring at Sirius.

"Boys you better be good." Molly warned again, Merlin these boys could be such a challenge!

Sirius gave a mock bow and walked out Remus and Severus following him. Sirius motioned Severus into the parlor and Remus followed and watched as Sirius warded the door. Severus wondered what was going on and he had his wand out just in case these two were about to do something to him. He watched as Sirius put his wand on the table and began to pace the floor. He looked nervous as if he had something to say that was going to be hard for him. Remus was watching him as well and Severus knew something was up but not what. Sirius figured if one person could change then he could to had he had done a lot of thinking and talking to Molly and Tonks. He knew he had to do this but Merlin it would be hard!

"You know Severus I owe you an apology." Sirius said slowly.

"Oh?" Severus said glaring at him.

"Yes, it's been far too long, I should have said this then, I am sorry for the prank that nearly cost you your life back in school. I was not thinking, I nearly killed two people that day, you and Remus. I swear to you Remus and James knew nothing about it, it was all me, I am so sorry Severus." Sirius said. "You cannot blame Remus, it's my fault alone. I will understand if you do not wish to forgive me for this."

"You mean it?" Severus asked to him looking at him keenly and seeing he did but wanting to hear it. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, look I was stupid, I should have been expelled but I was allowed to stay, for Remus' sake." Sirius said. "I remained on probation the rest of my time at Hogwarts."

"I knew that, you lost points for Gryffindor too." Remus said. "Oh and who could forget Minerva taking you over her knee…"

"Minerva does not use physical punishment." Severus said stunned at this revelation. "Ever, well maybe she will grab someone's ear once in a while."

"No but I was an exception." Sirius said quietly all humor gone from his eyes. "I deserved it, though at the time my pride kept me from seeing that."

"I know you would not hurt me now, we all have made stupid mistakes, and lived to regret them. Mine are far worse than yours."

"No, you joined Voldy because you fell for his lies and wanted to help not hurt others. I tried to kill you with my prank and I am so very, very sorry." Sirius said looking sorry.

"I will forgive you Sirius, can you forgive me for joining the dark lord?"

"Yes, like I said you did not do it for power, but you are still ugly." Sirius said grinning.

"Yes, and you are still a brainless bastard." Severus said.

"And you are a greasy git." Sirius said.

"Splendid, you do not know how happy this makes me!" Remus said getting a bit emotional.

"Go see your son, I will beat the sappiness out of the wolf." Sirius said.

"Molly will kill you if you wrestle around the house again." Severus warned Sirius.

"I will just turn to Padfoot and look really cute." Sirius said.

"And Molly will just wait until you turn back." Remus said getting Severus to smirk.

Severus left the room and Sirius did feel better for apologizing. After all he knew he had been wrong and Snape needed to hear that, besides it put him one up on the old grease ball. He grinned and realized that a grand prank was needed and Remus knew that Sirius was going to try and prank Severus. Remus secretly had his money on Severus, if he knew Severus well (and he did) Sirius' prank was going to backfire right on him. Remus grinned and laughed and Sirius looked at him wondering what was up but Remus kept his thoughts to himself as he knew Severus had a right to win sometimes in the prank war. It was good Molly came in at that moment to make sure they were behaving so Sirius was not able to try and win a wrestling match with the werewolf (he never did win).

Meanwhile Severus had gone to get his son who in fact was on his way downstairs for breakfast. He saw his father and jumped into his good arm squealing with joy. Severus carried him to breakfast talking about how he would be here for Christmas and making his son so very happy. Severus wished he had known the witch he had been with had been pregnant. He would have married her and though he had not loved her he would have learned to do so. He sat with his son and enjoyed being here even with a certain Animagmus and werewolf. He saw the Weasleys and Harry there and felt for the first time in years complete, a feeling he had not felt since his own father had died so very long ago…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Ah yes Sirius apologizing as he did, it really was about time for that I think. Severus needed to hear it and Sirius needed to say it. I think this could be the beginning of great friendship as these two really need to put aside their differences and work together not fight! Forgiveness is a great thing and Severus will feel better forgiving him as they can start over. They are no longer teens and have to leave behind all the hatred and bullying ways as they are on the same side!_

Thank you so much for reading and as always please review!


	18. Chapter 17: A Wonderful Christmas

Chapter Seventeen: A Wonderful Christmas:

Severus Snape woke up early and stretched, flexing the now healed fingers of his left hand. Just last night Poppy had been able to fully heal his hand and it was great he could move it again. Slughorn who was a member of the order had helpfully taken over brewing potions he normally would have before his hand had been hurt so he could rest and relax. Sort of. Fred and George liked him, sometimes he wondered if they saw him as their professor or more like an older brother or something as they loved to tease and prank him. Nothing dangerous or too bad but Merlin was it funny to watch Molly go off on them when a prank went off on him. He dressed in jean, his dragon skin boots, a white shirt and black leather tunic.

He smiled remembering how Sirius had reacted when he saw Severus in near muggle attire. Seeing his onetime enemy in jeans was new for him and he teased him about it until Molly told him to stop it. Ron and Harry at first had stayed out of his way but when they realized he was not going to "go all professor" on them here they settled down and did not avoid him. He had spent much of his time finding rare books in the library and settling in to read them. Now Severus went in to wake his son and smiled at the sleeping form and gently woke the boy who looked up at him and smiled back at him.

"Good morning Max." Severus said. "You know what today is?"

"Christmas!" The boy said grinning.

"Oi Christmas!" Came the voice of Fred from above them.

"Wait for me!" George said and there were two cracks from above.

"Presents!" Ron yelled running out of his room Harry after him and they ran down the stairs.

"Can I go daddy?" Max said.

"Of course you may." Severus replied.

Severus went down to the Parlor and saw the boys along with Ginny ready to dive into their presents. They waited as the adults (this including Bill, Charlie and Percy) came down and the presents were handed out. Severus was surprised to get so many gifts, he got them at school from his fellow professors each year but this year he got those and quite a few from the family here. Ron, Fred and George had gone into together and got him the full collection of Led Zeppelin CDs which he was very happy with. Harry got him a large tube of M&Ms in alternating bands of green and silver. Remus got him (as with everyone) a box of chocolate and Sirius had even got him a gift, a stuffed Snake that make Severus grin, it was a joke but one he loved. The best gift though came from Mrs. Weasley. He carefully opened the package and took out a black homemade sweater with a large green dragon on the front. He looked at her tears in his eyes, this was the best gift of all and he gave her a large hug.

"Thank you Molly, this means so much to me." Severus said.

"You are welcome dear, you are family you know." She said so glad her gift made him so happy.

"So if he is family and I am family," Sirius said slowly, unwrapping his red sweater with a black dog on it "does that make us brothers?"

"No that makes you the family dog." Severus shot at him.

"Severus!" Molly said trying not to laugh as Arthur laughed by her side, Sirius just looked at Severus not sure how to react at the moment.

"You make a wonderful dog." Remus said siding with Severus. "Just like James said you did."

"The fleas are murder." Sirius said grinning. "They itch."

"That is what a flea bath is for." Severus said.

"You know Severus…"

"Do not open doors that I will step through then." Severus said smiling.

"He has a point." Fred said.

"Yea you did open the door very wide." George said grinning.

"I have to agree Sirius, even I would have stepped through if Professor Snape had not." Harry grinned.

"You want to be turned into a toad or worse?" Sirius said to Harry who just grinned at him.

Sirius glared at Harry then laughed again and the gift giving went on. Max got a brand-new Wizards chess set from Harry, a pack of exploding snaps from Ron, some wet start fireworks from Fred and George and his very own Weasley sweater this time in navy blue with a copper cat on the front. From his father he got a muggle bike, from Sirius a pair of roller skates as even Witches and Wizards loved these as children. Severus gave practical gifts to most there, except the twins, he handed over to them a large square package solemnly. They unwrapped it and looked at the book and then up at Severus and grinned and showed everyone what it was: _Guide to Hogwarts Rules_. Who said Severus did not have a sense of humor?

"Nice, real nice Severus." Sirius said grinning.

"So now we can see what rules we have not yet broke." Fred began.

"And break them!" George finished.

"I hardly think that is the reason professor Snape gave that to you!" Molly snapped at them.

"Okay we will read it." Fred said.

"Then let Hermione read it!" George said laughing at the look on Ron's face.

"Thanks guys." Harry said. "Thanks a lot."

Again the room was filled with laugher and Severus brought out a thin square package and handed it over to Remus and Sirius who looked at it puzzled then opened it cautiously. They stared stunned at the record they held in their hand. When they were in school one thing that Remus, Sirius, James and even Peter had in common was the Beatles. They had collected two of every record (singles included) one to play and a rare first edition or unpublished cover. What they now held in their hands was the White Album. This was not the one that they would play but the rarest of all, the cover and records were white and the two marauders looked at Severus in awe.

"Mate this is, wow this is too much." Remus breathed.

"I managed to get two." Severus said really wanting to show these two he was truly their friend now. "My father got one for me as a boy that I kept, this one I found a few years back, thought you might like it."

"I think I love you." Remus said grinning then at the look on Severus's face. "In a brotherly way you know."

"You know Severus you are not all that bad after all even if you are Slytherin." Sirius said grinning. "You don't know how much this means to me, to us."

"I think I could guess." Severus said smiling.

"Sir I think you are ruining your reputation." Fred said.

"Yea at least to us, but we will not tell." George replied.

"Yea you are not as evil as you let on." Harry said grinning at him.

"You let that out Harry and I will have a new pet." Severus said warning him.

"Daddy not evil!" Max said. "Daddy is good and kind, he lets Uncle Moony teach me. Uncle Siri is funny and Padfoot plays fetch in the house with me!"

"Well put Shrimp." Fred said to Max.

The rest of the day got better and better. Everyone had a great time, they lingered over a simple breakfast of oatmeal with fresh peaches and cream and wheat toast. Then relaxed while the elves pulled out all the stops to make a wonderful Christmas feast. McGonagall came for Christmas dinner as she had to stay at the school this year and could only get away for a few hours. She brought gifts with her, for Harry an astrolabe and for Max an extension to his children's potions kit. She got a few things for everyone else, for Fred and George a cat sized model of a lion that roared and pranced and for Ron a Cannon's scarf.

After dinner everyone rested, some took naps, some like Snape and Remus read and then the party began again that evening. It went on far into the night, when the younger children went to bed, namely Max, Harry, Ron and even Fred and George. Snape and Sirius amused themselves by seeing who could drink who under the table. As Snape was a potions master it was a no brainier he won. Indeed this was one of the best Christmases that many here had ever had in their lives…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Okay yea I got a bit sappy these past two chapters. But with Max around well the pride that kept these wonderful talented men from being friends is being broke down. Sirius Black had a rough upbringing as he ran away from home when he was sixteen. I still hold to the belief that Severus had a good father and mother who loved him very much. His joining Voldemort was the save lives not take them. _

_He and Sirius do have a lot in common as they are willful strong men who are very powerful. Even if Sirius acts dumb he would have to be a powerful wizard as he is a Black after all. Severus is just that much more powerful. They both lost a lot as did Remus and to fully heal becoming friends would honor the memories of Lily and James. I could imagine them looking down and smiling, James laughing and Lily happy that finally all her friends were getting along._

Thank you for reading and do review!


	19. Chapter 18: End of the DA

Chapter Eighteen: End of the DA:

School was getting harder for the upper classes, mostly the fifth and seventh years as they had homework piled on them and they found little time for anything else but studying. Still Harry managed to study, practice Quidditch and go to the defense class that had taken on the name of Dumbledore's Army. The students in the classes were learning fast and the one to improve the most was Neville. He had come to his element and was so good he was helping Cedric teach the classes now. He had a reason to be so good as he had heard of the escape of Bellatrix Lestrange and wanted to be the one to face her and make her pay for what she had done to his parents. It was at one of these classes, right when the hundred students here were learning to prefect their Patronus Charms Dobby came in looking scared and very worried.

"You must flee, you are betrayed!" He squeaked out terrified.

"What?" Cedric said stunned. "Who?"

"No time, she is coming this way!" Dobby said. "Umbridge!"

"Right, everyone leave, now!" Cedric said.

Harry stayed behind with Cedric and with his map helped make sure that the students got to safety. He saw Umbridge was on her way here but there was still time. He saw the Hufflepuff students get back to their common room, the Ravenclaw got to theirs and Gryffindors to there. Now it was only Cedric, Neville and Harry left and Cedric turned to Harry and handed him a silvery invisibly cloak. Harry had left his in his trunk and was grateful that Cedric had his but he did not want to leave Cedric to face Umbridge on his own.

"It's mine Harry, now listen, you must get back to your common room, she must not get you." Cedric said.

"But what will you do?" Harry asked him.

"Don't worry about me, just get back to your common room." Cedric replied.

"But…"

"Go, now as a prefect I order you Harry!" Cedric said pulling rank though he hated doing so.

Harry drew on the cloak and went out with Neville who did not go back to the common room with him at once. Harry could not say anything and so he made his way quietly back to his common room. He looked around and saw no-one around to stop him and so he gave the password and entered the common room. He took off the cloak once he was inside and saw twenty of the Gryffindor DA club here all looking grave. He still had his map but he had to keep it secret so he had no idea what was going on. He saw Ron and Hermione had got back safely but Neville did not come through the portrait hole.

"Who betrayed us?" Fred asked grimly.

"Whoever it was we will know tomorrow." Hermione replied grimly. "I put a charm on the pledge we all signed, whoever snitched on us will develop a hex on their face."

"I hope Cedric is okay." Harry said looking pale and scared. "He saved me, gave me his invisibility cloak. He saved me from her."

"That is a Hufflepuff for you." Ron said. "So glad he is on our side."

Time passed and Harry grew even more worried, what was going on? He wanted to leave and find out but he knew that would not be wise, he knew if Snape caught him he would be in for a spanking and he did not want that. Still he could not rest and this was true of everyone here. Finally after an hour (though it seemed like much more) McGonagall came in looking grim with Neville by her side. He looked very pale and scared and it was at that time Harry knew something bad had happened. McGonagall called the whole house, she was not going to wait until morning, none of the other heads of houses were waiting to tell their students the bad news. Soon the whole house was crowed into the common room looking at her with anxious faces.

"Professor Dumbledore has been relieved of his position." McGonagall began.

"What no way, why?" Harry asked.

"It seemed he formed a group of students to create an army." McGonagall said and held up her hand to quiet her house. "He said as much, minister Fudge was here to arrest him, I say was because Dumbledore managed to escape. Mr. Diggory, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood were there to witness the escape, or what they could of it."

"Who is in charge of the school now?" Harry asked looking fearful.

"Umbridge, I am so very, very sorry your parents are to be notified of course, if you wish to leave and go home I will understand." McGonagall said. "I cannot ask you to stay when that woman is in charge."

"We will stay." Fred said looking grimier than Harry had ever seen him.

"Yea, we will stay and support you professor." George replied.

"She will wish she had not taken over." Ron said.

"Kindly do not tell me what you are planning to do." McGonagall said warningly. "I would feel guilty not stopping you."

"Of course professor!" Fred said grinning at the good news he was being given free reign.

"We will be the best students we can for Umbridge." George replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

So it was the houses came to an understanding, they would unite to show Umbridge she did not belong here. It would be subtle and Harry was hoping that no-one got expelled or worse. He was not looking forward to the next day as he knew he was going to face Umbridge in her office. She was no fool he knew that even at his age he was scared though he refused to show it. He was surprised then how well he slept that night and when he woke the next day he did not remember why he felt so badly. Then it hit him as he headed down for breakfast with dread and found he could not eat hardly at all. Still he had to make a show of it, to not eat would draw attention he did not want and so he forced down his breakfast.

"Look at that toad." Harry murmured to Neville seeing Umbridge sitting where Dumbledore normally did. "She dares take his seat?"

"Don't do anything rash Harry." Neville said. "Please?"

"I will not, we have Fred and George to take care of her." Harry replied.

"Yea she will wish she had not done what she did." Ron replied darkly.

"Agreed and a welcome present is on the way for her." Hermione said shocking Harry and Ron, "I cannot stand her, she called me a mudblood as I was on my way to breakfast."

"Trying to rile you up no doubt." Harry said darkly. "She will get hers for that I promise you."

Harry did have one ray of light today, he did not have defense against the dark arts so he would not be facing Umbridge today. Mentally he gave a sigh of relief and went to his first class that day which was Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid looked worried but he handed his lesson very well and Harry knew he had a right to worry, last time Dumbledore was told to leave the school Hagrid had ended up in Azkaban, a cruel and evil place to send such a gentle soul. Harry was headed back to the Gryffindor common room to drop off his cloak and scarf and get some studying in before lunch and his next class when Umbridge came up to him and he felt trapped.

"Mr. Potter, you are not busy are you?" She asked sweetly.

"No ma'am." He said politely secretly wishing her to disappear.

"I would like to have a word with you." She said, "in my office?"

"Of course Professor." Harry said forcing himself to smile though he wanted to hex her off the planet, he kept his mind clear as he was not sure if she was a Legilimens.

He followed her into her office and took a seat across from her desk while she busily made some tea. Harry knew something was up but he could not refuse the cup she gave him. He pretended to take a sip letting the liquid drip down his robes instead. He looked around the office and the pinkness of it almost blinded him. The walls were covered in pink paper, the carpet was pink and dishes with frolicking kittens in bows and sweaters danced around on the walls. Harry saw on the desk a small white cat looking at him much as Mrs. Norris did and he did not much like the cat.

"You must be very worried now Harry." Umbridge said sweetly. "After all the headmaster was a good mentor."

"He helped out the students ma'am." Harry said. "I was one of the many he mentored."

"Yes but he had a special place for you did he not?" Umbridge said. "Maybe he trusted you hem?"

"Ma'am?" Harry asked puzzled.

She was about to respond when there was a loud boom from outside the room. Umbridge got up and went to the door and Harry dumped the tea into a potted plant with lurid pink flowers and he sat back up as Umbridge turned to him again. He kept his face neutral and expected her to speak to him again when she dismissed him as there was another boom down the hall. Harry wasted no time in leaving as he did not wish to stay around her and he ran to the stairs and saw a firework go off in the hall below. Harry grinned and knew exactly who had done this. He looked around and saw Fred motion him into the small closet that he and George were hiding in. Harry dove in just in time as Snape stormed by looking for two very dead boys as he knew exactly who had done this. He looked to where they were hiding and walked on as if he did not know where they were.

"Brilliant." Harry said grinning quietly.

"For that you get a free box," Fred said.

"Yes, our very own design." George said. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, she tried to stun them."

"Yea they just doubled."

"I hope she ties to banish them next." George said laughing quietly. "They multiply tenfold!"

"We better get out of here before she catches us." Fred finished.

"Those are brilliant!" Harry said grinning.

The boys scattered and the rest of the day was very exciting. Though the professors were very capable and could remove the fireworks from their classes they called on Umbridge when the fireworks came into their classes as they were not sure (or so they said) that they were allowed to banish them themselves. Umbridge's first day as head of Hogwarts was spent running from class to class getting rid of these fireworks and she looked harassed and unhappy as she was covered in soot. The only place the fireworks refused to go (and Harry had a feeling it was because Fred and George made sure that they would not) was the dungeons so Snape was not bothered by the fireworks.

Still though with this moral raising day courtesy of the Weasley twins Hogwarts was becoming more like a prison than a school. Umbridge was not going to allow the students to have the freedom they needed to learn and grow. In fact new decrees went up that kept the students from talking about anything but their studies in the halls and the professors were not allowed to speak of anything but what their classes were about to the students. Most of the students were not even allowed to Hogsmeade and this got the villagers alienated against Umbridge as they needed the students to help keep their shops going. Things were getting worse at school for the students and were about to get worse for a few professors as well.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was Severus who was to take most of the brunt of her anger that first day. She wasted no time after the end of the day to call him down to her office and forced him to hand over his wand. It got worse from there, she began to torture him and he refused to beg or even cry out in pain. She _Crucioed_ him so badly he nearly blacked out. Still he would not, could not give in to her, he willed himself to stay calm even when she called him every filthy thing she could. She hated him that much was clear and he knew why, she had been at his trial years ago and felt she had a right to do whatever she wanted to Severus. In fact as the head of the school she could do just about anything to Severus as he was still on parole and would be for life.

"You will find I am not as kind as Dumbledore was or as weak in dealing with your kind." Umbridge said coldly. "Your master cannot protect you now."

"If you refer to the dark lord he is dead by the ministries words." Severus spat at her.

"I should kill you but let me give you something to remember our meeting by shall I?"

She raised her wand and threw several dark curses at him causing him to gasp and moan in pain. Still he refused to scream or beg for mercy no matter how much pain he was in. Finally Umbridge tired of her sick game and gave him back his wand and ordered him out of her office. In horrible pain, weaker than he had been in a long time he staggered to the hospital wing. He clutched his stomach feeling blood seeping through his robes, before he could get into the hospital wing he fell to the floor and passed out to remember nothing more for a very long time...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Umbridge is not a nice woman at all. She really does not deserve to be around children as she a cruel and wicked woman who uses a blood quill as punishment! Lines with a real pen and ink are fine but lines in your own blood is sick and wrong! That and torturing Severus Snape when he loses Dumbledore's protection when he has to flee the school she is sick and cruel and I had to show that here. I do not like torturing poor Severus but he is the one who would face her wrath I am sure. She would know his past allegiances._

Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review to say you were here!


	20. Chapter 19: Healing for All

Chapter Nineteen: Healing for All:

Severus had left the hospital wing early Sunday morning having spent Friday night and all of Saturday there. Filch had found him and taken him into the hospital wing. Severus had woke in bed with Poppy working on him. To say she was not happy what Umbridge had done to him was an underestimate. She had healed him up as well as she could, even so under his robes his body was a mass of bruises. He had bandages on his right wrist, around his neck and one around his abdomen where he had been cursed badly. He was grateful for the high collared robes he wore as no-one could see the bandages there. He was forced to use a glamour charm on his face as he was bruised and swollen, his students did not need to see what had been done to him.

"Severus you should report this, she cannot get away with this." Poppy told him as ate what little breakfast he could.

"You know what I am, she will tell everyone what I am what I did." Severus replied. "I would end up in Azkaban, she said as much."

"Severus this is not right, you don't deserve this! You are a good man don't let her get away with this!"

"I will be careful that is all I can promise." Severus said. "You know the headmaster gave me protection. With him not here she has full control over me and has a right to use torture on me."

"The ministry cannot really want you harmed, you have done so much good for the Wizarding world!" Poppy said.

"I know but they do not care." Severus said quietly. "Besides she takes her anger and sick torture out on me and not a student well I have to protect the students."

"Not this way, Severus please tell someone!" Poppy begged him.

"I cannot, I will be fine, Dumbledore will be back soon." Severus said.

Severus made his way down to the chapel just in time for mass leaving a very worried Poppy behind in the hospital wing. As always he sat in the back in shadow so that none would see him. He wished he could use magic here to hide himself but as this was consecrated land magic would not work. Only the laws of God worked here and ironically it was the safest place at Hogwarts if Hogwarts was attacked magically. Many students and some staff had never been here, they believed that some ancient magic lingered here that they did not understand and as such kept them powerless. Yet to Severus he felt oddly more in control here than anywhere else. His glamour did not work here either but as he was in shadow it did not really matter.

He had a secret that Voldemort did not know and Dumbledore did not fully understand. Neither was his master, neither could claim him as their servant. No Severus Snape had returned like a prodigal son to the God of his father and hoped that one day he would be forgiven for all the evil he had done. He prayed as he did so much now, and though he showed a cold and hard exterior to the world he was a shattered man deep inside. All that kept him sane really was his faith, his son and the work he did now to bring down Voldemort. As he moved to kneel he had to force himself to not wince in pain as his battered body protested.

He saw Harry here and was glad, the boy needed this, evil assaulted him all around and this was a rock he could lean on. He saw to his surprise Neville and Ron here and the Weasley twins. He normally did not see them here and thought maybe they came later or this was their first time in church. Harry meantime had seen Severus come in and knew something was off. Severus was hurt, oh the man could hide it very well but Harry knew he was unwell. He could not see the bruising on his professor's face as he was in shadow and even if he had he would not say a word. After the service he wanted to speak to Severus but knew it unwise and so he left acting as if he had not seen Severus at all. He knew Severus would prefer that as he had his image to keep up.

"You see Snape?" George said to Harry as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yea, he looks unwell." Harry said.

"Umbridge has it out for him." George said. "I don't like that woman."

"I say we show her how much we don't like her." Fred said.

"If you are caught Angela will skin you alive." Harry warned. "Umbridge was ready to kick you off the team after your last display."

"Yea but we were not caught." Fred said. "Nor will we be this time."

"Just leave me out of it." Ron said. "I don't want to know."

"Going to turn us in little brother?" Fred asked him.

"As long as you don't tell me what you are going to do I will not!" Ron said. "You know as a prefect I have to report wrong doing!"

"Yea we know, mum loves you best you know." George said.

"That is not true!" Ron said hotly. "Don't start with me today I, I will hex you!"

"Turn their hair green." Harry said grinning.

"Hey don't help him!" Fred said feigning outrage.

"He is my best mate next to Neville." Harry said as Neville came up.

"You mean that Harry?" Neville said.

"Yea who else helps me pass my Herbology classes?"

"Hermione?" Neville said.

"Nah, she goes to Neville for help too." George said quietly to Harry.

"Helps us too." Fred said.

"On what?" Ron said, "your joke shop?"

"Yes, don't laugh little bro, we are going to be very rich." George said.

"I am going to have five wives and sixteen kids." Fred said.

"Don't let mum hear you say that, or you will not have any children." Ron said.

The boys laughed as they came back to the portrait and gave the password. They went into the common room and found Hermione studying hard already. Harry was not in the mood to study and instead started up an impromptu chess contest. Most of the house played all day and in the end only Ron and Lavender that remained and Lavender won the contest. They had dinner in the great hall and then instead of studying in the common room they instigated a pillow fight. Hermione was trying to study and got a pillow in her face. She saw red, got up and grabbed a pillow and threw it hard getting Ron in the face.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped, "I am trying to study!"

"All studying and no play will rot your brain away!" Fred sang throwing a pillow at her.

"I said stop it!" Hermione said getting up wand out.

"Oh crap, run!" George said.

"She is going to kill us!" Neville said terrified.

"I have a better idea Hermione." Lavender said grinning wickedly. "There are more girls than boys so let's get them!"

"What not fair!" Harry said.

With that an all out pillow war began and all thoughts on studying were forgotten as the students used the chairs, tables and couches for cover. Soon the air was filled with feathers and the floor was covered in white. Children and furniture were white as well and still the fight went on. Then McGonagall was there, and she surveyed her common room. She let her house get away with a lot she knew, after all children needed some freedoms. But this, this mess she would not abide! She set her mouth in a thin line and at once the room was quiet as the children turned to look at her. She wanted to laugh, oh how she wanted to at the scared looks and the feathers over everything but she had to restore order. What got to her was the fact the prefects were in the middle of it! In fact Hermione Granger was frozen in place, pillow in one hand, feathers in hair and on clothes fear on her face.

"I do not care who started this." McGonagall said glaring at her house. "You will all clean it up now!"

"Yes professor." Hermione said weakly.

"What I do wish to know is what possessed you to do this?"

"Um we were trying for redecorating?" Fred said trying one of his winning grins.

"Yea, you think the feather look is out this year?" George added.

"It is not funny Mr. Weasleys!" McGonagall said. "I will give you one hour to clean this up, you may use magic but no outside help or elves!"

"One hour but professor how are we to do that?" George groaned.

"I will leave that to you one hour Mr. Weasley." She said and was gone.

She needed that hour badly, she was afraid she would lose self control and laugh and her students did not need to see that. She walked into the staff room and saw Severus, Flitwick and Sprout there along with Hagrid. She said down and took a cup of tea that Severus had made for her and glared into the fire. She put a hand to her mouth as she was trying not to laugh. Oh Merlin those children!

"What happened?" Severus asked her.

"Is Umbridge around?" McGonagall asked nearly headless Nick who was paroling the school for the teachers now.

"No, she went to Hogsmeade Minerva." He replied.

"Well then I was just up in my house and the children they, they had a pillow fight!" McGonagall said.

"Oh dear, what did you do?" Flitwick asked.

"I gave them an hour to clean it up, with magic, no house elves, no outside help." She replied.

"If that was my house, well my house knows not to do that." Severus said smirking.

"That is because they are scared of you Severus." McGonagall said. "Of the whole vampire thing keeps them in line."

"Oh?" Severus said looking insulted but really enjoying the battle of wits that was coming. "Well I at least know better than to allow my students to engage in pillow fights. Right now they are studying hard and I would know if they were not."

"Oh really? Because I think young Draco could really use that studying time to study books and not the opposite sex."

"He knows to study, or else." Severus replied.

"He is a brat, ungrateful, and rude."

"So is Harry."

"Only in your eyes you over grown bat!"

"Schoolmarm!"

"Slinking Serpent."

"Clawless cat."

"Dragon Dung."

"Oh boy here we go again." Sprout said to Flitwick.

"Yes, but they do not fool anyone." Flitwick said smiling. "They love each other."

"Should get married." Sprout said giggling.

"What?" Both said leaving off their fighting to stare at the two other heads of houses.

"I am going to go see if my cubs have finished cleaning." McGonagall said getting up.

"I am going to scare some first years." Severus said standing as well.

"Severus you are incorrigible." McGonagall said to him primly.

"Thank you." Severus said holding the door for her.

"I have mistletoe!" Sprout called after them. "I will use it."

Severus was so glad it was so late an no-one could see him blush, he hated to be teased like that. However he knew it was done in good fun and so he could not stay mad at the other heads of house. He headed back to his rooms and went to his large bathroom and started to make himself a bath. He saw a small bottle on the counter and took out his wand and ran it over the bottle. Finding it was safe he picked it up and read the tag that came with it:

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_We wished to thank you for teaching us and thought a little gift would be in order. This is our own potion, it is for muscles and other things. Yes it works very well, we tested on ourselves until we got it right. Use in good faith and please don't kill us!_

_Sincerely _

_Fred and George Weasley._

Severus was tempted not to use it as the Weasley twins loved to prank him. Still he knew he needed something and so he turned the card over and read the directions. He was to add it to the bath and so he did. He stripped down, got in and at once wanted to bless those boys. He was going to give them a NEWT each for this potion that was for sure. He was sure a certain specked boy had something to do with this and right now Severus Snape did not mind. The potion was taking away the pain and suffering he had endured and replacing it with a feeling of calm and wellness. At least for tonight he felt good and he did not feel the need for a glass of wine at all…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Though religion is not fully explored in the Harry Potter world I am sure many students and professors are religious. I don't see Dumbledore as religious at all but Severus I do. How else could he get through all he goes through with Dumbledore and Voldemort?_

So again thank you for reviewing and reading!


	21. Chapter 20: Prisoners

Chapter Twenty: Prisoners:

Diagon Alley:

It was a cold rainy day and very fitting for what had happened to Sirius Black. Remus and Padfoot were out and about shopping in Diagon Ally. Remus needed a few things as did Sirius and so with Sirius/Padfoot Remus could get what was needed. They had just finished at one shop and were headed to another when several black robed and hooded wizards Apparated into the alley. They were masked and it was clear they were death eaters. At once Sirius knew he could not stay in dog form and protect Remus. He knew it was Remus these death eaters were after and he had to protect Remus at all costs. He morphed into his human form and had his wand out at once. Many of the death eaters were shocked and a bit scared to see Sirius Black here as he was royally ticked off and was suppose to be dead.

"Hi remember me?" Sirius asked. "I spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime I did not commit and as such I am just a tiny bit crazy, insane, and a bit upset."

"Get out of our way Black, we don't want you, give us the werewolf." One of the death eaters said.

"I don't think so." Sirius said putting up a shield charm between himself and Remus and the death eaters. "Remus get into a store now."

"No, Sirius you cannot…."

"Do it or I swear I will hex you!" Sirius said. "I am alpha you must obey!"

"Damn you, damn you Sirius to pull that now!" Remus said having no choice but to obey.

Remus went into a shop and he was safe here with other terrified shoppers. The store owner shut the door and activated the wards to protect the front of the shop. They were safe here from Apparation as all the buildings in the alley were protected against anyone trying to Apparate into them. Remus cursed Sirius, he had used their friendship and Remus' need for the pack to save his life. It should be Remus out there but he had had no choice but to obey, Sirius was his alpha and so he had to obey. Chalk up another curse of the werewolf, the pack mentality.

Outside Sirius along with a few other witches and wizards were fighting the death eaters. Many were injured and hurt and they began to flee. Sirius should have stayed put but he saw a figure that despite her robes hood and mask he knew was his cousin. To him it was payback time and he ran after her firing hex after hex after her. He ran down Knockturn Alley and cornered her, she threw off her mask and hood and glared at him hatred etched on her face. He knew his face showed the same and he really wanted to kill her as he had not wanted to kill anyone for a long time, save Wormtail.

"Azkaban did not deal well with you dear cousin." Sirius said firing a curse at her which she blocked.

"Nor did it for you." Bellatrix said firing one back at him.

"You should have died there!" Sirius said. "That would have saved the world a lot of grief."

"Tell me how is dear Severus these days?" Bellatrix said. "I see you love playing the part of mutt."

"Better than the part of hag and murderer." Sirius said getting her with a hex causing her to gasp in pain. "I don't speak to Severus, he has no idea what I am."

"Oh really? Hiding from him, scared of him?" Bellatrix said.

"No, I am going to kill you and when the time is right him." Sirius said playing his part well. "First let me show you how much I hate you, _Crucio_!"

The spell hit her dead on and she screamed in agony. Sirius was not being nice, he really hated her and wanted her to suffer as she had made him suffer. He refused to take it off and found he liked watching her suffer. Unfortunately he was not paying as much attention as he should as another death eater came into the alley and shot at stunning spell at him. Sirius crumpled to the ground and the wizard went over to Bellatrix and forced her to her feet.

"Come Bella." Lucius Malfoy said. "Our mission failed, we have to leave."

"No, we have not fully failed, he comes with us." Bellatrix said looking over at Sirius out cold on the cobblestones.

"He is not worth anything." Lucius said.

"He is, the dark lord will be pleased." She replied.

Lucius grabbed the heavier man and grunted, he was not used to carrying people in this manner but to Apparate with Sirius he had no choice. With two cracks the two death eaters and their prisoner left the dark street just as backup from the order came. They scanned the area and then went to speak to Remus. They heard what Sirius had done and realized that Sirius had sacrificed himself for Remus a fact Remus was having a hard time dealing with. He had got one of his long lost friends back, had him for not even two years and now he was gone again just like that.

Meanwhile Sirius was dumped unceremoniously on the floor before Voldemort. Voldemort ordered him brought to and bound and once this was done he realized he had a far greater prize before him than even the werewolf. This was so much better, Sirius Black was the godfather of Harry Potter and he was going to be a great help in getting Harry to get what he wanted from the hall of prophecy. He could get information from this broken wizard before him, after all he had been hiding in his Animagmus form just as Wormtail told him he would be. Voldemort would have preferred him dead but now alive he could continue on with his plan.

"I must confess I was not expecting this." Voldemort said.

"I am sorry master." Lucius said looking at the floor. "We tried to get the wolf, however I was not aware that Black was the wolf's alpha."

"You could not know, I want a word with Severus, he had to know." Voldemort said.

"If you think for one moment I would show my true face to that vile murderer then you do not know me." Sirius said laughing. "Wait until he finds out that his loving dog was Sirius Black! You want to know why your plans failed lord snake face?"

"You dare speak to my master…"

"You know what Bellatrix?" Sirius said looking over at her. "Shut the hell up."

"Why you…."

"Oh do go on Mr. Black it seems you have much to say." Voldemort said glaring down at him.

"Oh yes, Severus thought he could betray the order, but I knew his true loyalties, though I die you will lose even with him on your side. Why do you think many of your plans failed? I was a dog, nothing more and so he trusted me as I could not speak."

"You lie!" Lucius hissed from behind his mask.

"This is why one must choose their familiars carefully." Voldemort said. "But do go on Sirius, you must think you are so very clever don't you?"

"Oh I am, I just wish Dumbledore would believe me about Snape, but now with my death I think he will." Sirius said.

Now Sirius knew he was a dead man but he was skilled at Occulumency and could lie without being detected even by Voldemort, he had after all blocked out Dementors in Azkaban, what was one dark lord to him? He would keep Severus alive even if he had to lie and die to do it. So he continued to weave his tale and knew that at least in the end this would give Severus a fighting chance to live and raise his son.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hogwarts:

The man Sirius Black was trying to save was headed once more for Umbridge's office. He dreaded these meetings and wished only that he would never have to see her again. He walked into the office dreading what she would do to him this time. Once more he put his wand on her desk and stepped back waiting for whatever punishment she had in store. She seemed to like to focus on humiliating him and he hoped that tonight he would get away with only a few _Crucio_ curses and not anything worse. Yet it was about to get far, far worse. He turned as two men exited the floo network and he knew at once they were Aurors and were here to take him.

"Headmistress what is this?" Severus asked coldly.

"This the one Deloris?" One of the lower ranking Aurors asked Umbridge.

"Yes this is the one who helped several death eaters escape from Azkaban." Umbridge replied.

"I did no such thing!" Severus snarled, "this is outrageous!"

"You bare the mark of the dark lord and helped several prisoners escape!" Umbridge said, "check his arm, you will see the mark of evil on him!"

Severus found his right arm twisted behind his back cruelly and the sleeve of his inner robes unbuttoned and shoved up to show the evil mark on the pale skin of his left arm. With a snarl Severus was hit and thrown to the floor and cursed in turn by the Aurors with some dark and painful curses. Severus realized how lucky he had been when Moody had interrogated him all those years before, he never did anything like this to Severus! What would he think of the Auror force stooping so low as to torture a suspect as they were doing now? Severus was drug to his feet by his hair and his hands were chained behind him, he struggled but was punched for that as a metal collar was forced around his neck.

"Get him out of here, I will deal with him later!" Umbridge said coldly.

"You are making a mistake." Severus snarled refusing to show his fear.

"I doubt it death eater!" Umbridge said coldly.

The last thing Severus saw that evening was Umbridge staring at him with cold eyes. He struggled as a hood was put over his head and he was drug through the floo. He knew once he arrived at his destination he was not at Azkaban, that much he knew as it was too quiet and he could not feel the presence of Dementors. He was drug down a series of corridors and finally to a dark cell where he was thrown in for the night. He was sure he was going to suffer and badly before this was all over. He knew that there would be no rescue for him, he was a pawn and like a pawn he was expendable to everyone. His last thoughts before he blacked out were of his son and what would become of him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yea poor Sirius but he did have to protect Remus, no way would he want his best friend to be hurt. As for Voldemort being able to read his mind? No he could not, not with Sirius being still mostly sane after his stay in Azkaban! As for Umbridge having Severus taken to the ministry, it was ordered by Fudge. He knows Voldemort is back and he wants what Severus knows about him and about where Dumbledore is. _

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	22. Chapter 21: The Dream and The Forest

Chapter Twenty One: The Dream and the Forest:

Harry was tired after all the tests and studying over the past weeks. He had just finished up his last OWL in history and was in the Gryffindor Common room reading by the fireplace. The twins were plotting more pranks on Umbridge and Ron was helping them. Hermione was brushing Crookshanks and Ginny was going over her notes from her own exams. Harry put the book down and felt sleepy and he rested his head against the chair. He fell asleep at once and at once he began to dream.

He found himself in a dark place with shelves all around him, on these shelves he saw dusty orbs and he walked forward to take a closer look. He heard a low moan and turned and walked to where he saw a figure huddled kneeling on the floor and saw to his horror it was his godfather. He was bound and looked roughed up but he was still defiant as he looked up at Voldemort who was walking around his bound victim. Harry did not want to watch, but he found he could not help but watch as Voldemort flicked his wand at Sirius getting him to gasp in pain. When he was released from the curse he sagged in his bounds trembling in pain.

"You will help me and tell me what you know about the prophecy." Voldemort said to Sirius.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sirius said hoarsely.

"You must like pain!" Voldemort hissed flicking his wand at Sirius "Crucio!"

"Not-going-to-work-you-bastard!" Sirius managed to gasp out.

"Then we will continue this." Voldemort said, "you will tell me how to get the prophecy, we have all day."

"The ministry officials will come, you cannot win here." Sirius laughed.

"Oh but I have Rookwood on my side, you know what he was before he was betrayed." Voldemort said, "I have as long as I want here."

"You will not win!" Sirius said and gasped as he was hit once more with a painful curse.

"I will, we are here in the ministry for one thing, you will get it for me." Voldemort said coldly, "or you will die here."

Harry came awake at once and saw Ron and Hermione over him concerned looks on their faces. Harry looked up wide-eyed and realized that he had not been dreaming, he really had been in the ministry and Sirius was there now! He told Ron and Hermione what he had seen and heard and they looked grave at the news. Fred and George came up seeing how upset Harry was and he told them everything he had told Ron and Hermione and they left the common room telling Harry they would be back and for him to stay put for the time being.

"Are you sure it is not a trap?" Hermione asked him. "I mean what if he is trying to get you to go to the ministry?"

"I have to go, I have rescue Sirius!" Harry countered.

"Fine, but you do this we go with you." Ron said.

"Agreed, you cannot do this alone." Hermione said.

"We got the order together Harry." Fred said as he came into the common room.

"They will be waiting in the forest." George said. "Cedric said there is a way to get the ministry even with the floo blocked."

"We cannot Apparate." Ron said, "and most of us are under age even if we could."

They followed Fred and George out down to one of the many tunnels that led directly out of the school and to the forest. Yet before they could go through the tunnel they had one more obstacle to get past. They were stopped by Draco and his friends and Harry wanted to hit him as he was sure Draco would report them now. It was over, all Draco had to do was report him to Umbridge and he would never see his godfather again. He was too angry to consider what he said and he stepped forward anger in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Going to save my godfather." Harry said taking out his wand, "you will not stop me Malfoy."

"I am going to Umbridge." Draco said, "you're mad…"

"No he is not, look you don't have to believe him but I do." Fred said.

"So do I, Sirius is your cousin, just let us go." George said watching Draco as he struggled with his emotions. "Voldemort has him."

"Do the right thing, for once think for yourself not what your father wants you to." Harry said glaring at Draco.

"I never saw you." Draco said making up his mind.

"What?" Ron said not fully understanding.

"I said get out of here I never saw you alright?" Draco said.

The teens ducked into the tunnel and ran out into the forest. They found Cedric there talking politely with Morgane who was listening to the young man. Morgane seemed to like Cedric who was giving him the respect he deserved. Firenze had gone and found the Thestral herd and brought them here. Not many could see them accept Harry and Luna and only three others. Harry had never ridden a Thestral and it seemed this was the only way to get to the ministry in time as they were very fast flyers.

"You will use these to fly out." Morgane said, "I do this for you humans and you will owe us."

"We understand, your wish will be our command." Cedric said bowing.

"Good now go, you are trespassing in my forest!" Morgane said stamping a hoof on the ground.

The teens did not need to be told twice, Harry and Luna helped those who could not see the Thestrals onto one each they got on a Thestral and Harry gave the order. They were off and headed to the ministry, it was cold up here but Harry did not worry about that, all he could think of was getting to his godfather and saving him. They flew over the countryside of England and finally as the sun was setting they came on the ministry. As the Thestrals touched down Harry did not see anything but a battered old telephone box. Here Ron helped out and was able to dial the number that had a cool voice as them their business. Harry gave it and at once the phone booth descended into the ground and stopped at the entrance to the ministry. The teens stepped out ready to fight as needed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So that is a short chapter but leads to the next of course. Draco is not a bad person and he would not want Sirius dead as he is family. It overrode his desire to lord it over Harry as blood even estranged blood is thicker than water. At least for Draco and I do think of him as more Black than Malfoy as I see them as a stronger family both mentally and magically than the Malfoys._

So please do review!


	23. Chapter 22: The Hall of Prophecy

Twenty Two: The Hall of Prophecy:

Harry was scared and he hoped he was not too late. He knew Sirius was suffering and he had to get to him. He continued to grip his wand tightly and counted down the rows the sixteen teens were walking by. Ninety three, ninety four, ninety five, finally ninety six and he stared down it all the way to the end. His heart sank to his feet as he did not see Sirius and realized that this was probably a trap. He turned at Neville tugging his sleeve and looked to where he pointed and saw his name next to that of Voldemort and a dusty glass orb above it. He knew exactly what it was and reached up with a steady hand considering how he was feeling should have made him tremble in fear. He was surprised at how warm the orb felt in his hand and he knew Voldemort would spring the trap and soon. He was not disappointed.

"I will take that now." Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy and the teens turned to face an equal amount of death eaters.

"First what have you done with my godfather?" Harry asked glaring at the masked death eaters with hatred.

"Hand over the prophecy boy and you get him back and can leave unharmed." Barty Couch said moving forward.

"Stop! I will shatter it, I will if you harm any of us." Harry said.

"He knows how to play, itty, bitty baby Potter." Came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry wanted to punch her out but knew that a gentleman never did something that crude. "That is the dark lord's boy hand it over!"

"I have as much right to it as Voldemort!" Harry snapped.

"You dare use his name you filthy half blood!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Now everyone calm down shall we?" Lucius said holding up his hands. "Bring Sirius forward, show Potter he is alive."

Two death eaters did as they were bid and brought forward Sirius Black. He looked roughed up but not too badly hurt, he was clad in robes of rough black wool, clearly not his own. He looked more angry than hurt and when he saw Harry shocked and ashamed. He struggled in his captives' arms and got hit for that. Harry looked upset and angry at the treatment of his godfather and his face hardened. He wanted to smash the prophecy but had to get his friends and Sirius out of here alive. He had a plan but had to convey it without tipping off the death eaters.

"You give the prophecy you get your godfather." Lucius said.

"We get Sirius and a promise to get out of here alive." Harry countered. "Or I destroy this."

"You know what it is?" Lucius said looking keenly at the boy before him. "Why the dark lord came after you."

"Because he is a psychopathic narcissistic killer like you?" Harry countered.

"Foolish boy." Lucius said.

"Hand over Sirius." Harry said. "I will drop it, I don't give a damn what it is."

Lucius nodded to the death eaters holding Sirius and they released him to Harry. Sirius believed they were dead, what could a handful of teens do against fully grown wizards? If he had his wand he could give them a fighting chance. But he underestimated this group of teens, three were of the age the trace was gone and so they could freely Apparate, the rest were highly trained thanks to Cedric's defense classes. They were more than ready to fight back now.

"You know what Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said glaring at Lucius. "You can go to hell."

"You insolent little…"

"Now!" Harry shouted and sent a bright flash of light at the death eaters.

"Got a plan?" Sirius said running alongside Harry as they got away from the death eaters.

"Rescuing you and getting the hell out of here?" Harry replied.

"Any idea on how to do that?" Sirius said ducking as a spell came his way. "Cause a plan would be good right about now."

"No, just make it up as I go along." Harry said grinning despite the danger.

"And here I thought you got your mother's brains." Sirius said grinning back. "Well looks as if I will have to rescue you."

"How you don't have a wand." Harry said just as Sirius ducked behind a wall and attacked a death eater hot on their trail snapping his neck and taking his wand. "You were saying Harry?"

"Um so now what?" Harry asked.

"We get out of here, all of us." Sirius said shooting a hex at a death eater. "Preferably in one piece."

That was easier said than done as the death eaters wanted that prophecy very badly. Harry was not going to give it to them, he had to keep it out of their hands. He knew what it said but that was not the reason he had to keep it away from them. It was his only leverage at this point and as he made his way through the rooms it seemed that every death eater out there was after him. Sirius was having fun and Harry saw him happier than he ever had. Sirius knew what he was doing, this kind of work he was very good and it was almost scary how good. Then again he was of the ancient house of Black and from a young age he had learned how to defend himself.

"Severus was good for something in school, had to learn how to duel well to stay alive." Sirius said firing a hex at Lucius knocking him over.

"He would not kill you now." Harry said.

"Not sure of that." Sirius said the tone in his voice letting Harry know to play along.

"Yea guess you are right." Harry said. "He scares me."

"Can see why, he is so ugly."

"And needs to wash his hair."

"Give me that damn prophecy boy!" Lucius snarled.

"Damn you Malfoy you leave my godson alone!" Sirius shouted back.

The two wizards began to duel and the battle was fierce and brutal. Harry though had his own problems, Crouch and another death eater who was very fat but still fast were after him. Harry opened a door and tried to step through and fell down what he thought was a flight of stairs. He groaned and stood up feeling as if his whole body had been beaten. He saw his friends were being herded into his room and he turned to see something that sent chills through him though he did not understand why. An arch stood on a dais that was so old and cracked Harry wondered how it could stay standing. Hanging from it was an old tattered curtain that swayed though there was no breeze.

"It's the death arch." Sirius said limping up to where Harry stood. "I thought it was rumors, guess I was wrong.

"What does it do?" Harry asked.

"Kills you, let's get out of here." Sirius replied.

"I don't think so cousin." Came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hand over the prophecy." Crouch said.

"Now boy!" Lucius said.

"Oh don't you guys ever leave?" Sirius said and a hex was sent his way. "Guess not."

Now Harry could not say what possessed him to do what he did next. His reasoning later was if he were to die at least Voldemort would not get the prophecy. He took it and threw it hard with deadly aim. All eyes were on it as it soared through the air, everyone was frozen in place as the prophecy hit the veil and disappeared. Barty Crouch was right by the veil and he reached up to grab it, stumbled back and he was gone instantly never to come back. A scream of rage came from Bellatrix and she shot a spell at Harry. Sirius threw himself in front of Harry and took the full force of the spell to his chest. He came down, crumpled to the floor and did not move.

Harry looked up to see members of the order streaming into the room and he saw Bellatrix making her escape. Harry ran after her hatred etched on his face. She would pay for what she had done to his godfather, he was dead, he was sure of it, she had done it and she would die for it. He took the elevator up to the atrium and saw her trying to flee to a fireplace. In anger he shot his first unforgivable at her and she screamed as it hit her and she fell to the floor in pain. Harry was enjoying seeing her cower on the floor fear in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I should kill you!" Harry spat at her.

"You destroyed the prophecy!" She spat at him. "You got what you deserve!"

"Yea and your boss will not like that will he?"

"So you destroyed my prophecy did you?" Came the high could voice of Voldemort and Harry turned to face him. "Oh yes I see it all in his worthless mind."

"Master I am sorry, please!" Bellatrix said tears falling down her face.

"It was as much mine as yours." Harry shot at him knowing he was going to die at least he would not beg. "I hate you, you bastard you killed my parents!"

"You will be joining them before too long Harry, no-one is here to save you now." Voldemort said raising his wand.

"That is quite untrue." Came the voice of Dumbledore.

"You!" Voldemort hissed turning to face Dumbledore.

"Hello Tom, it was most unwise for you to come here." Dumbledore said.

Harry watched as Dumbledore faced off with Voldemort and he had enough sense to get out of the way. The duel was powerful, terrifying and amazing at the same time. Harry watched as the two wizards shot powerful spells at each other, each one if it had hit their target would have killed or maimed the other. Voldemort finally disappeared in a puff of smoke and Dumbledore looked scared and Harry wondered why. Then pain far worse than he had ever felt came over him and he fell to the floor. Words that were not his came out of his mouth, words from Voldemort. Harry wanted to die, wanted the pain to be over and just as he thought he would die the pain was gone. Someone took him in a hug and held him close, familiar arms that he just wanted to stay in forever.

"It's alright Harry, you are safe, I am here." Came the welcome voice of Sirius. "He will not hurt you I am here now pup."

"Sirius." Harry said and buried his head in his godfather's shoulder trying his level best not to cry.

"He was here!" Came the voice of Fudge. "Voldemort here and you, you Dumbledore!"

"I will be heading back to the school, kindly let the governors know." Dumbledore was saying.

"Is that, that Sirius Black?" Someone else said.

"Let's go home Harry." Sirius said.

"What of Ron, Hermione, Neville…"

"Poppy will take care of them." Sirius said firmly. "You are coming with me."

Harry let his godfather take him by side-along Apparation back to Grimmauld place. He was stunned by all that had happened and the day was far from over. Harry needed to know what had happened and refused to go to bed. Mrs. Weasley would normally press the issue but at the state Harry was in she did not. Instead she made hot cocoa and gave it to him and Sirius and Remus who both were fussing over Harry.

"He has both his parents in him, it was like watching James and Lily dueling." Sirius said to Remus. "All at once."

"I was busy with Hermione, she was wounded, not badly but even so she is quite the fighter." Remus said. "Dumbledore ordered me back here, so glad he did, Harry needs us."

"I, I think I k-killed someone." Harry said.

"Not really, Crouch could have chosen to let it go." Sirius said shrugging, "besides this is war and sometimes you have to kill, it is not nice or pretty but sometimes there is other way."

"Better that than Azkaban." Remus said softly.

"I agree with that, more merciful, I would not wish the Dementors on my worst enemy." Sirius said meaning it.

"Malfoy get arrested?" Harry asked. "Because I would not mind feeding him to the Dementors, I don't care how cruel that is!"

"No, he escaped along with Bellatrix, I am sorry you cannot get your revenge or in the case of Malfoy prove he was there." Sirius said.

"He kidnapped you!" Harry said.

"Yes but he was wearing a mask, just because it sounded like him does not mean it was him in the courts." Sirius said bitterly.

Harry still felt bad and his mind whirled at all that had happened. At least the Wizarding world knew Voldemort was back now. Yet though that should have cheered him up he felt hollow and tired but knew he could not sleep. He heard someone enter the house but did not go and investigate at that time, he just wanted to stay here in the kitchen and not have to think about anything for a long time…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I did cut down on the battle with Dumbledore and Voldemort as I wanted to make things feel confusing. For a reason. I wanted the reader to feel a bit like how Harry would going through this. Oh and yea Sirius was not killed, I could not do that to Harry!_

So again thank you for reading and please do review!


	24. Chapter 23: Malfoy and the Letter

Chapter Twenty Three: Malfoy and the Letter:

Lucius Malfoy was trying hard to get away from the ministry but was not having much luck. He had Apparated out of the ministry but one of the order had got hold of him and Apparated with him straight into muggle London. Now Lucius was forced to take on the order member and was terrified as to who it was. Moody glared at Lucius and Lucius knew he was a dead man but still he had to fight back, he could not get captured. He knew Voldemort was going to kill him, he could handle that, at least his family would survive but if he was captured, then his family would suffer. He attacked and the battle was on.

"You really think you are going to stop me from taking you in death eater?" Moody growled.

"You don't understand, Moody I don't want to hurt you but you have to let me go." Lucius said.

"Don't think so Malfoy, not this time." Moody said. "You are mine now."

"Try and take me then!" Lucius snarled.

"Stupid boy." Moody growled raising his wand.

Lucius turned to Apparate out but a second Auror came up and sent a stunning spell at him. Lucius crumpled to the ground and Moody looked up at Kingsley Shacklebolt who walked over to the still masked death eater. He had to make sure this was Lucius Malfoy as he could not be sent to Azkaban, he knew too much to and he was going to help them wither he wanted to or not. He tore off the death eater mask and Moody swore at seeing the pale face of the aristocratic Malfoy. Both wizards drug up the dark wizard and Apparated to Grimmauld place. There they removed Lucius death eater robes and hood leaving him in his black dragon skin tunic and boots and a pair of black buckskin trousers.

"He is ready for you headmaster." Moody said to Dumbledore who was waiting in the sitting room.

"Good, keep everyone away, I will deal with him alone." Dumbledore said. "He has much to tell me."

"Of course, I want him back when you are done." Kingsley said. "Alive is preferable."

"I don't intend on killing him." Dumbledore said. "But he will wish he had never crossed me and betrayed his own father."

Dumbledore walked into the small spare room next to the sitting room where Lucius Malfoy lay unconscious on the floor. Dumbledore cast muffling, locking and shield charms around the room and woke up the wizard on the floor. Lucius groaned and sat up and then looked up to see Dumbledore calmly watching him. He rose to his feet and tried to look defiant and look Dumbledore in the eye. Both things did not work as he suddenly realized he was very much in the wrong and that Dumbledore was not happy with him at all. In fact he was furious and Lucius could feel the fury in the ancient wizard fill the room with a crackle of magical power. Lucius began to feel a scramble of panic threaten to overtake him and he backed to the wall trying to hide his fear.

"I should kill you." Dumbledore said calmly after a few moments of silence. "I knew your father, you are not the wizard he hoped you would be. You deserve death."

"Then why don't you kill me?" Lucius said beginning to feel very real terror.

"Because I must know exactly what you are thinking Lucius." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Please don't do that…" Lucius said backing to the wall unable to keep the terror off his face. "Don't use Legilimens on me sir please…"

Yet Dumbledore did, he walked up to Lucius, raised his wand and began. Lucius' gray eyes widened in terror as he realized this was nothing like what Voldemort could do. Voldemort was powerful, but Dumbledore was far, far more powerful at this. He calmly went through Lucius' mind as easily as reading a book and Lucius trembled at this and very nearly cried. However he did not even when Dumbledore forced his way through deeper and deeper and found things that surprised him and shocked him and finally revolted him at what Voldemort did to this wizard before him. Finally after what seemed like hours and hours to Lucius but was only a few minutes Dumbledore stepped back and Lucius fell to his knees completely wore out. He could not look up so he did not see the look of sorrow on Dumbledore's face, sorrow for him for what he had gone through as the slave of Voldemort. For slave is all Lucius was to Voldemort now.

"So you are his slave." Dumbledore said angrily and Lucius was stunned, why would Dumbledore care? "He is far more vile than I had thought, yet you continue to serve him why?"

"To save my family, I have no choice!" Lucius shouted.

"You attacked Harry Potter, more than once for him." Dumbledore said calmly the anger just under the surface. "I cannot abide you attacking innocent children."

"I didn't want to, if I had refused Voldemort would have hunted down my son, forced me to watch him kill my beautiful wife. I nearly lost them once I cannot have that again!" Lucius said so very pale now.

"Why not come to me?"

"I cannot, I cannot you don't understand." Lucius said sadly.

"Pride Lucius?"

"No sir, if I come to you now who will save…"

"I will protect your family, your wife is being brought here for safety." Dumbledore said. "Your son is now being guarded at school."

"It is not that, there are others." Lucius said. "He is killing purebloods! I am sent out to, to kill and I cannot, not purebloods. I will not kill purebloods! I hide them as he orders them killed, he knows this not."

"I see, I will have to see what can be done, in the meantime you will stay here." Dumbledore said. "I want you to spend your time here thinking about how wrong you have been Lucius and what damage you have caused by your actions."

"Yes sir." Lucius said not able to say anything else.

Dumbledore left the very contrite wizard and went downstairs to talk quietly with McGonagall and the rest of the order on what need to be done with the death eater now. Lucius did his best to recover from what he had been through and he thought to his family and what was to happen now. Would Draco take the mark or would he do the right thing and refuse to serve a dark lord? It seemed ironic to Lucius that his only hope lay in a boy not even of legal age!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When Harry heard that Lucius was here he saw red and at the nearest possible moment stormed up the stairs to where he was and unlocked the door with his wand and stormed in. Lucius looked up in shock at the angry teen before a fist slammed into the side of his head. He gasped and fell back to his knees and Harry waded in beating the older man into the ground swearing and cursing the older wizard wishing him dead. Someone grabbed him and pulled him off before he could kill him and he fought his own godfather yelling at him to let him go. Remus came in and took Harry from Sirius holding him back with ease, taking his wand keeping him from casting his second _Crucio_ of the evening..

"Keep him away from me!" Lucius said spitting out blood and groaning in pain. "He is mad!"

"Yea he is, maybe I should, got my money on him." Sirius said as Remus held Harry back.

"He seems a bit upset it seems." Remus said calmly smiling at the terror on Lucius' face. "Wonder what you did to cause that hmm?"

"Let me go Remus, let me go I am gonna kill him I swear I will!" Harry screamed.

"Got a better idea," Sirius said in a tone that Harry understood at once as one to trust. "Come on, there is a better way."

"No, let me go, Remus put me down now!" Harry said still wanting to kill Lucius even as he was carried out of the room with ease by Remus. "Damn you, you put me down now!"

"No, now calm down Harry!" Remus said.

Remus carried Harry out and warded the door leaving a battered Lucius in the room. Lucius lay on the floor groaning in pain, he knew Harry had broken a few of his ribs and he felt blood trickling down his face. He wondered just what Sirius had planned as he knew Sirius had every reason to seek revenge on him. Remus put Harry down in the library and Sirius took out some red paper Harry knew was used to make a howler. Puzzled he looked up at his godfather, what did his godfather want him to do?

"You know Voldemort wanted very much to know what that prophecy contained." Sirius said. "I say we give it to him."

"You are insane." Remus said shaking his head. "Isn't that why Harry ended up at the ministry and why he threw it through the veil?"

"No listen, we all know what it says, what if we gave it to him, all of it. That way if he continues going against Harry well at least we will know we did all we could to not destroy him." Sirius said. "We showed mercy where he showed none going after the brilliant Harry Potter."

"Yea he is that." Remus said grinning.

"So let's show the world how brilliant Harry is." Sirius said grinning. "Let them know what we know about Harry."

"Yea I get it." Harry said nearly smiling. "I will make this, and give back Lucius Malfoy to Voldemort."

"Well that is a way to do it, you could use Hedwig too." Sirius said.

"And get my owl killed?" Harry said. "No, Malfoy is worthless and useless and a coward, he can go back to Voldemort and be killed by him."

"Fine, make the howler then." Sirius said. "Not going to argue with you on getting rid of Malfoy."

He explained to Harry how to make it and Harry followed his instructions. Then once it was done and in a red envelope Sirius put it in a plain white one that Harry addressed to Voldemort and walked out with it. Sirius found Lucius' cane with his wand and humming the Darth Vader Theme (he would as he is a prankster) he went and got a hood and rope and walked into the room Lucius was in. He bound the other wizard roughly and put the hood on him and drug him out of the room and down the stairs. Dumbledore stopped him at the front door.

"Where are you going with him?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Just taking him for a walk." Sirius said.

"Sirius that is a ministry prisoner." Dumbledore warned.

"Well I don't like him in my house, besides he has something to give Voldemort personally." Sirius said. "It's time we take this to the next level."

"I see, well then have a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said holding out a tin of them.

"No thank you headmaster, you think it will rain?" Sirius said. "Might ruin our blond friend's hair."

"I hate you Black, I will get my revenge." Lucius said. "You are doomed!"

"For some yes, have a good evening." Dumbledore said giving him permission to do what he was about to do. "Behave Mr. Malfoy, or I shall transfigure you into something highly amusing."

"I hate all of you." Lucius snarled childishly.

"Pity and I thought we were becoming friends." Sirius said. "Good day headmaster."

With that Sirius drug Lucius out of Grimmauld place and down the street a fair distance away. Here he Apparated with his captive far from London and after a few words that terrified the other wizard he forced him to his knees. Lucius believed he was dead and waited for the blow but it never came. Instead he found himself unbound and when he removed his hood Sirius was gone and a large white envelope sat by his cane. He picked it up and saw it was addressed to Voldemort, from Harry Potter. He took his cane, limped to flatter ground and Apparated to where Voldemort was.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lucius Malfoy knew he was dead as he limped up to the old manor and entered, battered, bruised and scared. He did his best to hide his fear as he walked into the room where Voldemort was holding court as it were. Bellatrix was trying so hard to comfort him, after all Crouch had been his most loyal even she had to admit beyond her in loyalty. Voldemort rose to his feet anger on his face as Lucius limped up and took out the envelope and knelt before him.

"Master I have a message for you from Harry Potter." Lucius said looking terrible with battered and bruised face, blood tricking down his face and onto his tunic. "I was released by him to give it to you personally."

"Oh?" Voldemort said. "What could that brat have to say to me?"

"I know not master, but he has this for you." Lucius said holding up the white envelope and Voldemort summoned it to himself. "Master I tried to…"

"Shut up!" Voldemort hissed at him. "I must think how to punish you, however my greatest problem has seen fit to write me."

Voldemort opened the outer letter and scowled at the red envelope for a moment. Then it registered to him what this was. When he was in school he never got one of these but found it funny when one of his fellow classmates got a howler. Now it seemed Harry was using this form of communication with him. What could that brat have to say? Voldemort knew he had to open it, it would blow up if he did not. He opened it and at once Harry's voice filled the room.

"_Greetings and salutations Lord Voldemort, I would normally have sent this by my beloved owl Hedwig but did not wish her traumatized by your ugly face." _At that Bellatrix sputtered in rage but was silenced by a glace from Voldemort. _"I chose instead to use a completely useless wizard that no-one it seems wants. Lucius Malfoy, really all he is good for is sitting around looking pretty. _

"_Oh as to why I am writing you, I know the prophecy. I have for a long time and you know snake-face you could have asked me first about it. It does concern both of us. As you did work so hard to gain it I thought it would be a nice bit of faith to share what I know with you. So here goes, listen carefully, I am saying it only once and I hope your small mind can take it:_

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. _

"_Take it how you want lord snake-face, but I would advise you to leave me alone, I really don't like having a death threat on my head. I am a teen after all! Oh one more thing this worthless wizard that is trembling before you waiting to die? I will give you a thousand galleons if you give me his body so I can mount his head over the fireplace of the house I plan on buying. That is all for now. Your never to be friend or victim Harry Potter._

_PS_

_I hate you as you killed my parents, plus you are ugly."_

The room went quiet for a moment wondering how Voldemort would take this. He looked amused or stunned it was hard to tell which. He looked around at his death eaters and ordered them out. They did not need to be told twice and they fled not wanting to be around him. Lucius was the last to the door when he was called back. Trembling he turned and fell to his knees before Voldemort wondering what his fate was to be now.

"Master I am sorry, do as you will with me." Lucius said.

"Did he hurt you Lucius?" Voldemort said. "That evil boy did he?"

"Yes master, he is completely out of control." Lucius said.

"You are hurt, all for me correct?" Voldemort said walking around his slave.

"Yes master."

"Come with me Lucius." Voldemort said. "Let me take care of you hmm?"

Lucius followed Voldemort out and up the cold stone stairs to the second level. He followed him to Voldemort's private chambers, a place he was all too used to being. Voldemort ordered Lucius to undress and Lucius obeyed knowing to refuse would get him tortured or worse. Once naked Voldemort looked him over seeing the bruises and cuts on his body. He brushed a lock of Lucius' hair from his face and saw a cut on his temple and blood down the side of his face.

"Ah you are hurt badly are you not?" Voldemort said softly running a hand along Lucius jaw almost tenderly. "So must suffering but I will take care of you, you know this do you not Lucius?"

"Yes master." Lucius said wishing he was anywhere but here. "I hate that boy I want to kill him myself."

"A bath then you will sleep, we will speak in the morning." Voldemort said. "You need rest child and I will make sure you get it."

"Yes master." Lucius said.

Lucius took a bath, getting the blood and grime off himself. Voldemort dried him with his wand and then he was lead to Voldemort's bed. He had no choice but to take the dreamless drought forced on him. He fell asleep at once and woke in the morning knowing that he had to put his trust in Harry Potter if he was to live. How ironic that the boy who had just beat him up was the only one would could stop Voldemort and save him. Oh how Lucius hated what he was now, Dumbledore was so right, he was nothing but Voldemort's slave and he hated that fact more than anything else in the world…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yea I know, Harry is a bit rash in giving the prophecy to Voldemort. However sometimes a gamble has to be taken and that is what Harry and Co had to do. Sirius was right in having him to this to warm dear ol Voldy the prophecy. Consider it a warning to the old insane dark lord._

So again thank you for reading and please do review!


	25. Chapter 24: The Connection

Chapter Twenty Four: The Connection:

Severus Snape did not know how long he had been here. Time it seemed meant nothing in a place like this as he shivered and tried to sit up. He was in a cold bare cell somewhere deep in the ministry and he was naked but for a rag about his hips that covered what was left of his dignity. A metal collar was around his neck that was attached to a chain in turn to a post in the middle of the room. All this was done to humiliate him and make him feel weak and powerless, and it worked as he was a very modest man. His pale lean body was covered in bruises and he was in need of a bath. It was clear he had been here a long time, (though he could not tell but he had in fact been here for five days). Umbridge was an evil woman in doing this to such a wizard as Severus. The first day had been the worst as she had come to force a confession from him.

"You will confess to me." Umbridge said.

"I have nothing to confess." Severus snarled.

"You do and you will." She replied and she had cast several spells that caused him to howl in pain. "You will change your tune with me boy."

Yet the worst thing that had been done to Severus was not the way he was kept a prisoner, virtually naked, chained like a dog and starved. It was the Dementor that was kept outside his cell nearly all day and all of the night. All he could remember and feel now was sorrow and pain. He played over and over in his head the worst memories of his life and wished only for death. He was a damned soul and he knew it. He did not even look up when the cell door was opened and two rough wizards came in. One kicked Severus until he got to his feet and the other dosed him in freezing cold water causing the poor man to gasp in shock at the cold water.

"Must have you presentable for her." One of the men sneered.

"Yea though that did not seem to help much." The other said laughing at him.

"I have nothing to say to her." Severus said hoarsely.

"Yea that is what they all say, in the end you will tell her exactly what she wants to know."

Severus remained standing though he felt very sick. He was weak and dizzy from the Dementors that came day and night and the lack of food. He wanted only to die, sleep only brought vivid horrible nightmares he could not shake and he was losing his grip on his sanity. He looked with dulled eyes at Umbridge as she came into the room looking very upset and angry, as she had been every time she came to see him. She came he supposed once a day but he could really not tell how long he had been here. He was kept clean shaven so he could not tell even by that how many days he was here. She walked up to him wand out and forced him to his knees.

"That is better." She said. "Now you and I are going to talk."

"I have told you the truth, I have nothing more to give you." Severus said.

"But you do, you will tell me what I want to know death eater." Umbridge said. "Or you will suffer far worse than you have."

"Go to hell." Severus spat at her.

That was not the right thing to say to her and after she cast silencing charms around the cell she began to torture him. His screams never made it outside the cell but there was one witness to this appalling treatment of the potions master. Yet neither saw or even heard the small creature that watched them now. Finally finished with him after hours of torture, getting no-where with him Umbridge left Severus on the freezing cold ground sobbing and in pain. He knew he was going to break, he was so close now and when she left he sat up and could not keep back the tears that came. Damn he was so weak he could not even keep from crying now! He was not a man, a wizard to cry and yet that is all he could do now.

He was lucky in once aspect of all this, the Dementor did not come back. Yet that was very little comfort to him, he could not remember one happy thought and all he saw was how evil and horrible a person he was. He sobbed on and the small creature nearly burst with the emotion that was too big for her. She scurried across the floor and stopped before Severus. Waving her antenna she brushed up against the bare leg of Severus. He looked down at the fat beetle on the ground fascinated though he could not say way. He watched her scuttle to the cell door as if she were looking out then she scuttled back.

"You are strange for a bug." He murmured and gasped as the beetle morphed into Rita Skeeter. "What how?" Severus stammered.

"It's called being an Animagmus professor." She snapped. "Now you want out of here or would you like to stay here and go mad?"

"I wish to leave, but how, you are not on the registry…"

"No time, I am here to get you out of here." Rita said.

"How did you get in here?"

"We don't have time to discuss this Severus, get up, we are leaving now." She said reaching into her satchel pulling out a simple set of black robes with one hand and removing his collar with the other. "Don't think you want to walk around London naked."

"No I don't, thank you." Snape said quietly tugging on the robes.

Severus had to be dreaming, this was something Umbridge had cooked up to break his mind fully. Yet as he watched as Rita unlocked the door not with magic but with a skeleton key he knew that Umbridge could not think something up like that. At Severus's look Rita's explanation was that magic on the cell door would set off an alarm. She helped him out of the prison level of the ministry to an area they could Apparate out and when they finally came to solid ground Severus fell to his knees and got sick on the cracked sidewalk. A set of strong hands helped him up and he found a potion being poured down his throat. He tried to protest but was unable as the draught calmed his churning stomach.

"There boy, let's get you inside now." Came the gruff voice of Moody. "Glad you were able t' get him Rita."

"Took me long enough to find him, they had him pretty deep in." Rita replied.

"The old sector then, that is not used anymore." Moody replied.

"She saved me, I am not worth it." Severus said weakly.

"Nonsense boy, in here." Moody said dragging him forward. "Damn Dementors, damn Fudge and damn Umbridge!"

Severus staggered up the steps and into Grimmauld place, despite the healing draught he felt weak and sick and wanted only to crawl into a dark place and hide. He looked up and saw Harry Potter descending the stairs and he saw the look of shock on Harry's face. Snape stumbled and Harry hurried down the stairs and helped steady the man. Snape looked at Harry as if to tell him off and looked into the young man's eyes. At once a connection was made and he could not break away, he found himself deep in Harry's mind and he knew the boy was in his as well.

"Leave them." Rita said as Moody moved to pull the two apart.

"But their minds, Severus is not well…"

"No Moody it's alright, this is a good thing." Rita said and she was right.

_It was the most painful and the most wonderful thing Severus had ever experienced. Harry was probing his mind but sharing his with him. Severus was watching him grow up with the Dursleys and first hand his experiences in school and elsewhere. Severus in turn found he could not turn the boy away and found he did not want to. He let Harry explore his mind, too weak to protest and Harry saw his childhood a far happier one than he had had. He saw Severus going to school, the war he waged with his own father and Sirius and the death of his father. He saw Voldemort take Severus under his wing and give him false promises to conquer death._

_The hardest memory on both was when Harry saw Severus hear part of the prophecy fourteen long years ago. Harry was upset but he forced himself to watch on and he saw Severus go to Voldemort and tell him what he had learned. Then Severus overheard Voldemort speaking to Bellatrix, how he was going to kill Harry Potter. Severus had gone to Harry's parents, confessed to them and Harry was amazed that it was his own mother and father that told him to go to Dumbledore as he would take him in. Severus had tried to save his parents after Voldemort had said he would kill him, but why? That is a question Harry wanted to know, his father had not been the nicest to him in school and Severus and Lilly had been friends nothing more._

"You saved my life." Harry said quietly. "More than once, you tried to save my parents."

"I am sorry, I g-got them killed." Severus replied tears in his eyes.

"No, you tried to save them, Voldemort is a bastard, he really is." Harry said. "You are a good man, even my parents believed that."

"No, I am not." Severus said. "I am evil and wicked and deserve to be killed."

"No, I don't think so, I don't" Harry said shocked. "Don't talk like that sir, you are a far braver man than I could ever hope to be."

Severus fell to his knees and found himself leaning against Harry. It was an awkward moment, Harry was forced to be the comforter to a man he never thought needed this kind of comfort. Once more he looked into the eyes of his professor and again he saw far more about Severus and what he saw made him feel sick. Voldemort was not the only one it seemed who was using Severus Snape. Severus was trembling and Harry feared for him, he felt his skin and by the coldness knew he was in shock. He helped Moody get him down to the kitchen where Molly was with Arthur. She looked up shocked and hurried to help Severus onto the table. Harry moved to leave but Severus grabbed his arm and held him so tightly it hurt.

"No don't go please." Severus said and Harry was shocked.

"Sir, I…"

"Please, stay, you don't understand he is not what you think." Snape said about Dumbledore.

"He has used you." Harry said angrily having seen so much of Snape's life he knew he was being used as a pawn between two great wizards and it sickened him. "No more, you are mine, you will not go back if you do not really want to."

"He just wants to help." Severus whispered not even protesting as the robes were taken off him by Molly. She quickly covered him with a towel as the rag he wore was barely enough to cover his modesty. "Do not be harsh with him."

"You will stay here, you will not go back." Harry said. "To either man, you have done enough, suffered enough, I know you want to do right and you have. You are never going to have to go back to Voldemort I promise you that."

Harry was not sure how much Severus was getting of this. He looked as if he was slipping in and out of reality and Harry knew what he had to do. He walked out of the room and up the stairs and to the library. Once there he wrote two letters, almost exactly the same. Then he put them in envelopes and got Hedwig and hoped this worked. He did not want Severus hurt again, not after what he had seen in the potion masters mind. He watched his owl fly off to deliver two letters and knew that he had changed the game hopefully for the best…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Harry is a good kid and he would after learning about Dumbledore not be happy. He would protect Severus and right now Severus has no choice but to take his help. After all these two need each other more than ever now as they are both so scarred and battered they have to lean on each other as they will not survive if they don't. _

So again thank you for reading and please do review!


	26. Chapter 25: New Allies

Chapter Twenty Five: New Allies:

Narcissa knew that her son would not be happy being brought here to Grimmauld Place. However she was not caring how he felt about it at the moment as she was tending to Severus. It was strange she thought how two women from opposite sides of the social scale could have become friends because of their shared care and concern of one man. Yet it had happened, Narcissa had been brought to Grimmauld place for her safety (the cover story was she had been arrested) and had heard what had happened to Severus. She had surprised Molly with insisting she help care for him and so after only two days they were friends. Right now she had to go in and wake him as he was needed in the kitchen by Aberforth. She liked Aberforth but was still unsure about Dumbledore but knew he was in his own way trying to do what was right.

"Severus?" She said sitting across from him on the bed brushing a lock of his dark hair out of his face. "Severus I hate to wake you but you are needed in the kitchen."

"I have chocolate for you." Molly added.

"Hnn, now that is a bribe Molly and you know it." He said waking fully and opening his eyes.

"Yes, if only to get you to take your potions." Molly said.

"I hate that stuff." Severus said.

"Well you did make it, you need it." Narcissa said handing him a vial of nutrition potion. "Maybe now you will think about taste in your potions?"

"It would destroy the effect of the potion." Severus said downing it and refusing to show how bad it tasted. "That would not do anyone any good."

"No you are right it would not." Molly said handing him the promised chocolate.

"By the way while you were sleeping today I got a chance to get to know your son." Narcissa said. "He is a very sweet young boy, very well behaved."

"I am surprised, he has Sirius Black in this house as an influence."

"He really looks up to Remus." Molly said. "He listens to him, they have a lot in common."

"Brains for one." Narcissa said. "Sirius has no brains, pity but then all he needs to do is marry to carry on the Black name."

"If he lives that long." Molly said. "You almost killed him with that last round."

"I was no more harsh with him than I am with Lucius." Narcissa replied primly.

While they were talking Severus got up and drew on his robes over his night shirt. As he was not planning on leaving the house and he did not feel particularly well he did not bother to fully dress. He did run a comb through his hair, made sure he was clean shaven and followed the women out slowly. His body still ached from the days of torture and that was not going away anytime soon. He was grateful his son had not suffered badly from him being gone, then again he refused to sleep alone and Severus allowed his son to sleep with him. It helped Max as he was worried he had lost his father after just getting to know him. However with Severus around all the time Max was a happy little boy spending as much time as he could with his father.

"So Draco is in the same house as Harry and the house is still standing." Severus said as they walked down. "Miracles still happen it seems."

"Well I think we all know what happened the last time they fought." Molly said.

"Yes my arm was sore the rest of the day from those brats." Severus growled.

"Yes well I did try to keep Draco from being a brat but his father." Narcissa said rolling her eyes. "I am going to hex him off the planet one of these days."

"Get in line, there are quite a few that want to do that." Severus said.

"I know, he is a prat but I love him despite that." Narcissa replied. "I can't help but love him."

"So shall we see how Harry and Draco are fairing?" Molly said steering the conversation away from Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes lets." Severus said.

Down in the kitchen Draco was sulking and glaring at Harry who was glaring right back. Neither boy said a word to the other and Remus had taken on himself to sit between both of them. He would head off a fight before it started that much was clear. Sirius was pacing the room while Tonks was once more dressed conservatively and had not changed her looks from "normal mode" today. Harry glared at Draco not liking the boy in his godfather's house. He reminded him too much of his father, a man he had helped beat up one week ago today. He wished Lucius Malfoy was still here so he could continue torturing him, he was sure Lucius was alive and well laughing at them all.

"What are you looking at scar-head?" Draco shot at Harry.

"How nice it would feel to knock you down." Harry replied.

"That is quite enough!" Remus said in his best teacher's tone.

"Stupid Slytherin!" Harry shot at Draco.

"Claw-less cub!"

"Balls-less bastard!"

"I said enough!" Remus said getting up and grabbing two boys by an ear each.

"Let go of me wolf!" Draco snarled.

"Ow Remus that hurts!" Harry whined.

"Ah Severus you are up then." Remus said still holding onto the boys' ears as he saw Severus walk into the kitchen. "Feeling better?"

"Have them under control?" Severus asked glaring at the two boys.

"Of course, ah Mrs. Malfoy," Remus said as Narcissa came into the room. "They would not listen to me, had to take Draco in hand."

"That is quite alright professor." Narcissa said glaring at her son. "If he does not start behaving he will be over my knee, apologize to Mr. Potter."

"I am sorry Potter." Draco said sulkily to Harry.

"Harry your turn then." Remus said.

"I am sorry Malfoy." Harry was just as sulky in his reply.

"Good, now sit!" Remus said.

The boys sat and rubbed their sore ears but did not dare say anything. Aberforth came in with Dumbledore who was not looking very pleased. Then again he was not happy his brother had gone behind his back and done what he had. Still that was Aberforth for you, he did what he thought was right and he had called this meeting to set a few things straight. He dropped a sack on the table and took out the ruined diary first and put it on the table holding back the others for now.

"Who knows what this is?" Aberforth said holding up the diary.

"The diary that my father managed to get destroyed so that the dark lord was upset at him?" Draco said.

"I destroyed it because it was killing Ginny!" Harry said hotly. "Voldemort was inside it."

"Harry Potter stop saying his name!" Severus hissed.

"I will not sir, he killed my parents, put a death warrant over my head, I think I have a right to use his name sir."

"Mr. Malfoy," Aberforth said walking up to stand over the boy. "What is the one thing you want to do above all else when you leave Hogwarts?"

"I want to play Quidditch sir." Draco said very quietly.

"I see, a noble ambition." Aberforth said. "You want to be happy, make others happy. So that being said do you really wish to serve Voldemort?"

Draco fidgeted in his seat, what did he want to do? He knew his father probably expected it of him and he really did not want to let his father down. He loved him so much but then he really did not want to kill or hurt anyone. He was not a fool he knew what Voldemort had his followers do and he really did not want to do that. Still the dream of wizard supremacy was hard to turn one's back on. Would he be doing the right thing? He searched deep inside and realized that yes he would be doing the right thing if he refused to serve the dark lord as he really did not want to!

"He has made Horcruxes." Sirius said quietly to Draco.

"He did what?" Draco said revulsion on his face, clearly he knew all about these by his reaction. "He could not, no-one is that evil these days to make one."

"He did not make one." Dumbledore said looking keenly to his brother than the boy before him. "Am I right in my thinking that he made six?"

"Six?" Draco said turning very pale. "Six but, that means, how, excuse me."

He ran out and was gone for a moment to throw up. Harry was taking this a little better as he had been told about Horcruxes a few days ago by Sirius. Still his own head reeled as he realized what this meant. Six, the greatest of evils done not once but six times. Harry had a feeling God was not happy with how one of his own had badly abused his soul. Draco came back and Severus slipped him a potion that Draco downed.

"So what do you need me to do to get rid of him?" Draco said. "That is why I am here right?"

"You remember the thing I confiscated from you boy?" Moody said limping up to him.

"Yes sir." Draco said, "what wait that could not be, I just thought it was fascinating!"

"It's a Horcrux boy, not so keen to touch dark stuff now are you?" Moody said smiling grimly.

"Kindly stop tormenting my godson." Severus snapped at Moody.

"Oh shut up you over grown brat." Moody said.

"Make me." Severus said taking his anger of the ministry out on Moody.

"Let's concentrate on what needs to be done." Dumbledore said heading off a fight. "How may did you destroy?"

"Diary, locket, cup, ring." Aberforth said throwing each item on the table. "This one is yours to do Draco."

"Me?" Draco said as Aberforth held up the silver circlet in his hands. "But why not Potter? Why does he not do this?"

"Because he has to kill Voldemort and you need to prove you're really on our side." Aberforth said. "You destroy this you help destroy Voldemort."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's the diadem of Ravenclaw." Draco said. "Really you can be so thick."

"Be nice Draco!" Narcissa warned. "If you like sitting down at all that is."

"How do I do this?" Draco said.

"Try this." Aberforth said handing him a sword. "From your house, its Salazar's, Severus found it a few weeks ago, as if someone put it there for him to find."

Draco studied it carefully as well he should. It was of the finest goblin made steel and the hilt had gold worked into it with emeralds on the ends of the hilt. It was perfectly balanced and Draco thought he felt the power of Salazar going through him. He took the sword and with one graceful strike he cut the diadem in half. At once there was a scream of pain and he dropped the sword to cover his ears. But like before it did not last and he looked down to see a tar like substance much like blood seep out. He looked up a new look on his face, a noble look that made him look more like a man than boy.

"So where do we go now?" He asked.

"I think I will invite snake face to school." Harry said.

"Harry don't you dare." Severus said.

"Why not?" Harry said. "He really needs to be schooled."

"Nice one Potter." Draco said smirking.

"Aw our pup is growing up!" Sirius said acting as if he were to cry. "I could cry I am so proud."

"Yes that he is." Remus said. "I vote we let him make the next move, and hopefully it will be his last."

"I am sure you will wish to let Ron and Hermione know what has been going on." Molly said to Harry. "You may use the floo to tell them."

"Why do they get to know and Crabbe and Goyle do not?" Draco groused.

"Because Harry's friends are loyal and can be trusted." Moody said. "Yours cannot."

Draco sulked and Harry grinned as he took the floo powder from the fireplace and called out the hospital wing of Hogwarts and went to speak to Ron and Hermione. As they had been hurt in the battle, Ron's arms were heavily bandaged from getting attacked by brains from what he called the brain room and Hermione was hit with a horrible curse that kept her in bed and taking ten potions a day. Harry told them quietly what he had done and how Draco had helped them by destroying one himself. Hermione was thoughtful, yes Draco was Slytherin but that did not mean he was wicked or bad. No just ambitious, already she was very upset at what Umbridge had done to Severus and so glad she was gone from Hogwarts. Moody was coming back to finish teaching defense against the dark arts and as Severus was still wanted by the ministry Slughorn would take over for him until his name was cleared, things were back to as normal as they could be.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I know it sounds strange that Draco would know about Horcruxes at first. But if you look at his family, Malfoy dad, Black mum then it does make since. At the very least his mother would have taught him about them and possibly how evil they were. Which is why I think she never really was on ol' Voldy's side, she was more concerned about her son, which is why in cannon she went to Severus when she learned what her son was being forced to do. So her taking a chance to stop Voldemort here is not out of line._

Do please review!


	27. Chapter 26: Werewolf Prisoner

Chapter Twenty Six: Werewolf Prisoner:

Severus was feeling better even after all the hell he had been through. A warm spring had come, and that brought hope to him. That and the boy who was standing before him now concentrating on trying to get his stance just right. Severus smiled at his son who looked very much like him, with a few differences, his long black hair was wavy and he liked to keep it tied back and his nose was a bit smaller than his father's. He had a sweet smile and though small for his age he was quite a strong little guy. Severus was teaching the boy to defend himself muggle style, much as his father had taught him. It would be years before his magic would become manageable and he could start his magical defense training. Severus did not need to use anything on his hands as he had a shield charm, to protect him and his son's little hands.

"Remember Max you have to have a good uppercut with both hands." Severus coached his son.

"Okay daddy, like this?" Max said swinging up to his father's hand with his left.

"Yea, just like that Shrimp." Came the voice of Sirius from the doorway. "I never could get that down myself."

"That is because you never had the advantage of your father being a boxer in his youth." Severus replied. "Though I doubt that would have mattered, you don't seem to have enough brains to learn."

"You want me to knock you down Vampire?" Sirius said getting Severus to smirk at that commit.

"You could not, must have galled you to have such a small boy take you down." Severus smirked.

"You and daddy fought in school?" Max said looking from one man to the other.

"Yes they did." Came the voice of Narcissa and she walked into the room and took a seat on a couch. "Severus always won."

"Always?" Max said wide eyed walking to Narcissa who gave him a piece of chocolate. "Thank you."

"You are welcome Max." Narcissa said smiling down at the cute boy.

"Yea but not anymore!" Sirius said tackling Severus.

At once he was slammed to his back and a wrestling match began. Not a full on fight with punching and kicking and swearing but a more playful wrestling match. Sirius tried again and again to pin the Slytherin head down but each time he got thrown down. Kreacher came in, saw this and muttered something about not setting a good example to the boy and Sirius, once more slammed to his back glared at his elf who just glared back arms folded looking at Sirius as if he were a naughty boy.

"Kreacher you know…."

"Kreacher is a good elf and master has to be nice." Kreacher said.

"Good one elf, real good." Sirius growled. "Bet Vampire here paid you to say that."

Before Severus could reply they heard a common downstairs and both men were up wands out at once. They exited the room and headed downstairs and Narcissa stayed with Max, if he needed to be protected she would protect him. A man staggered into the house bloody and beaten, he was a large man, a fact felt by the two wizards as he staggered into their arms. He had light colored hair and large belly and was clad in muggle attire. This was Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonk's father.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, "Where is Remus?"

"He captured us." Ted replied, "I am so sorry he has Remus now, had me tortured, did worse to Remus, sent me back to give a message."

"What did he do to Remus?" Sirius snapped very pale now.

"He is alive, said I was to give his message to the order." Mr. Tonks said and he collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

"Get Poppy." Severus said to Sirius. "Now!"

Sirius went down to the kitchen first and threw floo powder on the fire and called Poppy. In a few short minutes she came through and began to tend to Ted Tonks. Aside from some bruising, some broken bones and the after effects of two or three _Crucio _curses he was mostly unharmed. Severus grew white with fury at the news Ted Tonks told him. He was out with Remus when he was captured with the werewolf and taken before Voldemort. Even though they had fought hard and had killed a few death eaters they were overpowered and taken prisoner.

"What did he do to Remus?" Severus said looking well beyond livid now.

"He had him roughed up, then he had the scum that serve him humiliate him." Mr. Tonks said looking very upset.

"Did he, use him?" Sirius asked.

"He cannot, I gave Lupin a little gift, something to keep that from happening." Severus said. "But that does not mean he could not still humiliate him."

"He took his clothing, said he would do worse if, if certain demands were not met." Mr. Tonks said. "Said you would know what those were."

"If you try to set foot outside this house Severus I will make what my sister does to you look like child's play." Narcissa said coldly from the doorway, (Mrs. Weasley had taken over caring for Max for the moment). "It is you he wants, I have no doubt he knows of your treachery to him."

"When she is done with you and Poppy has healed you up it's my turn." Sirius said.

"You Black do not scare me." Severus said, "however I am a smart man and in no way wish to suffer torture at the hands of a Black witch, I will stay, I do not wish to leave my son an orphan."

Severus hated having to stay put, he wanted to fight not hide! If not for his son he would not stay and it was his son who saved him from doing something oh so "Gryffindor" and run off to rescue Remus. Still it galled him he could not fight and save those he cared deeply about. If one had told him this time last year he would even care about Remus Lupin he would have hexed them then laughed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A long time later, far away from Grimmauld Place Remus Lupin woke up in a cold dark cell and he sniffed cautiously. He could not see anything, the room was dark and dank, he knew by the smell and how quiet it was he was deep underground. He reached out with his other senses and sniffed and realized he was in a small room, the door was only ten feet in front of him. He realized though chained by a collar on his neck he was unbound otherwise. He was naked, having been stripped by Voldemort's orders in front of the death eaters, both wizards and witches.

He remembered he had been out with Ted Tonks and a group of death eaters had Apparated in all around them. Both men were excellent fighters but they could not outfight the death eaters. Beaten and disarmed they were taken before Voldemort who seemed amused at the fact he now had Remus Lupin. He ordered Remus stripped and though Remus was a strong man he could not stop what happened to him. Lucius lead the band of wizards that stripped him, though he wore his mask Remus knew it was him by his sent and voice. He beat Remus with his cane when he tried to fight back and finally when Remus was naked he forced on him a collar with chain attached and force him to his knees.

"Let the other go, let him tell the order I want Severus back or I will do far worse to this wolf." Voldemort said.

"You cannot treat him like this!" Ted had said and he got beat up and hexed for that.

"Get him out of here!" Voldemort said and once Mr. Tonks was taken out Voldemort turned on the werewolf. "Put him in a cell for now, I need to decide what to do with our guest."

So now Remus sat naked on a cold damp floor and trembled wondering what was to happen to him now. He had heard rumors, even of Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape had told him Lucius never did join in that kind of sport. Yet Remus was not so sure of that, he would fight back but knew that in the end they would take what they wanted from him. He felt around the cell and found to his surprise some rags a corner. They were not much at all but at least he could take back some of his dignity for the time being.

The door to the cell opened and Remus looked up to see Voldemort enter the cell first followed closely by Lucius Malfoy. Remus stood up and was not impressed at all by Voldemort. Voldemort was a few inches taller than the werewolf but not by much and Remus did not like the fact that Voldemort did not smell human. He smelled reptilian and not just because of Nagini around his neck, Remus knew he was no longer fully human, he was a half breed like him. Remus folded his arms across his chest and glared at the hooded cloaked figure before him.

"Ah dear wolf I am sorry for what I had to do to my pet." Voldemort said insulting Remus. "However I need my potions master back and this is the only way I can get him back I am afraid."

"It is not nice to kidnap people." Remus replied calmly, "I don't like being used in this manner."

"You could join me Remus, I could use an intelligent wolf, Grayback is not like you." Voldemort ran a long nailed finger down Remus' face. "Yes he lives for the hunt and nothing more, but you, ah you dear wolf could do much for me."

"I don't want to join you." Remus said. "I don't like you or what you stand for."

"Do not speak to the dark lord in that manner!" Lucius hissed.

"I will speak as I like." Remus said. "I will not serve a non-human monster."

"How dare you!"

"Peace Lucius, I see this wolf needs to be taught a lesson." Voldemort said removing his long nailed hand from Remus' shoulder. "Bring him, I think Bellatrix would like a pet."

"I am not an animal!" Remus snarled. "You evil foul…"

"Enough! Lucius bind him." Voldemort hissed.

"With pleasure." Lucius said, he moved on Remus and held out his cane, the silver snake close to Remus. "You know what will happen if you resist me wolf."

Remus snarled and cursed but had no choice but to let Lucius bind him. It was that or get touched with silver which for a werewolf was very, very painful. A hood was forced on his head and he was drug out by Lucius. The hood kept him not only from seeing anything but from hearing or smelling either. It was a strain on the poor werewolf as he was drug upstairs, down corridors and finally he was thrown into a room. The hood was removed and he was forced to his knees. The dark haired, heavily lidded Bellatrix Lestrange walked over to take in the naked werewolf. Naked but for the rags that covered the last of his dignity, ah she was going to have fun with this creature.

"He is all yours for the time being." Voldemort said. "He needs to be taught respect, no silver though."

"Very well, this will be fun." Bellatrix said smiling cruelly

"When you are done, let me know." Voldemort said.

Bellatrix rounded on the werewolf as soon as Voldemort was gone. She knew he had work to do and loved to get playthings like this. This was the most interesting plaything she had got in a long time. She walked up to the bound werewolf and forced his head back putting her wand at his throat. She got a growl from him and realized this was going to be so much fun. Remus just hoped the tracing charm put on him would hold up here, or else he was dead, no way would Severus be sacrificed for him. He resigned himself to pain as Bellatrix stepped back, raised her wand and said her favorite curse aiming it right at him…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yea poor Remus, he does not deserve being a prisoner of Voldemort. Yes he can deal with pain better than most and yes he will not scar like a normal human. However he has suffered so much in life and it was hard to have him suffer more. But it was Bella-bitch who did it!_

Again thank you for your reading this little fic. Please review!


	28. Chapter 27: Voldemort's Mistake

Chapter Twenty Seven: Voldemort's Mistake:

Harry should have realized Voldemort was going to retaliate after the howler and letter he had sent to him. After all Voldemort was not known for being a kind and thoughtful man. Then again there were real arguments as to if he was a man or not. Harry just did not expect him to respond to him in the manner in which he did. As Harry was eating breakfast just after finals and students were getting letters an owl came for him. With a bright red letter and dropped it on his plate of eggs and ham. It was a howler and everyone in the great hall wondered what he had done to get one.

"You better open it." Ron said.

"I think I know who it is from." Harry said, he looked up at the head table were McGonagall was looking at him steadily. "I hope it's from your mum."

"You are not the only one, only time I would ever be glad to hear her voice in the great hall amplified." George said.

"Fifty." Fred chimed in.

"On hundred."

"Times!"

"Open it, its smoking!" Hermione said.

At this time everyone from all the tables were looking at Harry and he never had felt more on the spot. Draco smirked, this was funny, he never, ever got a howler from anyone. Then of course if he had earned a howler he could expect his mother to storm into the great hall shortly after and turn him to dust. Harry opened the howler and at once the voice of Voldemort filled the hall causing Dumbledore to nearly choke on his coffee. Harry really had ticked off Voldemort for him to do this.

"_Greetings Brat-who-lived," Voldemort's magnified voice said._

"Yea that is me alright." Harry said. "Stupid ugly git."

"_I received your barely intelligible writings child. I was most displeased you could speak so rudely to me. However be that may I am showing my benevolence by not attacking the worthless scum who dare support you or the filthy muggles. In short I have something of yours brat, a werewolf no doubt you feel greatly for. I will give him back if you give me my potions master Severus Snape back. Otherwise I will kill your precious pet. _

_The Dark Lord Voldemort."_

Harry was stunned, Voldemort had Remus? He felt sick and could not finish his breakfast and he ran from the hall before anyone could speak to him. Draco looked lived and spoke to those in his house quickly and urgently. They would not do anything in front of teachers, at least McGonagall hoped. Harry was distraught and he walked around the lake, what was he to do? Remus could be dying as far as he knew, but he had to keep Severus safe, he knew what would happen if he sent Severus to Voldemort. He could not do that. He would have to go rescue Remus himself, but how and where was he being kept?

"Potter!" Came the voice of Draco.

"What?" Harry said turning to see not only Draco but several other students as well, many from Slytherin, a few from the other houses. "What do you want?"

"You going to give that monster professor Snape?" Draco said. "Because you will have to fight all of Slytherin to do so."

"And Ravenclaw." Thomas Green a seventh year prefect said.

"How about the whole school?" Cedric said calmly. "Harry is not giving professor Snape to anyone are you Harry?"

"No, but Voldemort is going to kill professor Lupin."

"See this is why we don't want to serve him." Montague said stepping up. "I liked professor Lupin when he taught here. We don't have to give over anyone."

"Why not unite?" Cedric said.

"Stupid Hufflepuff." Draco muttered.

"No Cedric is right Draco, we have a plan, Harry if you can wait a few more hours just bear with us okay?" Cedric said.

"Okay, fine, but Voldemort wants an answer, from me." Harry said gloomily. "Soon too."

"And he will get it." Cedric said. "Time to show old snake face what Hogwarts is really about."

"Promise me Harry to not try to play heroics by yourself?" Cedric said.

"I could tie him up so he can't." Draco offered.

"Sounds good to me." Green said.

"What is this gain up on the Gryffindor?" Harry said but he could not help but smile. "I promise to be good, just make sure your plan works."

"Oh it will, I know it will."

Harry was found by McGonagall hours later sitting by the lake chucking rocks into it. He looked miserable and she knew how he had to be feeling. He carried for Snape and for Remus, he didn't want either hurt and Voldemort was wicked to put him in such a situation as he had. The poor boy had enough to worry about without this on top of it. She carefully sat by him and put an arm around the boy. She felt the conflict in him and realized he was just a child to be put through all this! He did not deserve the horrible fate that had been thrust on him and for him to have to choose between Remus and Severus was a wicked thing to ask.

"What am I to do?" Harry asked. "I, I feel so alone."

"You are not alone Harry, you never will be." McGonagall replied. "I am here, we will think of something to get him back."

"I don't know how." Harry said.

"Well you might want to read this then." Ron said coming up tossing him a Daily Prophet. "The school is backing you up on this one."

"Slytherin too?" Harry said amazed.

"Yea Slytherin too." Ron said.

Harry looked at The Daily Prophet and began to read:

_The students of Hogwarts have banded together for a very strange reason. It seems that one Remus Lupin was kidnapped by you-know-who and he has demanded that professor Severus Snape is given to him in exchange for the werewolf. When the students at Hogwarts got word of this they banded together._

"_Professor Snape can be mean and strict but he is a great potions master." Neville Longbottom was reported to say. _

"_If not for him I doubt I would even be alive, he made the very potions that saved my life." Hermione Granger said._

"_We like him, he is not mean to us." Victor Crabbe and Gregory Goyle said._

"_He is our head of house and not only that but the best potions master ever." Draco Malfoy said. "I hate the dark lord for wanting to kill professor Snape, because I know that is what he wants to do."_

"_All the houses are untied in this endeavor to rid the world of yet another dark lord." Dumbledore reported to this feeble reporter._

_It seems that the same potions master who taught this dunderhead has gotten to most of the students at Hogwarts. I am not surprised, he was mean, gruff and cruel but he carried and that is what mattered. So back to what the children are doing, this is a letter to the dark lord of their own, from every student at _

_Hogwarts,( signatures start page 2 and go to page ten)._

_Dear Voldemort (sorry it's their letter and how they want it)_

_Dear Voldemort,_

_We heard you want our potions master in exchange for Remus Lupin. We say no and maybe you should see if you still have said werewolf. Two words sir: tracing charm! We have our werewolf back and if you want professor Snape why don't you come and get him! But know this lord death, you are going to have to come through us to get to him! He is our potions master and you cannot have him!_

_Signed The Hogwarts Students: (signatures began on page two)_

_So there it is, it seems that the students at Hogwarts want you-know-who to leave their potions master alone. To use a muggle phrase: get out the popcorn and sit back and enjoy the show._

Harry looked up stunned, he wanted to know what was going on! He scanned the signatures and realized that the whole school had to have signed! He looked up to see several students walking down to where he sat and he got up grinning. Hogwarts had united, had finally united as only the founders could have dreamed of and he was almost soaring he was so happy. Draco was leading the students looking so smug Harry was not sure if he should hit him or hug him or just shake his hand.

"You did this." Harry said, "Voldemort is going to be so mad."

"Oh I don't know, he did take our favorite defense against the dark arts teacher." Neville said. "Not smart in my book."

"So you think that will get him to leave us alone?" Draco asked smirking.

"He must be very upset to have sent a howler, I mean to the whole school?" Montague said shaking his head. "I mean what does he think, Slytherin was going to stand by and let him murder the head of our house?"

"What about him being the heir of Slytherin and all?" Harry asked.

"Oh hang him, he is no more the heir of Slytherin than you are Harry." Draco said.

"Besides he is ugly." Neville said.

"The article said you found professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Yea, seems someone put a tracing charm on him, we may have gone in and got him." Draco said innocently. "I think the dark lord is rethinking using my father's house."

"You mean he was there?" Harry said stunned.

"Not at the time, only my father, _dear_ Aunt Bella and her husband."

"I stunned your dad, sorry Draco." Neville said. "He was going to hex you I think."

"You saved his life." Draco said. "Now you could have killed aunt Bella, I hate her, she tried to torture me last summer!"

"Nice woman." Harry said.

"No she is not." Neville said.

"Well at least professor Lupin is here and safe." Draco said.

"Yes and if you ever go off like that on your own, without letting anyone know I will skin you alive!" Came the voice of Severus. "You could have died you, you wicked boys!"

"Severus be nice." McGonagall warned him.

Everyone turned to see Severus standing there arms folded over his chest glaring at the students. He had a right to be upset, Harry had not gone but he had thought Draco being a Slytherin he would not be so foolhardy. Then again the werewolf had been at his father's house by the tracing charm and Draco had just wanted to rescue him. Severus was not sure how Draco had found out about the charm, however he was Slytherin and would have his ways. He had rounded up those he felt could help him, checked a map and led the band of students to his own home. There he had helped rescue the poor werewolf without much of a fight as no-one expected mere school children to do what they had done. Remus Lupin was safe, even Severus could not stay mad about that. Still Draco would have a very sore rear if he did such a thing again.

"Professor Snape!" Harry said grinning actually happy to see him. "Will not Fudge arrest you for being here?"

"Fudge is no longer minister, as if this afternoon he was sacked and Scrimgeour was put in." Severus replied. "Told me I better get back to Hogwarts or he was going to use me for Auror wand practice."

"Sounds painful sir." Neville said.

"So what are we doing to defend the school?" Severus asked.

"From what?" Harry replied.

"Voldemort will be on his way." Severus said. "What are the plans, we have at the most, if we are lucky a day to prepare for battle."

"Um well we did not think that far ahead." Draco said looking pale.

"Well then we better get back to the school and figure out how to defend her." McGonagall said. "Really I am getting too old for this battling and such. Is it too much for an old witch to be allowed to sit by the fire and sip her tea?"

"No however you are not old." Severus said walking by her. "You are beautiful too."

"Severus you old devil." McGonagall said.

"That is my line you know." Sirius said walking up hugging Harry. "Free Harry, free at last!"

"Scrimgeour did the pardoning then?" Harry asked. "For the escape and all?"

"Yea now let's set a great big trap for old moldy shorts shall we?" Sirius said. "I am going to have a talk with the centaurs, see you inside!"

With that he walked to the forbidden forest and Harry headed to the castle. He went up to the hospital wing and found Remus there tucked into bed with Poppy over him. Harry smirked as he realized Remus was trying to get up, but he knew Poppy, she would put him in a full body bind if he did not stay put. Remus looked up at Harry and glared at his smirk, but then patted the side of the bed for Harry to sit down by him.

"Are you alright Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I had to spend some uncomfortable time with Bellatrix, but that was not the worst of it."

"What was the worst of it?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Having to see Voldemort, up close, he is so ugly I feel sorry for Severus having to look at him all the time."

"Yea that was the worst part of being in the graveyard, his ugly face." Harry said. "Smells off too, not human."

"That is because he is no longer human." Severus said from the doorway arms folded clad in his best black robes. "How are you Remus?"

"A bit bruised and battered but not too bad, I need to help." Remus said.

"No, you stay here, tonight or I will tie you down!" Poppy said waving her wand at him threatening.

"You need to go to bed young man." Severus said. "You need to be rested in the morning."

"Yes professor." Harry said getting up to let Remus rest. "See you in the morning Remus."

Harry left and knew that the next day, or days were going to be interesting. He knew he had to fight Voldemort and for the first time he was not scared, he knew if he did not fight him then those he loved so much would die. He could not allow that, he had so many who loved him and he loved in return that he would die before he allowed anyone to harm them…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_The school uniting to stop Voldemort from getting Severus Snape? Yea I could see that, you see he may be a tough as nails teacher but the man cares! His own house would not let Voldemort get him and kill him if they had a say in it and as the other students wanted to tell Voldemort were to go the paper would be the perfect place to do so. Voldemort really is not well liked at all by anyone and I do believe he is going to find that out the hard way._

So do review, you know you want to!


	29. Chapter 28: Back in the Chamber

Chapter Twenty Eight: Back in the Chamber:

Harry was nervous even with the preparations underway, Voldemort was massing a large army of Dementors, Inferti, Werewolves and other dark creatures. It was clear he would be at the gates of Hogwarts that day or the next and the village of Hogsmeade was quickly put under a protection charm and for good measure the villagers came to the castle for safety. Harry was trying to force himself to eat breakfast but he was not having much luck and finally he threw down his spoon and moved to get up and leave.

"You need to eat, all of you or I will give you a nutrition potion." Severus said behind Harry.

"Not hungry." Harry replied.

"I will not have you faint on the battlefield Potter." Severus said.

"You just want to keep me alive long enough defeat Voldemort." Harry snapped, he was not in a good mood.

"I want you to survive Voldemort and you will not if you do not eat!" Severus snapped.

Harry forced himself to finish off his oatmeal and toast and Severus prowled the great hall making sure all the students were eating. He was like a general before a great battle, and the older students may not have liked how he was bullying them but they knew he did it because he did care. Finally breakfast was done and Harry wanted only to leave the great hall and, to do what? Just wait for the attack? Severus caught up with him and Harry wondered what he wanted. He was nervous and scared and unfortunately when Harry got this way he could get a bit snappish.

"I need your help Potter." Severus said.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"I need to get into the Chamber of Secrets."

"Sir?" Harry said confused. "What can we use there to help us?"

"Professor Severus as a theory Harry." Dumbledore said walking up. "About the chamber, he believes it was made to protect Hogwarts from outside attack."

"The dark lord got it wrong, if not for him the Basilisk could have been used for our side, however I think Salazar put in the chamber things to help defend Hogwarts." Severus added.

"The entrance is in the second floor bathroom." Harry said.

"Not the original one." Severus said. "You speak more Parseltongue than I do. Do not look so shocked Harry, the head of Slytherin has to know some Parseltongue, it is required as the passwords to Slytherin are in that tongue."

"I will help you then." Harry said.

"Good, well then I will get the students ready, Severus if this theory holds true then Tom is in for quite a surprise."

Harry followed Severus to the dungeons, straight to a wall. Severus muttered open in Parseltongue and a hidden door opened showing a set of stairs that went down deep into the earth. Harry lit his wand and followed Severus down to a large room. It was the size of one of the smaller classrooms and had carved snakes along the top of the wall and several murals of wizards and witches in everyday life lower on the wall. Severus lit the torches in the walls and he looked around as if looking for a doorway. He turned to Harry who was looking nervous as he was sure of what he was going to be asked to do.

"Horace showed me this room when I took over from him, he said that he could not read the writing on the walls but was sure it was Parseltongue. When the chamber was opened in your second year I was sure this was the room used. When you came back from the second floor girl's bathroom I was perplexed. I do not think the door you went through was the front of the chamber Harry, I believe it is here." Severus said.

"So what can I do here?" Harry asked.

"I believe that when Voldemort shattered his soul yet again attacking your beautiful sweet mother a part of his soul ended up in you."

"So I _am_ a Horcrux." Harry said looking pale.

"No, don't be silly boy, your soul was pure and whole, the part that ended up in you was absorbed and destroyed, however you ended up with traits of Salazar himself, traits he would be proud of if he were here." At the look from Harry he added. "No you are Gryffindor Harry, I am sure Salazar himself would see that, however you can speak Parseltongue and if I am not mistaken you can read it as well."

"So I read what is written on the walls then?" Harry said looking at the top of the walls.

"Yes, I believe in you Harry, no matter what happens." Severus said. "I want you to know that."

"Thank you sir, and that is twice you called me Harry." Harry said grinning.

"It is your name, I cannot call you boy or hey you." Severus said coming very close to a joke at a time like this.

Harry grinned and held up his wand to look at the wording closely. It was like his second year, he could read the writing and he started to do so out loud. At once the room trembled but he kept reading on until he came to the end and the room shuttered to a stop. He waited and the wall opened up and a large doorway was revealed. With wands raised teacher and pupil entered the chamber from the true entrance. Severus was awed by the size of the chamber, the statue of Salazar stood high over them and the Basilisk lay dead at its feet.

"I think that is a bit longer than sixty feet Harry." Severus said looking a bit pale, "you killed that by yourself?"

"With a bit of help sir." Harry replied.

"Well it took you long enough to get here." Came a voice and both turned fast wands raised to stare at the man before them. "Put those away, you will hurt someone!"

"S-Salazar?" Severus said.

"That is Professor Slytherin Professor Severus." Slytherin said smiling.

Harry stared at him sure his jaw was on the floor. Salazar Slytherin was not a tall man, in fact he was barely taller than Harry. He was clad in green and silver robes and he had goblin made armor on. His dark beard was trimmed neatly and he wore a green cap on his balding head. His eyes were gray and his nose was long and straight. He stood straight, a staff in hand and he was looking at Harry keenly making Harry feel self-conscious. Yet when he smiled his smile was warm though his eyes were sad and weary from long suffering.

"You, you died." Harry said.

"Well spotted young lion, well spotted." Slytherin said. "I have been waiting here for so long, for this day."

"Sir what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Well long ago four friends wanted to create a school for magical students. All went well, the castle you are in was built by skilled hands, crafted to last for ages. Students started to come and for a time, fifty years things went very well." Here Slytherin looked weary and very old. "We made an oath to keep strong and never to divide, I broke that oath and I have had to watch what my pride and anger got me."

"You cannot fully blame yourself sir." Severus said.

"Oh yes I can, I caused a deep rift, Godric wept when I left, I know he did. I never did come back in my life. However the God above was not happy with the oath I broke and so I was imprisoned here to wait long, long centuries for this day." Slytherin looked at the two wizards before him. "You young lion speak Parseltongue and have freed me by your actions."

"How so sir?" Harry ask confused.

"When I broke my oath I did repent on my death bed, the other founders did plead for me but still I had to pay for my betrayal. So it was agreed if a young lion who spoke Parseltongue was found and that young lion helped save the school from a great evil I would be free."

"So I am that lion?" Harry said his head reeling taking this all in.

"Yes you are, come I must show you something that will help defeat Voldemort."

"But he is your blood, how can you wish him dead?" Harry asked.

"He is not of my blood, he is evil and wicked, the young snakes in my care are my blood, not that wicked creature." Slytherin replied. "Blood lines do not make a family, love and caring do."

They followed the ghostly form of Salazar through the chamber to doorway that lead to yet another room. Here Harry gasped, there were weapons here, shields, swords, bows and arrows along with armor clearly for the centaurs. Harry walked up a shield, he recognized the form from his histories classes in his muggle school. They were long rectangular and slightly curved exactly like a Roman shield. Harry saw the school crest on them and he picked one up feeling how light the goblin made steel was and he felt the magic run through it. The edge turned crimson and gold and he turned to Salazar.

"The bows, arrows, swords and armor are for the centaurs, the shields are for the students and staff, I do not like children having to fight but fight you must." Salazar said. "If you do not defeat Voldemort soon you will not live to fulfill your true destinies, as protectors from evil of the world, it is what a witch or wizard is for, it's why we have this power. I know this now and wish I had realized that so long ago."

"Thank you sir for all you are doing for us." Harry said. "I will defeat Voldemort, I promise you that sir."

"Good, go now, you have very little time before he is here." Salazar said. "Take it all and Godspeed."

When Harry and Severus came from the chamber and the school was gathered they told them all they had learned. When the weapons and shields were brought up the students at first were not sure but then it sunk in, magic alone was not going to defeat Voldemort. Sirius convinced the centaurs to come to the castle and they were given the armor and weapons they would use. There was one more surprise as well, dwarves came, clad head to toe in armor and from Romania Charlie came with his fellow dragon keepers riding their dragons clad in armor. War was coming to Hogwarts and Hogwarts was ready.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Yes it is clear that Salazar left the school and did some wicked things. I like to think he spent a long time repenting of that and waiting for the day he would be freed from the purgatory he got himself into. Locked up in the chamber unable to do anything but wait and when Harry came along he would be freed in the end. He finally got wise after a thousand years of thinking and realizes that bloodlines do not a family make, love does._

So do review, you know you want to!


	30. Chapter 29: The Battle

Chapter Twenty Nine: The Battle:

God had to be on their side Severus mused as he stood waiting for Voldemort's forces to show up. They had the full day before to get ready and now the students, staff, centaurs, half giants (full blooded giants had died out fifty years prior) dwarves and the villagers of Hogsmeade waited. The students stood behind a solid wall of shields, the only way to tell what house they were was by the border of their shields. Slytherin green and silver stood by Gryffindor crimson and gold, Hufflepuff black and gold by blue and bronze Ravenclaw. No-one stood by house anymore, students and even villagers stood together waiting. Fourth year and above stood grimly waiting for the attack.

Most looked in awe at Severus, he was clad in silvery goblin made armor with sliver and green robes. His green cloak flowed behind him and he had shield in one hand and wand in the other. The Slytherin crest was on the front of his surcoat and he looked every bit the heir of Slytherin. He looked noble and fierce as he walked back and forth making sure everyone was in their place. He kept the students attention even when they wanted to look back where Harry was standing feeling ridiculous. He too was in armor with crimson robes trimmed in gold with the Gryffindor crest on front of his robes. He was very self-conscious about how he was attired now.

"Headmaster tell me again why I am in armor?" Harry asked.

"To protect you, you will have to fight Voldemort, I do not wish you harmed." Dumbledore said.

"I feel silly sir." Harry said.

"You look noble Harry." McGonagall said. "You are our champion, you must look the part."

"Why do I have the feeling everyone is having way too much fun with this?" Harry said feeling very nervous.

"They are coming!" Severus shouted.

Near the back the centaurs waited, steel bows in hand with silver tipped arrows on the string. They were clad in the armor that had been made who knew how long before for them. A chill was felt and the students shifted feeling nervous as they knew the Dementors were coming. They had abandoned Azkaban and now were at the head of Voldemort's army coming their way. Harry was hoping the theory on the Patronus would work or the Dementors would make short work of them. Hundreds of Dementors could be seen floating a few inches over the field to them and the students stuffed chocolate into their mouths and waited for the signal. Severus gave it and at once the students shouted in unison and light came from their wands, connected and created a bright light so bright Harry had to shield his face. When it faded not one Dementor remained on the field, the Patronus shield had destroyed them all.

"Lovely, Inferti." Neville said near Harry, "I really don't like Inferti."

"Zombies oh joy." Sirius said, next to Harry with bow and arrows.

"I knew Remus was right in that you should not have been allowed to watch Night of the Living Dead." Harry muttered.

"Great movie, but Thriller is better."

"You sure you know how to use that?" Harry asked him looking at Sirius with his bow and arrow .

"Yea, I used to practice at home, it annoyed my dear mother but as it kept me out of trouble my father allowed it." Sirius said fitting arrow to string. "Only time my mother dared not beat or hex me as I could have shot one of the portraits or one of her dark objects."

"Nice family." Remus said dryly.

"And you wonder why I ran away from home at sixteen." Sirius said. "Dear mum was going to kill me."

"Wow that is not a nice thing to do." Harry said.

"No, look sharp!" Remus going to get in position.

On a signal from Severus again the silver tipped potion dipped arrows hit the Inferti "killing" most on contact. The students took up their spears but did not have to use them at this moment as Severus drew his sword and on this signal the centaurs charged and hued the heads of the Inferti leaving them "dead" on the field. The battle was far from over as sadly hundreds of Werewolves from all over the world and under Grayback came up to fight. Once more silver tipped arrows dipped in potion hit the werewolves and killed many outright. Remus hated seeing this but he knew it had to be done. He took a silver tipped spear in gloved hands and speared a werewolf that had come too close to McGonagall.

The students were not using magic, magic was not as good for this work as the spears and shields they were using. Many students were doing their best not to cry as battle can be a traumatic time even when you are fighting for freedom and the light. Still no-one broke rank and every one fought bravely as the werewolves and the remaining Inferti tried to take out the students. Finally when the students were not sure they could kill another dark creature or werewolf it was over. Voldemort's main army was defeated and all he had left were death eaters to fight for him. Severus held up his hand and Harry came forward to as Voldemort himself came forward to face the students and staff of Hogwarts.

"Hello Tom." Harry said calmly facing the black clad Voldemort. "This isn't very nice to attack a school."

"You insolent child, you think this will stop me?" Voldemort said looking over the students.

"Um yea I do, your Dementors are dead, your Inferti, dark creatures and werewolves too." Harry said. "I am giving you one last chance." Harry took up the magical megaphone used at Quidditch matches so everyone would hear him. "I have a power that lord Voldemort has not, I have warned him of this months ago and still he attacks me. I wish no bloodshed of any here."

"Yet you have killed my army." Voldemort hissed at Harry.

"Peace, let Harry speak!" Severus snapped at him.

"How dare you…"

"I am the true heir of Slytherin, as are any students of my house." Severus said. "You are not of us!"

"I would like to speak to the followers of Voldemort, those who surrender now, and pledge to never go to evil and renounce their wicked ways will be given mercy. The minister wishes to mend broken relations and has agreed that you will serve seven years probation with magical restriction. You will not go to Azkaban, we do not wish to punish you but to have you come back to your brothers and sisters."

"Can I speak?" Draco had come forward to stand by Harry. "Father I know you are there, please is not family worth more than a dark lord who uses you as his slave? Mother and I wish you to come be with us."

He handed the megaphone back to Harry and waited. Someone stared to walk forward and threw off his mask and hood. Harry was shocked to see it was Rabastan who came forward first and fell to his knees before a shocked Neville Longbottom begging his forgiveness for not stopping Bellatrix. Another death eater stepped forward and cast off his hood to show his platinum locks and pale face. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and hugged his son and went with him to where Narcissa stood. A flood gate was opened and two thirds of Voldemort's followers abandoned him that day to come and stand with those on the side of good. If Lucius Malfoy was going to abandon the dark lord then he was doing so because Voldemort really was weak and they better side with the winning side.

"Tom I now speak to you, will you yield?" Harry asked.

"I will not yield to you, you all have betrayed me!" Voldemort screamed.

"No!" Severus roared looking crazed with anger. "You betrayed us my lord you gave false promises, told us we would conquer death and a new kinder world would be ours, all you gave us was death and hatred, fear and pain!"

"You dare speak to me this way Severus?" Voldemort said. "I who am the heir of the house you lead?"

"You are not the heir of Slytherin Tom, Professor Severus and those in his house are." Harry said coldly. "You have no house, you are cast out."

"You dare speak for Salazar?" Voldemort said.

"I have seen him, I have spoke to him." Harry said. "He renounced you."

"You lie." Voldemort hissed.

"He does not Tom." Dumbledore said stepping forward.

"One more thing you must know." Harry said. "Your Horcruxes were found and destroyed."

"No you lie, you wicked child!" Voldemort howled.

Harry conjured up a table and drew from his pocket a small bag. From there he dumped the Horcruxes on the table and Voldemort howled in rage. Harry watched him calmly, the students were in awe at how he could stay so calm in the face of such an evil, powerful wizard. Dumbledore had put a hand on Harry's shoulder and that calmed the boy even further. At this moment Nagini was slithering through the grass getting ready to strike Harry. Neville saw this and threw his spear and pierced it through the snake's head, he retrieved his spear with his wand and went back to the shield line. High above Charlie steered his dragon to swoop down and she took up the snake and made a meal of her quickly. Voldemort howled in rage at the loss of his familiar and Horcrux.

"Last chance Tom, surrender or die." Harry said.

"I will kill you, you little brat!" Voldemort snarled.

"Tom you are a fool, you have lost yes but if you continue you will lose your life this day." Dumbledore said.

"I am showing mercy my lord." Harry said. "Though you murdered my parents in cold blood I will spare your life if you surrender now."

"Avada Ke--" Voldemort never finished that spell, Harry had taken the sword he had in hand, the sword of Gryffindor and hued Voldemort's head from his shoulders.

There was a ringing silence then a deafening roar as it was realized Voldemort was truly dead. The remaining followers of Voldemort turned and ran with the students, villagers, dwarves and centaurs after them. Most were killed, a few were captured and only a handful escaped. Those caught were locked up, in the ministry. Harry was carried to the castle and the house elves pulled out all the stops with a grand feast for all. Voldemort was dead, the Wizarding world could rejoice and Harry was relieved it was finally over. He saw the ghost of Salazar walk through the great hall, smile at him and disappear. He was free at last himself, the school was united, it had been saved and all was well, for now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there is the battle and the end of Voldemort. Lucius is a clear leader after Voldemort and really want he does many others will too. If he said jump quite a few pureblood families would ask how high as they see him as someone to look up to. If he were a noble he would be a Duke over Earls, Barons and knights second only to the king and he knows it too. Still he is not a wicked man, just power hungry and very, very foolish, though he loves his family and has a heart as noted by the last book._

So thank you all for coming this far and reading and reviewing! One more chapter to go!


	31. Chapter 30: The End of the Old Ways

Chapter Thirty: The End of the Old Ways:

Rufus Scrimgeour straightened his robes for the fifth time that morning and looked in the mirror brushing a lock of his grizzled tawny hair out of his lion-like face. He turned from the mirror and scanned his new office with his golden eyes. He still saw the office as new and it was as he had not been here even a month yet! Voldemort was dead and the world was changing fast, the fact of that was the treaty that was to be signed today. With the death of Voldemort the magical world wanted to make sure that it would be much harder for a dark lord or lady to rise up again and that was the reason for the treaty. Scrimgeour walked from his office and to the elevator flanked by the head of the Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and in and the head of Auror training Alastor Moody.

"I hope this works." Moody growled by Scrimgeour. "Seems mighty big if you ask me to be doing all this."

"If it prevents a new dark lord then I am willing to accept the change." Scrimgeour replied.

"I am looking forward to how those who followed Voldemort and surrendered take it." Kingsley said a smile on his dark features.

"It will be amusing." Scrimgeour said.

The three men walked from the minister's office to the large doors that led to where the Wizanmoot usually met. The room was filled with the eighty nations large enough for a ministry meeting here for the treaty. Most prominent of all and to the annoyance of Scrimgeour was the American secretary of magic a one Mary Roberts, an older pump woman with brown hair streaked with gray and merry brown eyes. Like all the others here she was clad in purple robes. Ever since the success of the Tri-wizard tournament this treaty had been in the works for two years. With the death of Voldemort and most of his death eaters at the hands of students in Hogwarts now was the time to act.

As the magical leader of the nation that had gotten rid of the newest dark lord Scrimgeour was the one to get the meeting going and introduce the new treaty. He walked down to the podium and looked out at the witches and wizard leaders in their purple robes and to the back where the press from all over the world stood. Many here had lost so much to Voldemort and if he had not been stopped so many more would have been lost. Too much death and misery and too many had lost family members with the first rising of Voldemort and even with this last rising too. Scrimgeour and the witches and wizards here were not going to let that happen again. Scrimgeour put his notes on the podium and did not look at them as he had memorized his speech fully.

"Two weeks ago Tom Riddle, known as lord Voldemort was killed when he led an army to attack Hogwarts." Scrimgeour said glad he did not shutter at the fowl name of Voldemort. "As many of you know his goals were to destroy all muggle born witches and wizards and to rework the Wizarding world the way he wanted it. It would have meant the end of all we hold dear. However it was not just Voldemort who tortured and hurt in the first war and in this last one. The English ministry was not much better imprisoning witches and wizards without trials, shunning muggle born and those who are not human. No more can the magical world be a place of bigotry and slavery. We have to prove we are better than the muggles and so far we have not lived up to the society that Merlin himself wanted."

There was a murmur and most of the witches and wizards nodded in agreement. At least half the nation's here lived among the muggles learning of them while they kept their true powers and nature secret. They knew about the wars and the Holocaust that had taken millions of innocent lives. They had to rise about their own prejudices if they were to survive and prove they were the best of humanity. In short their society had to evolve or there would come a day the muggles would find them and seeing a backwards society utterly wipe them out. Or if that did not happen a new dark lord would find it all too easy to try and take over all over again.

"That is why the treaty of magical brethren has been brought before this magical counsel to be signed. It will grant rights to all magical beings, rights of freedom, slavery from this day forward is abolished, not one human, centaur, elf goblin, dwarf merperson or any other being will be allowed to be held in slavery. Muggleborn will no longer be treated as second class citizens, muggles are the threat but we must remember that it was a muggleborn that gave her life so her son could live and defeat Voldemort. The statute of secrecy will be kept intact, in part to keep the treaty every magical child will have to learn about the muggle world, not to live in it but to hide in plain sight. With that you will sign the treaty before you and pass it on, once it is fully signed by all a copy will be given to you and a copy will go to the goblin vaults I will start first."

Scrimgeour signed the treaty first before the Americans could get their hands on it first. He nearly smirked as he handed it to secretary Roberts and she put her name below his, score one for the British over the American upstarts Scrimgeour thought. The document went around the room and was signed by all there. Each got a copy and a copy was sent to the vaults of the goblins. Around the world where slavery was legal house elves were released from their slavery and their former masters had to work out contracts and clothes for their servants. Scrimgeour was not done of course nor were the other ministers and secretaries. Scrimgeour knew there could be a fall out from this treaty and he had to make sure that the Auror forces were beefed up for the battles he knew would come. Still this was a giant step forward for the magical world that day and Scrimgeour could look forward to many more days in office.

The End.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So that is the end of part two. Ending with a treaty that needed to be done so that the magical world can keep a dark lord (hopefully) from rising again. There is a part three Of Lions and Wards: The Lady of Darkness._

So review please and read the third and last in this series!


End file.
